Darken My Heart
by deathoftoast
Summary: Who would've thought going to the future would be so bad? Everything is changing fast...I don't know if I can keep up with it! Everyone knows change is inevitable but even I wouldn't have thought this much would happen to me...
1. Express To The Future

**Authors Notes**: Okay! I'm back! I promised I'd start this on Easter, and I have! :3 I think you should know this chapter is way shorter than the others, so I know this will be got through quite quickly. I'm very busy at the moment and will try to get the next chapter up when I have a decent break (If you want to curse something, curse my Art and Graphics courses for being so close to the exam)

As stated before, this whole story is in Violet's point of view. If you haven't read any of my other stories, I reckon this one will be easy to pick up on, all you really need to know is Violet is a girl turtle who is Mikey's love

Enjoy! And please read and review, it would make my day seeing as I often improve from such things. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TMNT or any other things used except for Violet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Express To The Future**

"Come on! It's my turn to pick what to watch!" Mikey wrestles his brothers for the remote control.

I sit on the sofa, sighing inwardly. '_They always do this…_'

I watch as our sensei expectedly wraps the four in the carpet, snatching the remote for himself. "This is pointless my sons, you all know I will watch my soap opera"

I smirk at the displeased looks given by the others.

"But that's not for five minutes, so…" Mikey twists round and uses his foot to tap the button on the remote.

Suddenly, there is a huge flash. Blinded, I cover my eyes, only to find the scenery around me has changed when I dare to look.

"Don? Mikey? Is this some kind of prank?" I smirk, but that soon fades, as there is no answer to my question.

I am now sitting on the floor of the sewers, not quite sure exactly where I am. I notice all that was on my person has vanished so I am as close to naked as I could ever be. Even the sewer looks different.

"Not again…" I mutter recalling the whole Ultimate Drako incident.

I try to move, only to be pulled down by an unknown force. It's gravity; somehow, it's become stronger. I also notice the air is much thinner than I remember so I'm gasping for breath.

I hear someone approaching, laughing wildly.

"Mikey?" I cough as I try to stagger in his direction. My vision blurs as I approach, I can feel I am faint. I collapse in front of the turtle, managing to mutter to him "Don't leave me…"

* * *

"Heh! Check what I found in the sewers" A Mikey-like voice brags as I stir slightly. "And she wasn't freaked out"

"That's because she was delusional idiot!" A brotherly fight ensnares.

I smile as I open my eyes, sure that I've found my family. Gravity still pulls hard on me, but the air here is better than before, a little stale but breathable. I flinch slightly as I notice my 'brothers' appearances. They are all bigger than I recall and all appear to be the color of their mask...

"What…what happened to you guys?" I ask uncertainly.

They look vaguely like my brothers, sound like them and act like them…but are they? If they are, something terrible must have happened.

"See, she's overwhelmed by my good looks" the Raph growls.

I'm sort of scared that I look like these guys, but cannot bear to find out.

I gulp slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I'd like to" The so-called Mikey rolls his long pink tongue towards me, taking in my scent. I back off a bit, nearly falling of the large rock I'm sat on.

The Leo pulls him away. "You goob!"

I recoil; Leo wouldn't say that!

"Can I dissect _it_ now?" 'Donny' grins manically.

"Who…_what_ are you guys?" I shout to get their attention.

"Oh, ignore them child" An unfamiliar voice speaks over everyone else. "Move it you worthless genetic misfits!" He demands and they all scatter, but stay fairly close so they can continue to watch.

"Where am I?" I gasp, watching this man carefully as he approaches. He is large...okay, I admit it; he's fat! He's wearing a suit and a monocle for some bizarre reason...I can only guess he's rich or something.

I receive a smirk. "New York"

I inhale slowly before asking my next question. "Alright, _when_? What year is it?"

"I believe it is 2105. Enough questions from you!" He sneers. "Tell me, where are _you _from?"

I stop. Can I really tell this man I'm from nearly one hundred years in the past? I tell him reluctantly before I can stop myself.

He seems unsurprised. "I chose to help you out of interest" He informs me. "Do you know what brought you here?" I shake my head slowly. "What is your name?" He finally asks.

"Violet…" I answer quietly.

"How nice" He sounds uninterested to be honest. "I am Darius Dun" He pulls out something and calls the others back. "Gear her up" He orders briskly.

I try to struggle but find quickly my apparent brothers overpower me. I gasp for air all of a sudden, forcing myself free. The air is back to normal, and gravity is no longer unbearable.

"I suited you with an Enviro Pack, Graviton Regulator and Wrist Translator so you will be able to survive" Darius answers an unasked question, a grin coming across his face.

I frown. "What's the price?"

"Nothing, just stay here, look after these freaks, help them with their missions…" He trails off in thought. "And am I right in thinking this is yours too" He pulls out my pink mask.

"How did you-?"

He looks smug. "Lucky guess" I replace it where it should be on me. "I'll check up on you soon" He adds, obviously planning something.

And with that he leaves, nothing more to say to 'genetic misfits' like us.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Authors Notes**: Yup, next chapter! I would have got it up sooner, but recently I've been super-busy, with a three thousand word essay due, an interview for the course I want to get on next year which requires me to do lots of art for it, AND two art exams in under three weeks...you can see why I have little time to do stuff. From this point onwards, most chapters are around this size...so you get more, HOORAY! XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy this...because I absolutely love them! ;D

**Disclaimer**: I only own Violet and doubt I will ever own more than her... :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sibling Rivalry**

"She's mine! I found her!"

"In your dreams! She obviously likes me!"

I watch the four fight exactly the way my actual brothers would have if they had discussed things this openly when they first met me. These guys do the same over the tiniest morsel of food though…

By now, it was revealed to me that these were in fact clones of my true brothers, but I hadn't yet discovered why or even what happened to my brothers.

"BREAK IT UP!" I shout trying to get their attention, but fail.

The Don manages to slip out and edges closer to me, stroking my leg with his tail.

"Get off!" I turn on the rock I'm perched on so he can no longer touch me. I like to sit here now; it's the first place in this lair I can actually claim as mine as I have no room of my own. "Keep your…_appendages_ to yourself"

"Cute and smart" I see a grin seep onto his face, revealing sharp teeth.

'Leo' approaches and throws the purple one back into the fray. "I'm surprised you haven't left," he grunts.

"Why would I?" I sigh. "One, I don't know this time. Two, I have nowhere else to go. And three…" I pause.

The other three stop fighting and watch expectantly.

The Don smirks. "She likes it here!"

I blush, "I wasn't going to say that"

"But you never said it wasn't true"

"Three, I made a deal with Dun, I can't easily back out"

I receive a shrug from the Leo. "Whatever!"

I jump down from my perch and stand in front of him, smiling. "Bet you couldn't take me in a fight" He flinches at the thought while his brethren cheer him on to accept it. "What's wrong? Can't beat a _babe_ like me?" I taunt, picking up on his emotions to know what would work best.

"FINE!" He roars and runs at me.

I close my eyes, counting to three, then slip to the left and poke his shoulder as he moves past. A gasp from the others as I turn back to face him, he's once again charging at me. I count to five this time, and then do a flip over him.

"Stop moving!" He shouts.

I grin and run at him, taking him a little by surprise. I slide under him then as he turns to grab me, take hold of his hand and throw him over my shoulder. I pin him down, smirking.

"Give up yet?" He glowers at me but stays silent. "Next?" I turn to the others who look far too surprised.

Three brothers later, I sit back on the edge of my rock looking over them innocently.

"Alright, I'll bite" The Raph frowns. "How'd you do that?"

I giggle. "You're clones of my brothers…I know exactly how they fight without their weapons"

"_Without_?" The eldest of them starts to think. He turns to the Don. "Could you help with that?"

'Mikey' laughs crazily. "She's coming right?"

"Coming where?" I watch as the Leo nods.

"On our mission…like Dun ordered"

I sigh and nod. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

I sit in a small bar, waiting for my target. A large hole in the wall shows my 'brothers' had been here and obviously acquired their target as they had left. I see the kid come into view then turn to the alien next to me.

"Hey big guy, are you hungry?" I smirk as he looks at me, obviously interested. "Well, I heard that the kid in there is _to die for_" I laugh as he goes in and assaults him. I take up my position outside until I see the kid come out.

Soon, I am following the kid into the sewers leaving whoever was with him to deal with the bar brawl that was caused. He's close to the lair…TOO close.

"STOP!" I order confidently. "Where do you think you're going?"

He looks at me, forgetting why he's down here all of a sudden. "Wait! Are you…one of _them_?"

"_Them?_" I shrug. "Who do you call _them_?"

"So you are?"

I grin, he's still interested in me. "I never said that"

He now looks as confused as I feel. "When did you get here?"

I recoil at his question. "If you really want to go into details…" I pretend to be counting back. "Yesterday" I smirk at his surprise.

"How?" He asks slowly.

I decide to toy with him a bit. "I was at home, there was a bright light, now I'm here. Any questions weirdo?"

I guess he didn't take the weirdo comment too lightly as the next thing I know I am flying into a post in the lair as he threw me from the sewers. I moan, but soon forget it as someone speaks to me.

"Violet?" Mikey says sounding quite surprised.

I look to my right, the source of the question and see my real brothers tied to the wall.

"Mikey?"

The kid runs in, ready to free them. I hesitate, unsure what to do. These seem to be my real brothers, but I made promises with the others…and Dun…I can't break promises. As I stand frozen, the kid has freed them and given them their weapons, but in the process, the clones have appeared.

Dark Mikey comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asks slowly.

"Get off her!" Real Mikey runs forward, grabbing one of my hands. "Violet, come on, lets get out of here"

"She's ours, we found her!" Mikey's clone grabs my other hand and tugs violently.

I just stare into nothingness, ignoring the fact I've become the rope in a tug of war match. I don't even notice the fact all the others are also fighting 'themselves'

Mikey pulls harder. "Let go!"

"NO!"

I still can't get out of my daze; I refuse to choose a side, therefore letting this pulling match decide it. Well, I thought it would, when the kid jumps at me, knocking me to the ground. Both Mikey and his dark counterpart continue fighting while the kid is pinning me down, probably thinking himself better.

"Come with us, let us help you," he asks me over the ruckus in the background.

I snap out of it. "Never!" I refuse to trust him. I don't even know him! I roll so I'm pinning him down. "I bet you think your such a great ninja, huh? My brothers have been teaching you? Well too bad you don't know anything about me!" I flip up, performing an impressive back flip and landing in front of him.

"Wait! You can't go with them! They're evil!" He protests.

That angers me more than anything else I've heard today. "Evil? Did you call them evil?" A dark look seeps onto my face. "They aren't evil! Misled perhaps, but they're good! They're as good as my brothers…heck, at the moment, I'd say they ARE my brothers!"

I point towards the turtles and their clones. My real brothers are savagely moving towards the ones who took me in. I am disgusted with their attitude.

I see the kid frown in thought at my words. "Misled? By who?"

Before I can answer, Dark Don chucks a bomb at the ceiling, forcing me to have to dive to the right to avoid falling debris. Dark Mikey runs and picks me up as I am in no position to escape and carries me away.

As we leave I swear I hear Raph and Mikey's complaints over us escaping.

* * *

"So, I guess your gonna leave then…" this Mikey spoke, not grinning for once as he places me down in our new hideout. I'm unsure why, but he carried me all the way, possibly scared I'd run off or someone would snatch me away from his grasp.

"No"

The grin resurfaces. "Huh?" Even the others look confused.

"Those weren't the brothers I remember…they were different…" Did this kid abduct them and brainwash them? I look around them "Will they come for me?"

"Probably" Dark Leo growls, "Especially that love blinded fool"

I frown slightly but choose to ignore it. I know right now they won't find us easily as we moved from where they knew we were, but they can probably track us somehow.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I see worried looks come across my 'brothers' faces and they scatter. I turn and find myself face-to-face with Dun.

"I heard you fared well against my nephew"

"Nephew?" I am confused.

He turns away. "Yes, young Cody isn't strong but he is a nuisance. In fact, I found out it was he who brought you and your family to the future"

"What?!" I gasp slightly.

"But that's enough about him, let's talk about _you_" I can't help but shudder at the way he said that. "I have someone who wants to meet you"

"Meet me? Why?"

He gives me a disc. "Take this too, it has the plans he wanted on it"

"But…where am I going?"

Dun grins and tells me exactly where to go. "Got it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Off you go then!" he orders, making me rush by pushing me towards the exit.

I glance at the reforming clones. "Bye guys" I wave sadly.

I can see sadness painted on all of their faces even before I feel their emotions. I don't want to leave, but Dun gave me an order, I should follow it, who knows what he'd do if I tried to disobey him. I leave, walking slowly as I'm depressed. A tail suddenly stops my path.

"You can't go!" 'Don' growls, his brothers are with him.

"Why?"

Dark Leo looks worried. "It's not safe, it would probably be better for you to return to your _real_ family"

I make a very rash decision. "I'm going! I refuse to go to that…_Cody_" I hiss his name venomously. I dismiss the rest of their concerns and go to continue, only stopping to say one last thing. "I promise I'll return, and I mean it" I see a little relief in their features just as I continue on, leaving them in silence.

* * *

As I approach the ship in exactly the place Dun told me to go, I can say I was suddenly regretting my decision. I wish I had heeded the clones' warnings and just given in and gone to live with that accursed Cody, I wish I hadn't willingly gone to this aliens ship, and furthermore, I wish I hadn't run out on my family.

I stop briefly in front of the ship, breathing slowly to try lower my heart rate. I sigh, looking down, then, gathering all the determination and courage I can manifest at this moment, I enter the ship.

"Hello?" I ask as I find myself alone, well, I _thought _I was alone.

A purple blob appears in front of me, forming some strange alien. "So you are the female I heard of…" he grins, showing off all his sharp teeth.

"Dun sent me" I mutter slowly.

"Yes, with the blueprints I see" he takes the disk from me and puts it to the side. "I have plans for you…" he growls, turning back to face me "I am Sh'Okanabo"

"Call me Violet" I fold my arms impatiently; trying to hide the small amount of fear I have for this creature.

"Come here Violet…I want to give you something…" He holds up a weird orange glowing pod thing. "Will you accept my terms?"

I grimace. "That's a term? Why should I?"

A bigger grin comes across his face, I wouldn't have thought it possible before, but then he did it. "You can return to those freaks if you desire, but only if you co-operate"

"Fine" I sigh. He squeezes it above my head so purple ooze spills out of it and onto me. "What was that…" I pause as it is absorbed into my skin, disappearing quickly, "…for?"

"Now, go and destroy the turtles"

I frown. "What are you on? I wouldn't do that"

"Soon, I'm sure you won't be saying that"

I have to start to wonder what the hell that stuff was. As minutes passed, I began to feel ill, my stomach cramping and causing me to fall to my knees. I felt myself losing control, yet, I was fully aware of what was happening. My body, well, _I_ was trying to eat anything I could. Currently, I am gnawing on an iron bar. After a while though, my body shudders and fall into darkness. I'm not unconscious but I feel like I am changing, in more ways than one…

As I burst out of what appeared to be a purple cocoon, I was now back in control of my body. "Why the hell did you make me do that?" I growl angrily at the alien, obviously taking him by surprise.

"Apparently child, you were far more important than I suspected. You are the first and only to be in control of your Kanabo form"

I am confused so quickly find something reflective to look in. I have been mutated so my skin is now purple coloured with spikes and my eyes glow a vicious red colour. My large claws and sudden sharp teeth also gave away the apparent change.

My voice seems tainted with darkness. "So I can return to the others?"

Sh'Okanabo nods. "But when I order you to do something, you must"

I have no choice but to agree. "How will I know?"

"I will summon you," he says with a smirk, not allowing any more questions and finally letting me leave.

* * *

My new form is much more powerful than my normal body. I find myself much stronger and faster, as well as the fact I can now scale walls and produce more of that purple ooze if I want to.

I crawl slowly into the lair. "Guys?" I aimed to call out but ended up growling deeply.

"Oh fuck" Don's clone backs off from where he had appeared.

"Violet?" 'Leo' approaches steadily, holding his swords readily in case I go for anyone.

"Yeah, it's me, who else would it be?"

I see hope flicker in his eyes. "What-?"

I don't let him finish. "Alien mutation…don't ya hate that?" I exchange what I believe to be a smile with him as he finally lets his hands drift away from his swords. I look up into his eyes, forcing him to make eye contact with me, "I did promise I'd return"

"It is you" he mutters, allowing his brothers to finally come forward.

"But…no one can control Kanabo mutations…" the Don thinks out loud.

I smirk. "Well I can," then quickly add "And no, you can't dissect me"

He grins back.

"Oh, and Sh'Okanabo said I can stay here as long as I serve him"

Everyone looks overjoyed, sort of manical, but as delighted as I've seen them since they first found me.

I inspect my claws, noticing the uncanny resemblance to theirs. Actually, my new appearance reminds me as these clones. "So, it was Sh'Okanabo who created you?" I ask, not expecting an answer, just me merely putting more pieces of the puzzle together.

I now understand their violence over food as right now I want to eat like crazy, but I can just control my urge.

As I stand there, a weird sensation comes over me; it is the call of Sh'Okanabo. "I've got to go, but I'll be back"

I run out, knowing I have at least made them all feel good today. I arrive promptly, impressing my master.

"I'd like you to cause a bit of havoc downtown" he orders.

I grin, my judgement was shot the moment I mutated, as I consider this evil action as fun. "This will be great!" I hiss.

"Beware the sun, most are stripped in it's light, but somehow, I'm thinking you will be able to survive it Violet for you are a very interesting one indeed…"

* * *

I mess up downtown like teenagers would their own room. I throw cars, I smash the roadway, and I throw the purple ooze at people for my own personal entertainment. As I laugh evilly, I hear familiar voices, but I don't want to greet them how I normally would. Oh no. I want to _fight_ them! I turn to the group in front of me.

"Here we go again guys" Leo muttered. "It's those seeds again"

They draw their futuristic weapons; the accursed boy in a battle suit! How fair is that? Me with just the mutation and him with a fucking battle suit!

"Pft…wimps!" I almost wave them away.

This sets Raph off. "Who you callin' a wimp?!" he demands.

"You, hothead!" I grin manically at them.

Mikey watches, shuddering at the idea in his head that this is truly me. "Guys, I think that's Violet," he whispers, but there's no point since my mutation heightened all my senses so I can hear their whispered conversation word for word.

"Since when can anyone control the Kanabo form when they're turned?" Don pouts.

"How thoughtful Donny" I sneer, taking them all by surprise. "What, no party?"

Everyone but Cody is frozen with shock. "Don't let it distract you!"

I frown, firstly because of the 'it' comment, and secondly because they seem to come out of their trance and agree with him. "So you'd readily forget your sister and go against her by replacing her with a kid?"

"Violet…we didn't forget you" Leo sighed. "Let us help you"

I almost laugh at him. "Help with what?"

I get no answer. Mikey remains silent as he looks down at the floor, almost in a world of his own.

"Mikey, snap her out of this!" Don hisses.

"Where would be the fun in that Donny-boy?"

I pounce at them like a cat would on its prey, but before I reach them I find the kid attacking me with his suit, throwing me backwards.

"Guys! Is it…I mean _she_ really your sister?" he shouts as I easily block all his punches.

He receives grim nods.

I throw him into a building, hissing "Ninja wannabe" at him as I do so.

Leo runs at me, expertly jumping and throwing multiple attacks my way. My reflexes being enhanced means I can dodge them easily. "Pull yourself together Violet! We're taking you with us…NOW!"

I glare at him. "Is that an order?" He stands strong. "You and what army?"

"This one!" I hear the shout of Cody, only turning in time to see him shooting at me. I jump over the laser shots, only narrowly avoiding them.

"That does it!" I hiss, leaping at his stupid robotic armour and scratching at it, trying to break it open. I climb onto the back panel and start trying to bite my way in.

I can hear him communicating with Don. "How does she know what to do?"

"_Um…I kind of taught her some stuff before…_"

I hear him groan.

I finally rip the actual panel off and begin to inspect the wires. As I go to pull out my wire of choice, someone grabs me from behind and pulls me away. I go to lash out at them but stop abruptly.

"Violet, please stop" Mikey begs me, hitting something I couldn't recall having there mere minutes ago.

"Fine" I huff like an upset child. I try to turn away. "Who asked you?" As I attempt to ignore him, I find it near impossible. His hold on my heart is too strong to even go against so I find myself turning back. "If you think the sunrise is going to cure me, you're wrong," I whisper so no one else hears.

He shakes his head. "I don't care!"

I frown. "How can you love me if I look and sound like a frickin monster?"

He looks back down. "Does it matter? Violet, looks aren't everything, take Raph for instance"

We exchange a grin, soon coming into a hug, allowing me to nuzzle him as lightly as I can.

"Just calm down" he soothes, his voice almost hypnotizing me.

After a while, we separate and I stretch slightly as I yawn. Cody obviously saw it as an attack and injected me with some weird serum. As I fall backwards, I hear Mikey cry out. I feel my body collide with the sidewalk heavily.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mikey screams.

"Wasn't she attacking you?" Cody murmurs.

"NO, SHE WASN'T!" I haven't heard Mikey this upset for ages. "I just got her back and now I've probably just lost her again!"

I became fully unconscious before I could hear anything else, just as the others approached.


	3. Out of the Light

**Authors Notes**: It's been quite a while...heh... ".

Almost 2 months exactly! So I bring to you this nice long and very-read-through-and-edited-several-times chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Dreams are shown by being aligned in the center of the page ;D

**Disclaimer**: I only own the chick who's speaking! If I owned anyone else, I think you'd know ;D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coming Out Of The Light…**

I once more awaken, but not on the streets, not even in the sewers like before. I am sat on the floor in a high-tech lab…more specifically…

"Why the fuck am I in a cage?" I demand, touching the laser grid that is my prison only to be shocked by it. From what I can tell, I was merely strewn on the floor like a captured beast, which angers me more! I glance around angrily as I stand up; there are some windows to my right, as well as control panels and machinery down the other end of the room.

"How do we know that's really Violet?" Don's voice floods in before they actually do, distracting me from my rage.

The sun has still not risen so they are probably hoping it will cleanse me. They all enter, including Master Splinters.

He speaks to Donatello. "You must have faith my son" He comes and stands before me, bowing as my _sensei_. I bow back in respect only to hear a wave of gasps.

"So that is Violet?" Leo looks at me sorrily.

I spot Cody behind everyone, almost as if he isn't going to take any chances, but it doesn't bother me, as he isn't speaking.

"Can you let me out of here?" I growl, looking around myself. I'm generally not claustrophobic, but this cage is enough to unnerve me.

They all hesitate at my suggestion, well, all but one.

"NO WAY!" Cody steps in. "This could be a trick…remember how it was ready to try kill us on the street?" He's trying to make me look bad!

I snarl at him before speaking. "It has a name!" I sneer.

I hate the way he talks about me as if I'm not there or even just a mindless monster, and reading his emotions, which I can read a hell of a lot more clearly now thanks to the mutation, he feels that I am one.

I can now sense the sun rising in the distance, even before noticing the others turn to check. Mikey…he still watches over me, totally devoted. I can tell if it were up to him, I wouldn't have been put in a cage in the first place.

Sunlight floods in and hits small areas of me. I shield my eyes, but am unaffected as Sh'Okanabo suggested.

"Told ya so" I hiss at Mikey.

He frowns, "I know…"

By now, the others have realised I act normally around Mikey and Splinter, but depending on how the others react depends on my response towards them.

Leo sighs. "Let her out"

Cody shakes his head. "No! We can't! Shouldn't we try curing her first?"

Another sigh from him. "Right now I don't think that matters, what does matter is this is our sister and she's not going to hurt us"

I spy Don smirk to himself as he types into a control panel near the cage. He then grabs a remote and pushes a big red button on it. The lasers disintegrate, allowing me to move.

_Free…_

I crawl out steadily, and then stand in front of everyone.

"Welcome back Violet" Leo smiles at me.

"Whatever" I mutter.

The look Cody is giving me tells me clearly "_I don't trust you and think you should have stayed where _I_ put you…these guys are too gullible…_leave…" I merely give him a smug one back that shows him that I'm here to stay whether he likes it or not.

More sunlight hits me; I'm now surrounded by it because I left my shaded prison. I scream out, feeling like I've been set on fire. I've had my shoulder almost broken, mutated, been slashed in the chest, stabbed, electrocuted and technically died…but nothing compares to this! This is like everything bad that's ever happened multiplied by about a hundred. At least when I almost left the land of the living the pain subsided almost immediately.

Over my torment, I hear Leo say, "See, I told you not enough light got to that cage"

I fall to my knees, feeling my Kanabo form retreating rapidly.

"Violet!" I feel Mikey latched onto me again. He helps me stand after a long hug.

"What?" I ask. My voice is now croaky, but normal.

He kisses me before I am aware of what's going on. He then takes my hand and leads me towards the others. I still see Cody watching me suspiciously, and even now, I feel the same hate as before towards this boy. As I glance round everyone else who is overjoyed, I can't help but notice Cody refuses to take his eyes off of me, he still doesn't trust me and insists on observing everything I do.

After **a lot** of persistence, Mikey manages to convince Cody to let me sleep in the same room as him. Knowing that annoyance, he would've wanted me to sleep in the laser cage!

By nightfall I am starting to feel strange, and by bedtime I am sure of what I had thought previously. I sit with Mikey on his…no…_our_ bed, speaking softly as if not to wake the others.

"Mikey, I'm afraid I may still be in danger…"

He shakes his head. "No you're not" Denial, one of the first stages of most psychological processes.

I go to disagree but have no argument. As the light is turned off, I am as suspicious as ever as I appear to have night vision. I look at my hand, concentrating on it and watching it carefully. My hand suddenly transforms into the purple-clawed thing I bared earlier.

"Mikey…MIKEY" I hiss desperately through the darkness, but my call goes unanswered as he is already asleep. I sigh and slip out of bed. "I'm sorry" I glance back before sneaking out the window.

As I stand on the outside, making sure the window is closed again; I turn and face the edge. I close my eyes and allow myself to fall, hoping I'm right and not just delusional. As I fall, I transform into my Kanabo form and land easily on the ground, almost as if I had merely jumped off a small wall. I run as fast as I can, towards the place my 'other' brothers are.

I enter the lair to find them fighting over a scrap of food. I expertly jump up and slip through their attacks to grab it. "Hey guys" I grin holding the scrap teasingly. "Wanna see a new trick?" I grin manically, baring my sharp teeth. They are interested so I concentrate and as I open my eyes, I see four amazed clones all because I'm back to normal. "Tah-dah!" I bow jokingly, then rip the scrap into bits and throw a piece to each of them. "You really need to learn how to share"

"Share?" the Mikey asks confused.

"Yes!" I sit on my rocky perch.

Dark Raph approaches me. "Where you been?"

"I was '_captured_' by the others" I smirk. Cody was right not to trust me; the Kanabo part that still lives inside of me is affecting my judgement and attitude towards everything.

They all grin back.

'Leo' laughs. "Idiots!"

"And now I'm _living _in that idiot's house" I receive more grins.

"Can you lure them out?" Leo's clone is now pondering.

"I'd think so" I say, my eyes glinting at the idea in an evil fashion. "It's only a matter of time!"

* * *

Luckily I got home before the suns evil rays emerged. I felt myself doze off just as its beams licked the city. My dreams aren't normal either; this is the first time I've slept since being infected.

I dream that I'm normal and walking down an alleyway. As I go, I see flashes of my brothers and clone brothers. I come to a dead end and my shadow engulfs me. When I see again, I am in Kanabo form. All of a sudden, Cody is opposite me as if we are about to have a showdown.

"I don't trust you…" He says.

I grin evilly at him and shrug "Your problem, not mine"

_You know what to do_…

A voice in me speaks, one I don't think I've heard before. As I look around, I see no one.

As I go to move towards Cody, I realise somehow we're suddenly on two separate rooftops, separated from each other.

"_Violet…_" As Cody spoke, a different voice came out…it sounded like…

"Mikey?"

I blink only to find Mikey where Cody had been. Mikey acts like there isn't anything between us, and holds out his hand, as if offering it to me. I know I couldn't possibly reach but I stretch out anyway.

"_Violet, wake up_"

I jump up as Mikey touches my shoulder and shakes me lightly. "It's alright Babe" he soothes me as my heart beats rapidly from being scared awake. "If you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast"

I sigh but get up anyway, stretching before following him. On the way out, I grab my mask and tie it on. I'm surprised Cody hasn't demanded where I got my bandana from…I promised Dun I wouldn't mention ever meeting him to anyone else.

"Mikey, I've got something to tell you" I do my best not to growl, suddenly remembering trying to tell him last night but failing.

He continues to run, dragging me by my hand. "Tell me after!"

I quietly add, "If I've got a chance"

I could swear he heard me, the way he hesitates, but he says nothing. When we get to the dining area, I sit between him and Raph.

"Yo Violet" Raph nods at me.

"Hey" I nod back.

He frowns. "You seem different recently"

"How so?" I grab some food, following Mikey's lead, suddenly realising how hungry I am (and that's not just the Kanabo part talking again!).

"Well, just between you and me, I almost think your personality has been affected by something"

I now frown. "What?"

"You were with those clones for a while…maybe it wore off on you…"

I have to restrain myself from admitting anything. "I guess…"

It's then when I pick up evidence of a conversation involving me from outside the room.

"I'm telling you, she went out last night!" Cody hisses to someone.

Leo reveals it was in fact him Cody was talking to as he speaks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Look!"

He obviously is showing him a video or something otherwise he wouldn't argue like this.

After a while, breakfast is over and I depart after saying goodbye to the others present. As I walk back towards my and Mikey's room, I am approached by Cody.

"Would it be alright if I examine you?"

I shrug. "Fine"

As we walk, he tries to make a conversation. "We may not have got off to a good start"

"You're telling me!"

"Well I'm willing to let it go, you know, be friends with you instead of just wondering what it would be like"

I force a fake smile. "Sure! Any friend of my brothers' is a friend of mine" I want to kill myself for saying that, and him even more for making me say it.

"That's good" He smiles back, I can't tell if his is fake too though…

"So…is anyone going to explain how me and my bros got here?" I ask curiously.

He tells me of the accident with the Time Window but I already know; I just pretend to be interested. He then tells me he is planning to try recreating the accident that brought us here. _That_ I didn't know.

"And how much have you been working on this project?"

He glances away. "That's need-to-know basis!" We enter his lab, where he points to a spot. "Stand there"

I obey only to find a laser grid appears around me. Basically…

"A _cage_?" I almost hiss at him in spite.

Before I can react any further, he shrugs. "What? It's the only way I can scan you fully"

A scanner descends, producing a green light on my skin.

"What are you looking for?" I look at my nails, acting uninterested.

He doesn't answer; all he does is frown, then walk back out.

The scanners have stopped, so I sit down and use my shadow to transform my hand. I experiment with how little I can transform…I manage to only change my nails to claws, which I use to swipe at the laser grid. I am immediately shocked by it though, so recoil and return my hand to normal.

I can now hear Don and Cody approaching. "Can you check out her readings?" I hear him ask my purple-clad brother.

"Sure"

I stay seated, as I can almost bet I won't be let out any time soon.

"That's strange" Don pouts at the screen. He then types in something. "It almost matches-"

Cody cuts him off. "Exactly!"

"WHAT?!" I yell to get their attention.

Don drops the laser grid, allowing me to stand and get away from it before Cody tries to reactivate it. "Violet, have you felt…_normal_ recently?"

I nod slowly. "Shouldn't I always?"

He smiles back then whispers to Cody "We'll keep an eye on her" and with that, I am finally free to leave that awful place with my saviour, Donatello. "Come on, I'll take you to training"

I am led to a big shell shaped thing. "Huh?" I'm surprised and confused at the same time.

"It's basically a giant hologram projector we can use. Cody made it and programmed in different battle scenarios for us to train against"

I nod, no longer as interested when I found out Cody made it. "Okay" I sigh slightly.

We enter to find our _sensei_ and the rest of my brothers. We form a line in front of our master and bow to him. The surroundings flicker to form our dojo.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Mikey whispers as Splinter explains what we will be doing today.

"I'll tell you later" I reply flatly.

* * *

That evening couldn't have come soon enough! The day seemed to drag on and on. All Mikey is doing now is playing his 'Helix 2' game…and I need him! I entered the hologram thing that is formed to play the game and practically dragged him out, straight to our room.

"Violet…" he moans.

"Mikey, this is important" I grin, hoping my teeth aren't sharp.

He sighs. "Alright"

I nod happily before taking on a serious look. "I'm not cured"

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Watch" I sigh and step back, concentrating.

I hear him gasp. "Violet…you can…control it?"

I continue to nod, watching him carefully, making sure he's not about to run to tell the others.

"But-"

I cut him off. "Listen, let me teach you"

"Say what?" He frowns.

"Become like me"

I see a worried look slip onto his face. "I don't think you're thinking straight" He turns away.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask him innocently, using the look I give him when I need him, which he can never resist.

He turns back. "I do…you should know that…but…last time…" He shakes his head.

"It's alright" I take his hand. "I will make sure that doesn't happen again"

"All right…but you talk me through it step through step how you did it" I nod and let some ooze go from my hand onto him. "Just a little bit creepy…" he shudders slightly.

"All I can say is don't fight it, _let_ it take you over, I _voluntarily_ let Sh'Okanabo turn me"

"What?!" He demands as he recoils slightly.

I cover my mouth, I've said too much. "Oops…"

"Violet! Why would you?"

"It just happened, okay?"

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" he demands.

"Oh! And don't panic when you lose control for a while…only until you transform" I add as his eyes turn red.

He gains a similar hunger to what I had at first, so I give him a bowl full of candy to keep him occupied. He then enters his cocoon.

I sigh. "I hope this works"

He bursts out, similar in appearance to me.

"Mikey?" My darkened voice reaches him.

He growls curiously but doesn't speak…he's not in control. I sigh and move over to the near savage being. He continues to try communicating but it comes out as a series of grunts and growls. I think it is merely to do with the fact I'm a girl Kanabo and he's a boy Kanabo to be honest…not that it's my partner and me.

I grab his hands again, this time they are clawed like mine. "Remember me?" He continues to watch me, interested, but cannot do anything else to show me. I kiss him, somehow removing the gene seed from his system. I don't think even Sh'Okanabo would have guessed I could do that!

Mikey turns back to normal so I do too before he can focus on me, but I continue to hold his hands. "Mikey? You alright?"

He looks around us confusedly. "What…happened? Violet?" He half-yawns. "I must be sleepier than I realised"

I nod. "Let's get you to bed"

He for once doesn't complain. I make sure he is okay and comfortable, but before I can join him, I feel Sh'Okanabo's call.

"Sorry my love, but I must work" I whisper to him, not bothering to make sure he's actually asleep. "I'll be back soon, I promise"

I hear him mutter something inaudible but I run to the window and dive out, transforming in the air again. I am at the ship within minutes.

"Yes?" I ask as I arrive.

Sh'Okanabo casts an icy gaze on me. "Violet…I'm glad you're learning new Kanabo abilities, some of which I wouldn't expect…" he must be on about removing the gene seeds from subjects, "…I'm pleased you saved the seed you implanted your boyfriend with though…it would have been destroyed if left in him"

I bow. "Thank you, Master"

"But there is something you must understand" I look up at him. "You are unique, I don't think you'll ever find another like you…your empathic abilities are much stronger than most so you understand the Kanabo nature more in-depth and can live with it instead of against it. You want to be-"

"…_Free…_" I nod to him.

"Yes, you wish to be one who isn't bound by societies rules, one with the night…one of us!"

I tilt my head slightly. "So it's because I'm one of the _strongest_ empathists you've ever infected?"

"You're one of the only in control and _full_ empathists we've infected…but there is also something else…something more _unique_ about you child"

I sigh. "Don't worry, I get it" I look down again.

He lifts my chin up using one his shadowy tentacles. "Don't be disheartened, the time window is almost finished, then our plans can truly start"

"Yes Master" I bow again before stalking off back into the shadows of the sewers so I can visit the clones once more.

"You really can't stay away, can you?" Dark Don grins as I enter.

"Oh, I don't know about that" I cheekily wink at him, which he giggles to himself at.

'Leo' jumps down from his perch. "I didn't think we'd see you so soon"

"I was gonna leave it but I had to see Sh'Okanabo about something, so since I was already out…"

"It's good to see you too" He hisses at me so his brothers don't hear. "You need anything?"

I grin. "Do you have those _items_ I asked for last time I was here?"

"Here" Dark Raph chucks the two things at me. I jump and catch them in the air, doing a neat little spin as I do and landing flawlessly.

I hear the Mikey whistle. "Nice skills Kanabo Babe!"

I ignore him and inspect what I've just caught. I flick one open and my grin widens. "Did Dun get these?"

"He liked the idea of you infiltrating that brat's home so agreed to get you them"

I inspect the high-tech tessen I have just opened in awe, they're so beautifully dangerous, and I can't wait to slice someone with this!

Today I don't spend as long there, hoping to get back earlier today so as not to raise Cody's suspicions more.

Before I go, 'Mikey' shouts at me, "Next time bring us some food!"

I grin at the thought and then speedily return back to where my real family was. As I land on the ledge, I transform back to normal before entering through the window. I _thought_ this was my room so crept in confidently. It was in fact the living room and to my dismay, Serling, essentially Cody's robotic butler, was cleaning it up.

"You've come to steal Master Cody's possessions?" He demands, holding a mop threateningly at me.

"Chill Serling, it's me" I walk closer so he can see me better.

He sighs. "Ah, the female. Yes, you and the rat are the only clean ones of the bunch!"

I smirk. "Thanks…I think"

"Would you mind telling me where you've been?" He closes the window I forgot to close when he had distracted me.

"I…just needed some air!" I feel sweat trickle down my forehead. I stammer. "So…I went…for a run!" I lie.

He looks unconvinced as well as uninterested; I think Cody ordered him to find out what I was doing at night. It's then I realise that that conversation will come back to haunt me as Cody can watch that from Serling's memory bank. All I can hope is he believes what I said…WHAT AM I SAYING?! He suspects me of evil intentions and so doesn't trust me in the slightest, so what are the chances he'll even consider that the truth?

When I finally got to bed, I found the Kanabo part of me refused to let me sleep while darkness was still present. I am restless so lay awake until the sun dares to rise again in the early hours of the morning.

I remain in a weird dream world again until Mikey's screams make me jump awake and onto my feet, almost ready for action straight away. "What is it?" I demand, holding my hands up in the guard positions. When I see nothing, I look back to him; He is pointing vaguely in my direction. I look behind me but still see nothing. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He looks terrified. "Violet…that dream…it's real?"

"What dream?"

"You…you're not cured!" His point suddenly seems far too accusing for my liking, so I walk to the mirror and look. Somehow, I'm in full Kanabo form; it was probably from where I couldn't sleep and was playing with transformations to entertain myself.

I focus and the mutation retreats, "Yes and no" I say mystically.

"I don't understand!" He stumbles out of bed and backs away from me.

"I can control it" I hear the others coming so try to keep it brief. "Don't tell them!" I order…it's certainly not a request. He nods slowly as I approach. "Don't worry, I'd never hurt you" I purr at him, smiling sweetly afterwards.

He returns the smile. "You wouldn't…I know…_but_…" he hesitates.

I frown. "But?"

He suddenly looks more serious. "A Kanabo would!"

"Are you implying I can't control it?"

"No, but I think you should get Cody and Don to help you"

I snort. "Yeah! The way Cody is '_helping'_ us to go home?"

He frowns at my suddenly altered attitude, just as the others come into view. I turn to them, ignoring Mikey.

"Don't worry, Mikey just had a nightmare…_didn't you_?" I glare at him.

He jumps at me all of a sudden. "Don't listen to her! She's evil!"

I feel tears appearing in my eyes. "Mikey…how could you say that?" I whisper as the others try to intersect, but all I feel is unexpectedly heartbroken as I feel several of them grab me, not sure how to react.

* * *

**More Authors Notes**: Just thought I'd say this here so I didn't spoiler the ending of this chapter. This differs from the original handwritten copy (written almost a year ago now!!!) as in it Violet kind of hypnotized Mikey after the "_Didn't you_?", realized she'd done so, got freaked out and ran away. The bit after that appears soon, I just made it a bit more interesting as I though the whole "Kanabo's can hypnotize" thing a little silly.

Basically, I ended up adding a chapter between the events of my own handwritten copy... But don't worry, I kind of leave it's path gradually anyway ;D


	4. And Back into the Darkness

**Authors Notes**: I felt generous, here's the next chapter too! ^.^ This one is shorter and a bit more split up as Violet's sense of time goes a little off in this. Ask me any questions if you don't get it ;D Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Still only own Violet :P

* * *

**Chapter 4: …And Back Into The Darkness**

I think Mikey regrets his words much more than he's letting on. The tears escape as I close my eyes and shake my head violently. "No…NO, NO, NO! I'm not…" I sob. I feel one of my brothers holding me falter his grip at my words, probably Donny, he never likes to see me cry.

"I knew it!" Cody declares, "Come on, we can get her back to the lab"

I feel myself get led out of the room. "Get…off" I mutter under my breath, trying to shrug off the two holding me.

"Violet…did Mikey _really_ have a bad dream?" Leo asks me slowly, stopping and giving me a calculating glance, his eyes watching mine closely as they make contact.

"_No_…" I whisper, looking away, unable to look at him. I can never lie to Leo, he's just so…_difficult_, he can always tell when I lie. I feel another tug and am moved towards the lab again. "_Don't_…" I whimper.

"Why not?" I am not surprised to hear him ask me that.

I shiver. "I…I'm…_scared…alone_" I feel more tears pour down my face. I doubt they'd understand, but when someone you'd give the world for goes against you and says something that bad, you kind of lose everything.

Even with all my protests, I am put back in that place, the one even I fear to end up in: The laser cage. It's as if I have been secluded from the world. But this time, it's worse. My depression means my negative feelings are heightened…my fear included…

The lasers! They're moving in, closing around me!

I curl in a ball on the ground, screaming for it to stop, wondering why my _loving_ family are putting me through such terrors.

My heart aches as all of this happens, the spiritual link between Mikey and me pleading for him to save me. As fond memories of us together come into my head, it only makes me sob more…_how could he do that to me?_

Any other time I'd been put in here, I would stay calm, the same as usual, but now I let everything out, especially the pure terror.

"_I'll always love you…_" I swear I hear Mikey's voice, but I can't bear to look up, for whenever I do, my fear takes over and I start to imagine the cage getting smaller or something.

Why do I get the feeling my dreams were trying to tell me something? I was standing secluded from him and couldn't reach him…just like now.

* * *

"You've got to eat" Don's voice orders me, but I swear I hear a hint of sympathy in it.

"I…can't" I merely whisper. I've stayed in the same position, curled up in a ball so I don't have to remember the horror in which I'm trapped.

Time is trying to elude me, but I think I've only been here for one day.

"So, I'm going to ask you again, where did you get all the equipment from?" Cody asks.

I remain silent.

After a while I hear him sigh and leave, obviously realising I won't answer.

'_Mikey…I need you…_' is all I can keep thinking. I croakily say, "Come back…" but not to Cody of course, I am still trying to reach Mikey. All I will say at this moment is "Come back" in my weak voice.

"Violet?" Don whispers to me, probably trying to check if I'm all right, but by now I'm sure he should have worked out that psychologically, I'm not fine.

"Don…" I manage to try breaking the cycle of pleas and fear. "…Help me"

He sighs. "I'm trying!" I wish I could touch him, at least that would make me feel better in some ways, but I can't, the lasers are constant. "You'd feel better if you'd eat" he adds hopefully.

"Can't" My answer is now shortened.

* * *

"Be prepared" I hear Cody say, waking me from my sorrowful slumber. Next thing I know, he's next to me. "I need a sample" he says to me.

I uncurl slightly so I can look; the lasers are gone. "I need…_free_" I hiss.

I see a slightly concerned look cross his face, possibly by the fact that all I've done for the last two days is lay here refusing to eat, and when awake, gabble on about stuff.

"This may hurt," he says as he brings a needle towards me. I don't do anything and let him stab me with it, hoping it will at least bring some feeling into me…it doesn't. He looks more worried than before when I don't react to the needle in me at all. To test my nervous system, he pinches my hand. I feel nothing. "Can you stand?" he asks me.

"Why?" I close my eyes again, feeling fatigued, possibly because he just took a fair amount of my blood. I automatically curl back into a ball, muttering almost inaudibly "It's not like I'm needed anymore, right?"

I hear his steps away from me followed by the buzz of the lasers re-activating. I listen as he talks to Don, who by now is practically begging me to eat.

_Violet…_

I want to lift my head but can't. "_Sh'Okanabo?_"

_Keep them occupied with your condition while I finish the project, it is a worthy distraction._

"_You mean keep up what I've been doing for the past couple of days?_"

_Yes…_

I guess he doesn't realise the emotional impact this is having on me. I didn't even know Kanabo could speak through thoughts…almost like me and…

I squeeze my eyes shut. I MUST NOT THINK ABOUT THAT!!! I have to keep my mind away from _that_.

"…But if the results were true, she should be in Kanabo form" Don points out; it's the first I've actually heard from this conversation.

"Perhaps…" Cody sounds unconvinced. "I'm more worried about her physical state now…she can't feel pain right now"

He receives a single word answer from Don. "Depression"

"What?"

"It's like a 'Fight or Flight' response in her brain. She's suffering a lot of stress and depression, so feels anorexic and constantly tired as she stresses herself out. By choosing 'Flight' to try avoid all her problems, she is feeling numb as her brain responds to pain by pretending it doesn't exist"

"Stress? How is she stressed?"

If I had the energy, I would have either attacked him or given him some sarcastic comment for saying that.

I even hear Don sigh. "Well, her relationship is going through hardships…and from her early protests and screams, I'd hazard a guess she is subject to claustrophobia in that cage"

"If she carries on, she'll kill herself!"

Wow…emotion for me? Why waste it on a numb wreck? I chuckle slightly by accident, getting their attention.

"Do you want to die?" Cody asks me concerned.

I still refuse to look away from my knees, but I answer shakily. "Without…" I stop and fall silent for a moment. "My life already feels like it's over" I change the wording, trying to avoid saying anything about my mate…

"How is she?" I hear Leo enter.

I sense concern from him, Cody is anxious and Donny outright scared for me. Even with all my issues, I can still feel all their emotions easily.

"Bad"

Someone walks nearer. "Violet, why are you doing this to yourself?" It's Leo.

"Nothing left" Most of my sentences are shortened and cut up when I speak now, I think it's because of my condition. At least I haven't gone far enough as to start speaking in third person; I know that _would_ be worse.

I feel his love for me surfacing; it's somewhat warm. "What about _me_? I'd never abandon you"

"I'm broken…stop…wasting emotions…on me" I sigh to myself.

"But-"

"No…" I curl up tighter, trying to avoid him.

He gives up and moves away. "You're right, she isn't doing well," he whispers.

"How's Mikey?" I cringe at his name as Don asks. He refuses to leave my side; he's the only one I feel happy to know is there.

Leo exhales slowly. "_Okay_…not great I guess" he then whispers whatever he's doing to Donny, probably not wanting me to know.

I decide to try thinking about something else. The Ninja Tribunal… YES! That wasn't too long ago actually. My brothers and I were whisked away by the group I had met from my training with Keiko, my _mum_. My brothers still don't know much about that…

Soon after Keiko and me left the lair, she took me to the docks where we snuck onto a ship sailing to Japan. When we had got there, I was introduced to the Tribunal. They were interested in me, like my Master, as my ability was so strong. I then got to meet the Ancient One briefly, but he was expecting someone sometime soon so we didn't stay long. We mainly travelled to places; my two favourites were Japan and Spain. She taught me as well, that's how I control my ability now, as before all I did was imitate the person most in control…including enemies…

Anyway, when my brothers and I were ambushed by these wooden guys the Tribunal owned, they were all knocked out so they could be taken. Me? I knew what they were so pretended to fight as my family had, and then I went with them without any problems once the others were down. On the ship, I was given a secluded area so when the others awoke they wouldn't know I was there.

I was trained mostly in secrecy, more in mental attacks than physical. When it came to discovering my avatar, I found it wasn't the same as my brothers'. They all had dragons. I had a more unique one, that's what was said. They had never seen anyone with mine before, and were unsure of its power. I had the Phoenix. I found out the Phoenix is the symbol of fire and divinity. God-like? Me? No way!

I guess my brothers were put to the test when the demon Shredder was released and tried to take over the world, but my role was different. I was kept secret from them, even when the Mystics attacked the monastery, my family was sent home while I was spirited away by the Tribunal. That was when my tests began; I had to _spiritually_ fight that Shredder. My brothers think I was on the sidelines while they got Karai to weaken him. In all truth, she did take some of his power, but I had to attack further than she could, using my avatar.

By the end, the tribunal let me go, but I don't have the heart to tell the others of what I did. When they asked where I had been, I merely said I was knocked out by the wooden guys and awoke in another part of Japan, as if I'd been dumped. I only told Splinters, he would have found out anyway. The only one to suspect me was Leo. He looked suspicious when I had said, but he never questioned it.

I come back to reality from my daydreaming about my non-Mikey related memories and listen carefully. I hear someone there, but just one. It sounds like they're asleep, and the lights are turned off, the only light is from the laser grid. My limbs ache from the position I've been in, but the numbness overrules this fact quickly.

"_Why_?" I merely whisper into the darkness.

* * *

Someone touches my shoulder. "_It's time to go_" The chilling touch of their hand almost runs down my spine.

"_Where?_" I ask.

"_Away…_" The answer is so vague! The voice sounds familiar, but I refuse to look. I soon realise somehow I'm sitting up but still curled in a ball. I release my legs and look around. I recognize this place…but from where?

"_I…_" I can't speak as I see whom I am with, their eyes almost piercing my soul.

Mikey smirks. "_Are you coming?_"

"_But…_" I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I've been thinking of him more than I realised, as much as I try to deny reality; thinking of how we were, how I used to love being in his arms… I look up into his eyes, feeling my heart beat as if that's where it longs to be.

He gives a sad smile; it almost seems to glow to me. "_I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen Babe_" I continue to look, trying to ignore the sorrow I constantly feel. His presence is starting to make me feel safe. He comes over and hugs me, making me feel sheltered from everything bad I have experienced for the past few days.

"_Why haven't you been talking to me_?" I ask sadly. His eyes almost seem to hypnotise me now, I can't break contact with them in fear I'll lose them forever.

"_I wanted to…_" My heart skips a beat. "_…But I couldn't focus enough to get to _our_ world_" I can see he's telling the truth.

I want to jump up, but I don't. "_I missed you, but I'm still _evil" I shed more tears at the thought of his vicious words.

"_No! I didn't mean that!_" He begs, "_Will you forgive me?_"

"_Love is worth it_" I smile slightly, "_Will you come to the lab then_?"

* * *

I open my eyes, the lights are now on and I hear Don typing, he obviously woke up. I uncurl and try to sit up. After a lot of attempts, I make it up.

"Violet!" I hear Don's panic clearly. I groggily look around, finally identifying him through the lasers.

"No…worries" I smirk slightly. I feel dizzy from forcing myself up, but try to shake it off.

He frowns at me. "What's changed?"

I wink at him as Mikey walks in. My eyes are sore from the crying and I feel horribly tired, but I keep myself up.

"Don, let me in there" Mikey orders, I don't think I've ever heard that tone before.

I see Don waver slightly. "Okay, but I'll have to put the field up around you too…" He bites his lip, Cody probably said if I made any moves to not let the grid down for too long.

Soon I find Mikey by my side, in my prison. "It's _scary_" I whimper like a small child would, I'm so insecure, so open, so…

"I'm here for you now" he soothes me as we hug. "I'll protect you"

So much tenderness for me, I feel it radiating from him. All the emotions show in his face, it just makes me love him more. I have the horrible idea this is all a hallucination, but I throw that theory away quickly, I know in my heart it's real!

"You didn't tell" I look at him confused. "Why turn me in then not say why?"

He glances away. "I…don't know. I didn't think…_as usual_"

I shake my head lightly. "Not true…you should shun me, not you"

"Don't say that!" he looks alarmed.

"Well…whatever you say now, they won't believe it" I go to stand but he stops me.

"What are you doing?"

I grin at him. "Making their jobs easier"

"_Don't_…" He pleads me.

"What else is there to do?" I ask, I have no better ideas, and soon I know Sh'Okanabo will need me.

"No! Please Violet"

I huff. "_Fine_…but I want out of the cage!"

He stands; I suddenly feel far away again. "I'll work on that" he adds with a cheeky look then Don lets him free. I'm cut off again, back in my dark abyss, but this time, there is a small light of hope with me.

* * *

I eat slowly, finally making Don happy. Because I haven't eaten for several days, I have to eat less so I don't shock my system or even burst my stomach! I still want to reveal my secret, but Mikey told me not to, so I won't yet.

As I finish the apple I was munching on, I yawn slightly, standing up and stretching, my muscles complaining from the lack of movement they've undergone recently. Mikey didn't leave too long ago, perhaps an hour or so, but I reckon it's going to be harder to convince the others to let me out than it was to let us share a room…

"Careful" Don tells me as my hand almost touches the lasers. He sounds more cheerful than he has been, and why not? His sister wasn't lost to the negative feelings.

"I know" I smirk. I must look awful to be honest, but I don't care, I'm alive and sane, that's all that counts. "Don…" I really want to say it now, but Mikey comes running back in after which we hear an explosion.

He giggles mischievously. "Donny, I think you'll need to sort that out, Cody went out" he tries to sound serious, but the laughter ruins it.

"Fine!" Don rolls his eyes and leaves.

As soon as he's gone, Mikey drops the field and rushes in. "Run" he hisses.

"What?"

"It's your best chance" He looks at me grimly, "Cody pretty much said he wasn't going to let you out until the Kanabo readings have gone. He claimed I must have been hypnotised by you" I almost laugh, but let him continue. "He went to go get something so he can _experiment_ on you"

I pale. "Experiment?" I receive a grim nod. "But if you let me out it will make it look worse, it will prove his point" I sigh. "I'll have to bust out full Kanabo"

He doesn't like that idea. "But then…"

"I know, we won't be together, but I have to…"

He runs back and turns the lasers back on as we hear Don returning. He seems almost oblivious to the fact the grid was down.

He gives Mikey a lecture about putting 'inappropriate' things in the microwave and brings his attention back to me.

"Violet? Are you okay? You look kind of pale"

"Me? Oh yeah! Sure!" I smile, watching Mikey go.

I'll have to wait to put on my show though, the ultimate 'evil' for my freedom. I need Cody to be there for this one. I will break out and be _free_ like my Kanabo part wants. I will have to let the craziness engulf me again for this number; otherwise they'll know Mikey told me…


	5. A Feeling of Enigma

**Authors Notes**: More to come soon, I've got way more time, expect quicker updates! (But I am due "summer work" for the Multimedia course I got onto XD So who knows?)

**Disclaimer**: I only own Violet and...her Kanabo part? :S

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Feeling Of Enigma**

I sit in anticipation of Cody's return. It takes that brat almost two hours to finally show his face, but I'm undeterred, still ready to give them a performance they won't forget anytime soon.

"How's she doing?" Cody asks Don as he walks in slowly, dumping a bag of gadgets on the table.

He smiles. "Better since her and Mikey made up"

I collapse to my knees with a groan, dipping my head downwards to conceal a smirk.

"Violet?" Don suddenly looks worried.

I grin in secret and make a fake cocoon form around myself as if I am transforming for the first time again. Inside I focus and let my Kanabo mutation take me over fully. I then thrust open the cocoon and roar out. Lucky for me it's nighttime otherwise I would have given my game away.

"This makes no sense! Her readings are the same!" Don looks over the consoles desperately. Even Cody looks worried, running to Donatello's side to aid him.

_Look at me! I'm back!_ I feel my thoughts changing again, becoming the manical mess they were before all this drama happened that made the real me react more than the Kanabo side.

I jump up and use my claws to break the mechanism providing the laser cage. It comes clattering down loudly and the laser flickers out of existence.

"_Free_" I hiss at them with an evil grin. The rest of our brothers come running in after hearing all the commotion I just put on, Leo in front.

"What's going on?" he demands before seeing me, he freezes when he does though. Mikey pretends to be surprised and shocked; basically he doesn't say anything.

"I'm outta here!" I growl and run at the nearest window, diving through it and falling down at an alarming rate towards the pavement, but as a Kanabo, I land easily like I did before.

I go to crawl away but find a familiar voice stop me. "Where are you going?"

I turn to find myself facing my _sensei_. "I can't stay" I huff, knowing someone is probably on my trail. "How'd you know?"

"You are my daughter, I know how you think" he gives me a solemn look. "As well as the fact Michelangelo told me about you"

I hiss slightly, "You didn't tell the others did you?"

He shakes his head. "It is not my secret to share, but I understand why you didn't want them to know" His ears twitch as the sounds of someone approaching from inside become obvious. "Go" he whispers sadly "This is your path, not ours"

"Thank you Master. And don't worry, I shall never be truly lost in the darkness, I will always be part of this family" I bow to him quickly. "I will miss you" I exchange a smile.

"As will I, my child"

"If and when I find a cure for myself, I shall return" I promise him, but before I bolt away down the street, I whisper "Goodbye father"

I know I am being shadowed within seconds so I slip down an alley and stop as I find it to be a dead end. I curse and turn to face my stalker.

"What do you want?" I almost sigh, taking them by surprise.

Leo looks at me sorrowfully. "Violet…_how_?" He asks, clearly confused.

"I'll show you if you think you're ready for it" I smile at him, surprising him by seeming normal to him, even as a Kanabo. "Are you, dearest _Onii Chan_?"

He looks really upset now. "Violet, what's going on?" he questions me shakily.

I transform back to normal. "I'm sorry, my little act was fake…I've been like this since I returned with you guys" I see him pale as I speak. "In sunlight I can't transform but in shadows I can" I explain calmly.

"So…Cody was right not to trust you?" He asks suspiciously, hands lingering on grabbing his katana.

"Kind of… When I first returned, I wasn't myself, I was still badly affected by the power but now I'm _fairly _back to normal. I am still me, but the empathist part of me means I understand the Kanabo nature so it doesn't leave me, it's bonded to me…possibly _permanently_"

"There must be a way!" He shakes his head desperately, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. "I won't leave you!"

I look away. "I'm sorry Leo, I can't remain locked in a cage, I only just survived my mind's dark abyss…"

Leo grabs my hand, trying to take control of the impossible situation. "Don't go, we can help you, we'll find a way!"

"You need to let me go Leo" I simply reply. "I have to go back to Sh'Okanabo"

"**WHAT?!** NO!" He sounds commanding now; the _fearless_ _leader_ we all know and love. "How could you even think that?"

"Leo, Cody was right, I went out at night…and not for runs like I said…I had to see _him_, my Kanabo side affects me more than it seems, all you see is a façade!" I groan.

He gets _that_ look in his eyes. "But…he's evil!"

"Good…evil…what's the difference?" I frown in thought, weighing up the arguments of both sides in my head.

"Violet, you'd never have said that before! I don't think that's how you really feel…"

He still won't release my hand, unable to accept my decision. I feel a droplet of rain hit me and look up at the now grey sky.

"I'm sorry, but next time we meet…" I inhale slowly; "…Leonardo…it will not be as brother and sister" I shakily pull my hand away and push past him, not letting him see the tears welling in my eyes. "Goodnight, _Onii Chan_"

"Wait!" I can sense he is following me; I'm not going particularly fast.

I don't look back; the rain starts to pour heavily, drenching us within seconds. "Leave me be" I hiss into the evening gloom, I stop before speaking again. "I am a monster, and nothing more" I allow myself to transform to emphasize my point.

"No…" he is denying everything I say, I guess it is to be expected, and he is generally in charge as it is.

I start to walk again; he grabs my wrist, still attempting to stop me. We look at each other in silence for a few minutes, emotions portraying themselves through means other than words. As I stare into his deep hazel eyes, I sense his fears of what will happen to me. I'm sure my eyes betray everything I'm saying! I hardly believe me myself…

But even as much as I wish Leonardo can convince me to stay, he can't. I turn away as the tears that have been lingering for a while begin to escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, snatching my hand away as I attempt not to even glance at him. "I have to go!"

I begin to run down the alley, pausing briefly when I reach the end and glancing back at my brother desperately for all the answers he doesn't have.

I swear I see him whisper something, but the rain is drowning out most noise so I can't really tell, as I can't read lips particularly well.

I don't let myself stay any longer. I run off into the blackness of the night, making my way aimlessly through the city, eventually slowing down to a steady pace as I really had nowhere specific to go.

"_You did the right thing"_ My Kanabo side keeps telling me, it's so strange talking to yourself like this, I guess it's a sign I am going a little nuts as a Kanabo…

"But at what price? I've lost my family!" I cry harder, hugging myself in the cold rain. Each drop splashes me delicately, but they could be knives for all I care!

"_So? Now you're _free_, just like __you__ wanted_"

I'm not happy; the price was too high! I don't bother to argue with myself, sighing instead. "Whatever…"

"_You miss your mate, don't you_?"

I chuckle darkly, resisting the urge to break stuff. "You do too"

A hesitation. "_Well, he was one of the only ones that accepted _this_ part of you, no matter what…_"

"He's always there for me" I smile to myself, "And he always will be, I just need a way to fix this"

"_Why? Don't you like me_?" it sounds almost…sad.

I stare at my reflection in the puddles on the ground. "I do, but I can't live like this"

To me, it almost looks like my reflection answers me. "_So you'd give up the power, the freedom, for your family_?"

I nod determinedly. "There's no question about it!"

"_Wow…you creatures are so…__interesting__"_

I'm not sure why, but it goes quiet after that, I guess it's had its chat with me and has decided there's nothing more to say. It could also be that soon the sun will rise and I will be forced to make it retreat anyway. I let myself stay in Kanabo form as long as I can but eventually find the sun renders me powerless.

Luckily, I am near Sh'Okanabo's ship so I won't have to stay normal for long. I reach it within about six minutes at my slow pace.

"Ah, Violet, I've been expecting you" Sh'Okanabo seems in higher spirits than usual.

I can see his lackey Viral working with the computers nearby. She is still as I remember, in a red 'battle dummy' she was apparently trapped in by Cody and Don, which has long claws, long tentacle-like hair, and one blue eye on the front.

"The Time Window is almost ready, and soon we will control its power!" Sh'Okanabo continues.

I nod, trying to hide my annoyance when Viral announces it is completed.

"Then activate it!" he growls almost immediately.

She pulls a switch but something is wrong. We begin to try get away from it but it explodes into life, random portals opening around us…we've ripped time and space!

As the explosion knocks me forward, I am forced into one of the opened portals where I continue falling for a few seconds, but something stops me. Before the portal can close again, and even before I get what's going on, I am pulled back through by one of Sh'Okanabo's shadowy tentacles that grabs onto my waist quite firmly and jerks me out quickly.

"Thanks Master" I say quickly as he dumps me back on the floor of his ship.

But Sh'Okanabo doesn't say anything else to me. He just gets more furious as the situation gets worse. "I shall destroy it!"

Viral blocks his path. "No Master, not until it's stabilised! It could destroy all time and space!"

"Big deal" I mutter as I pout. "Like it hasn't already"

But all three of us jump as a voice declares, "Look at what we have here!" I don't dare to turn around; I recognize that voice far too much to dare to look. It's Raph! He continues talking, but I try to ignore him.

"Step away from the machine Sh'Okanabo!" Leo orders, this makes me wince, I can't face _him_, especially after what I said to him!

Viral points somewhere behind me, but I still refuse to look. "Master, the boy!" I assume that's Cody then.

"Can you stop this?" Sh'Okanabo asks in defeat.

"If you promise not to eat my brains, yeah I can help you"

I smirk to myself. "No guarantees…"

I hear a commotion behind me as another window opens, and soon, everyone but Don and Cody are fighting someone. I merely stare at nothing, only noticing Viral flee when Cody asks her something, but that's pretty much it.

I watch with vague interest as Cody opens a window as everything stabilises. It's our time…more precisely, our _home_. He yells at the guys to go through, and then I hear Mikey's question, it makes a chill run down my spine.

"What about Violet?" I can see them all rushing towards it.

"We can't take her back the way she is," Don points out.

I regain the anger towards Cody as I realise he's made me lose my family more than I had already! He's the root of all my problems! Him and his stupid invention designed to spy on us or something. Sh'Okanabo and me move towards him.

"_Revenge_…" I hiss, exasperated with him.

"With your friends gone, you and your secrets will be mine!" I watch my Master get even closer, me following his lead.

Out of nowhere, my brothers jump between Cody and us. Leo and Mikey right in front of me. I catch Mikey's glance, it's longing for me, but as soon as I make eye contact with Leo, I regret it.

"What? We were gonna leave you palling around with Sh'Okanabo? I don't think so" Mikey grabs Cody's hand and runs, pulling him to safety.

Leo merely watches me, training all his focus on my movements. I remain frozen on the spot, unable to do anything under his glare. I break contact and look down.

"Violet…" I shake my head to silence him; he ignores it. "…Don't lose control"

What? Why did he say that to me? I look back up and catch his gaze, his eyes tell me everything. He trusts me, he knows I can make the right decisions and finally understands why I left, possibly seeing why I must stay with Sh'Okanabo…But at the same time, he doesn't want to let me go, he feels I'm not ready to go. He promised me he'd never leave my side and would always be there to help me with my problems, which is what is unnerving him. He wants to say everything to keep me but he needn't, I can read the expression and his emotions. He feels he's standing in the way…

I give him a half smile so he knows I understand, also so Sh'Okanabo doesn't see it. "Thank you," I mouth at him then turn to watch them fleeing as he runs past me.

"NO! He's the key to the machine" Sh'Okanabo goes for Cody again.

"Ugly, you don't have a machine!" Raph throws a sai at it, causing it to explode.

As they all escape its fury, I turn desperately to Sh'Okanabo. "Master? What can we do?"

I can feel the flames lick my skin, my Kanabo form the only protection right now.

"We must leave, the sunlight is too powerful" he gestures to the ships windows which now have sunlight pouring in them. I notice why he's so anxious; the fire is destroying some of the gene seeds, thus weakening him.

He quickly pilots the ship, flying up, out of the Earth's accursed light and straight to the dark side of the moon! While he does this, I had to put out all the fire so the ship would survive the journey. Even now, I can't help but gaze up at the Earth, wondering which members of my family miss me and even whether they all know the whole truth now…

Sh'Okanabo beckons me over to where he and Viral are; though, Viral is still working on part of the ship. "We've managed to save the ship…" he growls to me, obviously annoyed with my brothers. "But the day of awakening shall come! As will your ascension"

I recoil. "My ascension?"

I receive a grin. "You will be able to become a full Kanabo on the day of awakening. Instead of being the resilient drone you are, you could become a full Kanabo, and with your power, possibly a queen"

"_That will be permanent_" My Kanabo side points out to me. I want to say 'Not now' but I can't help but listen to it. "_React or he'll think you're against him_!"

I smirk. "Alright…sounds good to me" I want to slap myself for my answer though. "What do we need to do?"

"We shall take over Moon Base Bishop!" He outlines his plans to me briefly for after we've finished repairing the ship.

As I crawl away to go about my task, my Kanabo voice speaks again. "_So I'm guessing you have a plan_?" I glance my reflection in the ship's windows.

"I'm working on it" I mutter lamely.

My reflection rolls its eyes. "_Okay, you don't want to become full Kanabo, I get that…but you don't have a clue what you're going to do_?"

I sigh. "Nope…I've got nothing. Do you?"

"_Umm…the thing about that is…_" We exchange a grin. "_Fine, I'll admit it's a harder task than one would expect, but…_"

"My brothers will come, I can guarantee that" I say worriedly.

My Kanabo reflection looks uneasy. "_And then what? They'll be turned the moment they set foot in the base once you and Sh'Okanabo take over!_"

I bite my lip, "I have to go through with it though, if I don't, I'll probably perish"

"_Probably?_" My shadowy likeness gives me a stern look. "_It's more like he _will_ kill you_"

I start to walk down the corridor, almost feeling as if I'm walking alongside my Kanabo part. "All the more reason to not defy his orders" I freeze in my steps then blushing, I ask _myself_ "What was my job again?"

* * *

I don't know why, but even though we repaired the ship, Sh'Okanabo allows me some time to rest. He merely says, "We have a big job ahead of us" when I ask why. I think it's more to do with _his_ strength, quite a few gene seeds were destroyed and he is bound to them.

I sit in a small, secluded area of the ship, letting myself meditate steadily, controlling my breathing, ignoring everything else. Even my Kanabo side seems to be trying to aid me in this task, giving me peace and also meditating with me. It's almost as if I'm sitting next to myself, both parts in harmony with the other, creating a flow of energy to follow.

"Mikey…" I whisper in my mind, trying desperately to connect to him.

I wait in silence, about to give up when I hear him. "Violet!"

Happiness: music to my ears.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you again" I open my eyes and shift to face him; I've successfully reached our connection, our world.

"Me neither" I admit to him. "I guess I just felt a bit upset from what happened"

"You're telling me! Now I can't be with my beautiful flower"

I flush. "Oh Mikey! I really miss my knight in shining armour too"

We hug, the Kanabo bit almost purring again, but remaining silent.

"So where are you?" He asks eventually.

I smirk, "You're not gonna believe me…"

"Trust me, right now I'd believe anything"

I wink at him, "The moon" I see his saddened look, "I know, so close…yet so far" I rub his face gently "So, did Leo tell the others?"

I receive a nod. "He also told us not to fight you"

"What?"

"I'm guessing whatever you said to him was exactly what you wanted everyone to understand before"

I smile and hug Mikey tighter. "Tell him I'm thankful he understood" I clear my throat quickly. "I'll try to keep in control Mikey, but without you…that could be hard, every time I've lost it has been when you're not present"

"I noticed" He winks back at me. "But I'm sure you can Babe"

"Thanks, but I don't think you entirely comprehend me," I sigh as he gives me a puzzled look. "Mikey, I can almost feel the old me fading, I could lose control at any moment!"

"Nah, you won't," he grins, "I bet even if you were permanently stuck like that, you'd never forget who you were!"

So naïve, yet, at the same time, I feel he is telling the truth.

"_Hurry up! Sh'Okanabo will find you any minute!_" My Kanabo self suddenly appears beside me and tries to pull me away from Mikey. I can see he can't see it though as he doesn't react.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I have to go" I look down.

He looks sad but accepts it. "Okay, I hope you know what you're doing" he frowns.

"_Yeah right_!"

"Do you?" I ask playfully and by the embarrassed look, I know his answer is no. "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"_Or so we all hope_"

"Oh shut up!" I say to my other half, throwing a glare towards her, worrying Mikey.

"Um, Violet? Who are you talking to?"

I turn back to him. "_Just tell him. Trust me, it's the easiest answer_"

I look at him nervously. "Well, you know how you said you'd believe anything?"

He nods.

"Well…"


	6. Awakening the Inevitable

**Authors Notes**: Sorry, had a few things get in the way of me publishing this. But here it is! Ready for you all to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Violet and Kanabo Violet are mine, the rest...not so much. I also own the plot! XD

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awakening the Inevitable**

"So you were talking to _yourself_?" He shuffles skittishly.

It's official: He thinks I'm crazy!

I gulp. "Well, in a matter of speaking…"

I can hear as well as see the Kanabo part laughing at us. "_It's not easy for him, is it?_"

"Why can't I see this 'other part of you' then?" Mikey is skeptical.

I glance at my Kanabo counterpart. It shrugs, "_Beats me, maybe it's all in your head_!" it grins manically.

"I don't know" I sigh. "You don't have to believe me, but my alliance with her…" I avoid using the word 'it' as both parts of me hate that, "…is the only thing protecting me from Sh'Okanabo"

"How do you know that?" Mikey asks me seriously. "Are you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you again?"

He still doesn't entirely trust what I'm saying, probably because of the whole cage incident…I had to tell him; otherwise he wouldn't have understood why I had got in such a state.

"_Say what you want, but I'm pretty sure I'm real cause I can do this_" She walks over and pinches my arm.

I wince in pain. "Ouch!" I rub the sore area that is now looking pinkish. I get a questioning look from Mikey. "She pinched my arm!" I complain.

"Fine, I'll trust you babe…" then he quickly adds "…and babe" just to cover himself.

The Kanabo giggles, "_He's sweet; I approve_"

I grin. "She says thanks" I keep it brief.

"Just be careful," he always asks me that! Who does he think I am? Wait, I'd prefer not to know the answer…he knows I'm like him and kind of make rash decisions.

"See you soon hun" I feel myself blushing slightly, probably from the euphoria overcoming me.

My Kanabo side supports me, as we get ready to awaken. "_Easy there…_"

"Bye!" I wave slowly at Mikey, still in my cloud nine as I let myself awaken.

* * *

If you told me taking over a base was hard, I would have to laugh. Sh'Okanabo and me easily took over Moon Base Bishop; the only hard part was making sure every last person was converted into Kanabo drones. Viral took out all the computer and technology side of the job, and all I was needed for was to turn everyone.

I shiver slightly as I get an odd feeling, almost like a sixth sense of mine. "They're coming…aren't they?" I ask my master slowly.

"Yes" He frowns before continuing. "Violet, I wish you to _greet_ them when they enter"

I laugh at my orders, doing what my Kanabo side tells me so I am not suspected. They are a specific task though: I must capture them and take them straight to Sh'Okanabo without turning them; he probably wants that pleasure.

I scale the ceiling in boredom, followed by a bunch of Kanabo drones on the floor. I wonder how they will react, especially since I must obey what Sh'Okanabo commands.

I come up on them; they are with a bunch of soldiers and what looks like Bishop. I was told he was the president, but I have no desire to find out about that, government bores me.

"Family outing?" I yawn slightly before jumping down in front of them. Obviously, I have to be in full Kanabo form or Sh'Okanabo would get annoyed.

"Violet!" Leo jumps slightly.

"She hasn't lost it has she?" I hear someone hiss at Mikey. I frown but say nothing, the drones coming up behind me, awaiting my orders.

"Drop your weapons," I say calmly, trying to keep my composure. The drones start to move in closer towards them. Eventually, realizing they're outnumbered they reluctantly do so. I move quickly and collect all of the weapons, carrying them easily. The drones with me then put goop cuffs on them and a couple of them take the weapons from me as I silently command them to. All of us start to move towards where the drones and me had come from when Leo stops in front of me.

"Violet…" he inhales slowly. "Can I speak with you? _Alone_?" I mock frown and wave the others ahead.

I give him a small smile. "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? Risking everything like this?"

I freeze, he always asks me awkward questions. "I have to…it's the only chance I've got…"

"Violet, we're your family, you should know we will always be there to help you"

I close my eyes, avoiding the tears he's forcing out, but I can't help but weakly add "One could have all the power in the world, but it's nothing when you're alone" I open my eyes and find I'm back to normal, probably the emotional reaction again.

Leo is smiling at me. "Well, at least I know you're still in control"

I scowl. "You were testing me?"

"I had to, Mikey told us that you were experiencing _difficulties_ without him"

"We're almost out of time," I say shakily, trying not to scream out in annoyance; I only just manage not to punch the wall. "Sh'Okanabo expects me to become a full Kanabo today"

His smile disappears. "Tell me what to do, I won't let it end like this, not again"

I sigh. He's still upset from what happened when I lost control of my empathy, he blames himself as I went on a rage filled rampage and I had to be sent away. I don't see why he's comparing this to that though, it is kind of worse now.

"Leo, I can only think of one way at the moment…" He looks at me expectantly. "Destroy Sh'Okanabo"

We walk on in silence, quickly catching up to the others. I transform before anyone notices and go to scale the wall again, but Leo stops me.

"Please, be careful, I don't want to lose you" I stop and turn so I'm fully facing him.

"I know _Onii Chan_, I know," I sigh and instead decide to walk next to him to keep him happy. I guess he thinks it too unsafe for his little sister to be climbing all over the place, almost defying the laws of gravity to do so. I see his point, but it is kind of cool.

We enter the main area and I take my position next to Sh'Okanabo. I watch blankly, unfocused, as Sh'Okanabo boasts about everything that we've done since that time window incident.

All of a sudden, that annoyance, Cody Jones, interrupts and frees our prisoners. Everyone splits off, leaving Mikey, Leo and Splinter to fight Sh'Okanabo.

I watch in horror until he growls "Deal with the rat" at me.

I turn to find my father being restrained by two drones behind me. "Sorry _sensei_" I mutter quietly so Sh'Okanabo doesn't hear me.

"Do what you must" he mouths at me.

I put a hand on his shoulder, allowing some of the ooze to go into him. The two drones place him down next to Leo and Mikey. I think all is lost as they open their eyes; they are totally red.

"Soon you will all be drones" Sh'Okanabo laughs, but he is soon distracted as the blast shields begin to open.

"Leo! We're not gonna let a bit of slime ruin our day are we?" Mikey forces himself up.

I move closer. "What?" All of them are in control of the first stage…Unbelievable!

"Give up! You'll soon be lost!" Sh'Okanabo growls.

Splinter speaks. "As long as we're together…"

"…We…are…never…lost!" Leo finishes his sentence then jumps away with Mikey to try deal with the blast shields, so Sh'Okanabo focuses on them.

"Violet, come here" Splinters orders so I do so.

He takes my hands in his, I close my eyes only to be hit by a sudden pain; he's removing the seed that won't leave, the seed that binds me to Sh'Okanabo. I can't help but scream out in agony.

Everything around me is fading fast: the sound, the feelings…

I swear I vaguely hear Sh'Okanabo yell "You won't get her back!" but I couldn't be certain.

* * *

_I look around myself, I'm in a white room, and it's bright, almost too bright. I find opposite me is my Kanabo self._

"_Hey" I smile at her.  
_

_She sort of shrugs in a Raph-like fashion, "Hey yourself"_

_I continue to scan my surroundings. This room is so…blank. "So what's going on?" I finally ask as I find it kind of boring here._

_She merely looks down sadly, not the emotion you'd expect to get from a Kanabo. "You know…"_

"…_This is goodbye?" I finish her sentence for her, also depressed by this matter; I've come to enjoy my Kanabo side, but I guess you can't always get what you want._

"_In a way" she looks up again, smirking slightly._

_I tilt my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well…" she hesitates, then the Kanabo part disappears; I'm left facing myself. "…I was always a part of you" she grins at me mischievously._

"_So the Kanabo part just affected part of me?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, originally it affected _all_ of you but after that Mikey incident and the cage, you released most of yourself from it. I was merely the part that didn't want it to end, the part of you that could have been, the part that wanted in some small way to experience evil…"_

_I hold my head. "This is too weird!" I feel a light migraine coming on._

"_We must rejoin," she whispers to me._

"_How?" I almost moan, starting to feel tired, remembering the same being said to me by that strange memory orb when I was Darkling._

_I close my eyes as another force overcomes me, almost like I'm being compressed…_

"_I'll always be with you Violet" I hear her voice echo in my head, I open my eyes and find myself alone._

"_Great…now what?" I ask sarcastically, not knowing how to get out of this place._

"Babe!_" Mikey's voice sounds distant, yet close. "_You've got to wake up!_"_

* * *

I open my eyes, only to find Mikey is kissing me, more specifically, giving me mouth-to-mouth. He moves away, the tears in his eyes slowly escaping.

I cough as if I hadn't been breathing before speaking. "Mikey?" I blink slowly as I continue to get my bearings.

The feeling in the room amongst most is a feeling of triumph; there is some concern, a small amount of terror and a touch of sorrow. I guess they thought I was dead or something.

He smiles uncertainly. "Violet? Are you alright?"

"Never better," I joke; he rolls his eyes. "I'm free and with my love"

"And that's where you'll always be!" He grins at me.

I force myself up into a sitting position against his protests. It's then when I see Cody: he is actually upset! He wipes the tears from his own eyes and dismounts the battle armor he was in.

He walks over slowly to stand in front of me. I wave Mikey away and stand up; he backs off to be with his brothers and to give us two some space.

There is an awkward silence for a moment.

"Look, I…" I stutter while I try to come up with what to say.

He looks around nervously, "Well, it was all my…"

"I'm sorry!" We both say at the same time. I exchange a smile with him briefly.

"I was influenced by an evil alien force and…"

He cuts me off. "It's alright Violet! I did see some of the points you made actually did make sense" I give him a confused look. "The clones…they aren't all bad" he almost blushes.

I cough lightly, "Well, it was wrong of me to claim you kidnapped my family and weren't trying to send us home"

He looks surprised; he probably didn't know that was my previous mindset. "I should have trusted you" He offers me his hand, "Friends?"

I accept it. "Friends!"

I feel relief run into some of my brothers, probably glad our feud is over. We move back to my family so they can smother me for making them think I'd died…_again_.

* * *

The penthouse: back with my family in this place where all my troubles began. I sit in thought on the bed as I wait for Mikey to return. I bite on my knuckle anxiously, wondering what is keeping him; he said he was just going to get some water for me!

The door whips open automatically to reveal my mate. He chucks me a bottle of water but hides something behind his back. "What is it?" I ask curiously, trying to catch a glance, but failing miserably.

"Nothing…" He sounds so suspicious.

"Okay then" I put the water on the bedside table and lay down, facing away from him. _Three…two…one…_

"No wait!" I feel him jump on the bed. I roll over to face him, "What then?"

He tries to avoid eye contact as he speaks. "Well…" A slight blush invades his cheeks: it looks kind of cute…

"Yes?" I urge him to continue, grabbing his free hand and kissing it to encourage him. I manage to catch his eyes and smile to him.

"I missed you so much while you were gone…and I wanted to give you something"

I roll my eyes, "Mikey, you don't have to, I'm no longer tainted by evil and I'm staying with you! What more could I give you?"

He continues. "I don't care, I love you! I had to do something…"

"Were you jealous of those clones?" I ask quietly as I sit up.

His flush increased. "Maybe a little…" he admits, knowing I can read his emotions.

"Don't worry, there was nothing there, honest" I look at him seriously. "It was merely like my relationship with the others"

Relief floods into him. "Well, here then" he finally gives me the thing from behind his back. It looks like an orb. Before I can ask about it, he adds, "Keep looking"

I stare at the blackness of its surface and notice some swirling colors taking over. They surround it and start to form some sort of image.

"It shows you what you want to see," he speaks softly. "So you can see memories, current things, fantasies…" he gives me a cheeky wink.

"Wow! I'm impressed" I beam at him. "You know me too well!" I look at the image it has formed; it's me as a Kanabo with the clones…

He glances at it then at me. "You miss it, don't you?"

I look at him sorrowfully. "Not only that, but _them_" I continue to stare at their images. "Who knows what Dun is putting them through?"

He locks his eyes with mine. "Don't worry about it," he quickly adds as I look down again.

"They took me in, he was the one who gave me all the equipment to survive as well as my mask," I explain.

He frowns, but says nothing. I know when they were forced to attack here it sounded like Dun was hiding out in their lair from what they said to the others.

"And I know where they live" I almost whisper now, stopping the remorse from engulfing me. I put the orb down safely then close my eyes and droop my head down.

Mikey's concern fills me, as well as the warmth of his love. "Aw, Babe" He touches my face lightly. "Why don't you talk to the others, maybe we can help?"

I look at him again, still sad. "I can't Mikey" I feel some tears escape, "Not after what I've been told happened here before with them"

"Don't do anything rash or stupid," he warns me, knowing how I often make decisions like him.

I lay down, "Don't worry, I won't" I then let myself fall into a light sleep, soon feeling Mikey hugged up into me.

* * *

I open my eyes to find it's still dark. I wriggle free of Mikey's grasp and sit up, on the edge of the bed. I grab the orb again and look at it. "What should I do?" I ask quietly. It shows me the clones again, in their lair.

I stand after replacing it and walk to the door. I walk slowly down the corridors with no real direction. I stop as I find myself staring at the door to the lab, the place I was confined to last time, the place with that…

I shudder and continue on into the living room. I sit on the sofa and hug my legs, thinking desperately as to what I should do. I can't leave them again, but I can't sit around and do nothing! Why is life so twisted? Am I fated to always have difficult decisions to make?

"Vi?" Raph suddenly sits next to me, "What ya doing up?"

I don't look at him; I continue to look down at the floor. "Thinking" I hear him sigh at my answer. "Raph, I don't know what I should do…" I finally trace my gaze to his. "I really want to help…_some friends_…but I don't know what would happen if I tried"

He gives me a strange look. "And who're these _friends_ of yours?"

"I can't say yet"

"Well, Master Splinter always says you should go with what your heart tells you to do"

"My…heart?" I think for a minute, and then jump at him, forcing him to hug me. "Thanks Raphie!"

"Sure…" he sounds uncertain, but he feels happier to know he's helped with something.

I stifle a yawn as I stand. "See ya" I beam at him before leaving, he nods in response as I finally leave the room. I go back to my room and collect my mask and tessen. "Sorry Mikey, I've got to follow my heart," I whisper as I once again leave.

I sneak past everyone's rooms and past the kitchen where Raphael is now and head for the exit. As I get to the elevator, I inhale quickly and summon it. I know this isn't the best option for escape, but it is pretty much my only one! Without my Kanabo powers, I cannot survive such a jump easily. The elevator arrives and I enter; I know I'll be caught on all the cameras, but I have to help _them_.

The lift gets to the lowest level and I depart, only to find myself face-to-face with Mikey. "Violet, you said you'd make no rash actions" he frowns at me.

"How'd you get here first?" I ask suspiciously.

"The stairs" he points to my immediate left where the stairwell is. He must have raced down them at an amazing speed to get here first though! I notice his breathing is slightly faster than usual, but not by much. He gives me a slightly annoyed look, "You promised"

I glance down. "I know, but I have to"

"No" he walks over in front of me. "Not alone anyway"

I look back at him, surprised. "What are you saying Michelangelo?"

"I'm saying _I _will help you" he winks at me.

"What about the others?" I ask guiltily, "We can't just run off like this"

He laughs, "Like you were going to?" I nod kind of embarrassed. "Well, you could tell them what you plan to do…"

I jump. "Would they so readily help? I mean you all seem to be against those guys"

"Violet, trust me, if it's for you, they'd be willing to do anything"

I hug him, "We can try then" I agree and we re-enter the elevator. I am so anxious now though, my words could have defied me, but I don't care! I need to help my other brothers! Maybe with the others' help, I can save them and finally finish Darius off…they'd agree just for that…I hope.

* * *

**Extra Notes**: This is where my handwritten copy finished. There was the bit with her and Cody, then another bit with him that was an ending. But since I wrote that, I've had loads of ideas, so it will go on! :D


	7. Complications in Planning

**Authors Notes**: I'll keep updating at least once a week, I promise! But I've kind of been working on a story idea I got a few days ago...I think you'll all like it :3

**Disclaimer**: I own this plot, Violet and her omnitrix...I mean bracelet! XD No more, no less.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Complications in Planning**

I stand nervously next to Mikey awaiting the answer of the others; I can feel I'm blushing slightly as I stare towards the floor. There has been a long silence after I explained myself and asked them about it.

Mikey grasps onto my shoulder for support, almost as if he shares my nerves. I at least know he'll help me if all else fails but…

This silence seems an eternity; I have to wonder if time has stopped completely. Well, I know it hasn't as I can feel my heart race and every now and then I catch a slight shuffle from one of the others.

"Violet, what you're asking…" Don starts then stops again.

"But we can defeat Dun" I add trying to emphasize that point more. Even if I can't stay with the clones, I can free them from being Dun's pawns.

Raph folds his arms. "I'll help with that but I refuse to have anything to do with those freaks"

I want to curse but restrain myself; I know _they_ would probably say the same thing…

"Well, I guess if it would take care of Dun" Leo frowns, "But you have to give me your word you won't do anything foolish to try save _those others_" He avoids using any bad words against them, knowing it would upset me.

I can tell Cody is the only other who agrees totally with me, after being saved by Dark Leo he got a taste of the side I knew, the sensitive side that didn't really want to the live the way he was forced to succumb to. He merely nods to me to show me he'll help me with anything on that side.

So that makes three for and three against… Mikey and Cody with me for saving the clones, and Leo, Don and Raph against it. Those three all think that one cannot change their nature, but they know nothing about those guys! They are forced to fight for the little food they get as well as do Dun's dirty work: not a glamorous life!

"Fine," I sigh, at least now Leo has an answer he's happy with.

"Master Cody, you can't be serious about going against such danger for one of the cretins?" Serling asks him. I glare at him for the remark and make him look uneasy all of a sudden, I didn't realise Serling had issues around me…Maybe it's because I'm a girl and he doesn't know how to react? Whatever!

"So you guys in?" I ask weakly, hoping for the best.

Another moment of silence…DAMN! This is SO annoying!

"Alright Violet" Leo says slowly, "But remember, you gave me your word"

I nod almost in defeat, it's the best I can do now. So why are we standing here, let's go save my other brothers!

* * *

Even though the others agreed to help, I have to wait a few days before allowed to follow the plan! What a gyp!

Leo, being Leo, thinks I still have to recover from my Kanabo experience because it could be _affecting_ my judgement or something…and this hesitation isn't? I still get odd feelings now and again, but nothing unusual…I don't see the connection!

Strange dreams could just be my mind, and the fact I'm having trouble sleeping at night is probably an altered sleep pattern.

I sulk in the safety of mine and Mikey's room gazing at the orb my love gave me. I guess you could say it's almost like an obsession; I just want to know my brothers' clones are all right. I know they need me as well; without me, I hate to think how out of hand some of their issues could get. I was the only outsider they knew who accepted them easily. I never insulted them, defied them or hurt their feelings. In fact, I think they liked me quite a bit more than Mikey would be comfortable with.

I continue to think about them when I finally put the orb away and decide to leave the bedroom. I walk unintentionally into Cody's lab, almost automatically. He's the only one in there luckily.

"Violet, are you okay?" He smiles at me, knowing I must be upset from earlier.

I nod vaguely, "I just worry" He gives me a knowing smile when I notice what he's working on. "The Time Window?" I ask as I inspect the open circuitry in the panel that's open. Some of the bits are too advanced for me, but I know basic circuitry from our time.

"Yep," he turns back to the machine. "I'm just trying to re-calibrate it in hope that it will work"

"Don't rush," I grin at him, "There's no hurry right now" He knows as well as I do that I'm not intending on going home without sorting out all my problems.

He glances at me as he begins working again, "Want to help?"

I shake my head; "I'd probably be too distracted to work on it" I wink at him before turning to leave, "I'll see you later"

"Wait! I found out something about what happened to you" I look at him curiously. "When I first activated the Time Window, you were sent further than your brothers for some weird reason" I nod. "Well, it looks like as it pulled you in, another anomaly occurred when the temporal energy grabbed your brothers into this time, so you ended up finding yourself further on"

He continues, but I understand very little of what he says, so merely shrug at the end. "What's done is done"

And with that, I continue my aimless walking once more.

* * *

The weird, yet annoying, part about the last day or so was I had to stay at the penthouse while the guys went out. How unfair, _healing_ sucks! (If you even call it that!)

They went off on what I can assume to be some space adventure, leaving me, Cody, Splinters and Serling here.

I think my master sensed I was bored because he decided to give me extra training. I swear he's the only one who thinks I'm better; the others all act like I need to relax and keep calm…now I know how Don felt after that outbreak mutation thing.

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear Mikey call out as he runs out of the elevator, slowly followed by the rest of our brothers.

I turn so I'm kneeling on the sofa and look towards where he'll be entering. He comes in and flips so he lands next to me. Before he can say anything, the others enter.

"Hey guys, so kind of you to drop in" I pout slightly.

I regret what I said though, because immediately after, I found all four of them ganging up on me and tickling me! I hate it when they do that! I can't stop laughing because I'm very ticklish, they continue, unwilling to let me off easily. Come on! If they can put me through this, they can put me through anything!

"Stop!" I gasp as I back off. "No more! I give!"

Satisfied looks.

"So what took ya?" I ask Mikey since the others are leaving.

"Well, we kind of ended up being tricked by Torbin Zixx again" he sighs.

I chuckle, "It doesn't matter, you won right?"

He nods at me, then with a yawn asks, "You coming to bed then? It's late…"

I glance at the time; it's actually nearly two in the morning! WOW! I was so bored I lost track of time. I grin and walk with him, linking arms as we go.

* * *

I sit up, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach growing. I rub my plastron lightly to try ease the pain but flinch as it worsens. I slowly stand then run to the bathroom. I heave (_nice_). As I get my bearings again, I tap into the communicator in my wrist computer.

"Don? You there?" I speak into it.

I hear a moan before I get an answer. "_Violet, do you have any idea what time it is_?"

I bite my lip, "Sorry Don but _it's_ happening again, you know _that_ _thing_ you help me deal with"

I can hear he jumps up before I'm even finished. "_Where are you_?" he demands.

"I'll meet you in your room, okay?" I say slowly, calmer than he is.

"_Okay, but hurry then_"

I roll my eyes and leave the bathroom, walking slowly because of the pain. I reach Don's room fairly quickly, he should be happy the bedrooms are so close.

"When did _it_ start?" he asks me as soon as I enter, not even bothering for any small talk.

"I only noticed before, like when I woke up" I keep it simple.

He grabs something from his drawer; I recognize it immediately, an ultrasound scanner. He smears the gel on my plastron and places the scanner over it, moving it gently as he uses the computer to look at the image.

He curses as he takes it away. "Your body should be done in a couple of days, but I don't know what we can do…"

I hate this! I don't get periods like humans. Oh no, I produced unfertilised eggs every so often. So when they remain unfertilised, I have to lay the egg in my nest, then Don would dispose of it safely later.

The problem is, my nest was in a secret place only Don knew about, it was behind a moveable panel in his lab's wall. I would hide out there for a few days every time this happened and be left mainly in peace (Don would obviously talk to me and provide me with whatever I needed).

Now I know some people would think '_How could you not tell Mikey about this_?' Well, you wouldn't tell your partner every time you have your period, and this is the equivalent, I just need Don's support because it can stress my body a bit.

Don and April would often cover for me, saying I'd gone over with her for those days (once I think he used Leatherhead instead to make sure it wasn't suspicious). But there is a very good reason I must be separated from them most of the time…pheromones.

What Bishop had implied to me in the past kicked in a little while ago. I still remember his words. "_Imagine what it will be like for you and your reject family, you the only girl for the instincts to rest on…"_

He wasn't entirely clear on it and I didn't entirely get it at first, but now I understand; if I don't hide away, I'll have everyone attracted to me and not knowing why. The true reason is because I'm essentially in heat. Don understands, but I really don't know how he gets round his compulsion towards me.

"We need to get away from the others," he says what I'm thinking.

"But where?" I ask, "I haven't even got a nest!"

He frowns in thought, "What about one of the lower levels?"

"Would Cody mind?" My question causes Don to frown more.

"You could ask him," he suggests.

I recoil, "Now?" I receive a nod from my brother. "What about the others? They'll find me or something, they'll think I've run off, they'll-"

He cuts me off. "Don't worry, I'll think of something" I'll have to trust him.

I'm forced to also call Cody up and get him to come to Don's room as well. I explain to him quickly what the problem is; by the end, I can tell he's thinking.

"I've got an idea" he smiles at me, "If we go to O'Neil Tech, we can create the nest you want with the Transcendental Lathe then bring it back"

"You've lost me" I sigh.

He leads me out with Don, "Don't worry, you'll understand when we get there"

The three of us go to the company this kid owns using the Hovershell and go to a lab in there. Don explains that the Transcendental Lathe is a machine that can create physical objects from thoughts; I'm surprised he didn't come up with this idea!

"Okay, just relax and think clearly," Cody instructs me.

I close my eyes and think carefully about what I want, I have to focus quite a bit to keep myself on track though as recently I keep thinking of those clones.

When we're done, I have my nest; It's fairly basic, like an oversized cat-bed really, but it will do for now! Before we go, Don creates something else then hands it to me; it looks like a bracelet.

"Here, this will mean you won't have to hide"

I'm more confused than before now, "What?"

"It is something I've just created to stop the pheromones from reaching us, almost like a force field against them," he explains.

"Good idea Don" I smirk and put it on my wrist. "We'll just have to hope they don't catch on" At least now I don't have to act like I'm avoiding everyone or even running away, I can stay until I _have_ to return to my nest.

When we return to the penthouse, Cody finds me a space a few floors down where the others don't really go. I find he puts me in what looks like a child's playroom.

"This used to be mine," he explains, "But it's unused now, this whole floor is really. The top floor got made into a penthouse so everything is up there now, the rest of the floors aren't really used. Perfect for you I guess"

I grin, "Thanks, now I'd better return to Mikey or he'll think I've gone off forever" I wink as I go back to the elevator, Don comes up to me.

"Here, take this for the pain," he gives me some white pills, but I know what they are, good old aspirin.

I wriggle back into the bed and feel Mikey grab onto me. "Where have you been?" he asks suspiciously.

"The bathroom, I felt sick" That's at least true.

He pulls me closer to himself. "You're okay now?"

"Yup" I close my eyes and cuddle into him, letting myself drift off once more.

* * *

The next day seems to go much better than I could have ever anticipated. No one even suspects a thing, I just have to not make a fuss about feeling uncomfortable and I'll be okay.

Don keeps giving me aspirin every four hours for the pain, I guess that helps. Cody keeps checking on me too, pretending it's about something else.

"You seem quiet" Raph growls at me as I sit next to him in silence.

"I'm fine!" I accidentally over-react.

He looks oddly at me, "Why wouldn't you be?" He glances at my wrist, "What's that thing?" he asks suddenly.

"Oh, that old thing…"

He frowns, "I don't remember ever seeing you with that before"

"Well…" I bite my lip, trying to work out what to say to him. "It's something Don gave me-"

"What the heck would you need a weird bracelet for?" he demands as he grabs my wrist and yanks it towards himself.

I try to fight him unsuccessfully. "Please! Raph, don't!"

He looks at it then at me. "I'll ask ya again, what is it?" When I stay silent, he adds, "Then I guess I'll have to find out"

"NO!" I jump, "You can't!"

"Why?" He narrows his eyes at me.

I sigh, "I don't want to say, it's just something bad"

Without me even realizing, he pulls it off, I only notice when he starts fiddling with it. I hold my breath, hoping for the best.

But of course, fate is against me so the pheromones quickly reach him.

"Can I have that back now?" I grab for it but he keeps it just out of reach.

A grin seeps onto his face, "Violet…"

Oh boy, it's that tone you get from him when he wants something. "Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" His hand slips from the sofa and catches my leg; I shimmy away only to find him follow.

"Raph? You're freaking me out"

"Come here!" He dives at me, he's long dropped the bracelet, but I can't see it.

"Stay away from me!" I shout at him, but he ignores me.

Don comes in, obviously disturbed by the commotion in here.

"He took _it_ off! Help me!" I continue to back away from Raphael who has a sort of deranged look on his face. I continue to desperately scan around for the device, but I still can't find it.

Don runs towards us. "Easy Raph, it's just your _sister_ Violet" I see he's controlling his breathing, probably one of the ways he's learnt to deal with _this_.

"She's mine! You get away!" Raph growls at him, and then attacks him. They begin fighting as I crawl to where Raph was and desperately search for my bracelet. I find it under the couch and quickly put it on once more.

Pretty much immediately, Raph stops. "Huh?" he looks at Don who's holding his bo defensively, "Yo Braniac, what happened?" he turns to me, "One minute I'm talking to Vi, then I lose control of myself"

"I think I should explain" I sigh; I guess I can trust Raph; he's kind of secretive himself.

Eventually, after a lot of questions, he understands. "I'm sorry Violet, I didn't mean it"

I smirk, "I know, I'm so out of your league"

"Oh really?" he grins back. "Well, I heard you were falling for me before Mikey asked ya"

I control my emotions easily, "Not really"

He raises an eyebrow, "I'd never go with you anyway; you're too complicated"

"At least I'm not constantly suspicious"

We continue our fun, throwing mild insults at each other in a playful manner. I know Raph won't tell the others about me, he promised me.


	8. Brothers at War

**Authors Notes**: Here we go! A nice actiony chapter I guess...

**Disclaimer**: Will the owner of Violet and this plot please raise their hand...oh wait, that's me XD

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brothers at War**

After the two days of annoyance, my system is finally better, my egg now in my nest without the others knowing. I stretch before leaving the playroom, wondering what the time actually is now. I go back up in the elevator and find the whole penthouse in darkness; I guess it is early morning or something.

I go back to my room and flop down next to Mikey. He is out of it, in a deep sleep, so I try not to disturb him. I think tomorrow…well technically today…Leo is going to discuss the plan to go after Dun, which we will follow tonight. FINALLY!

I eventually lose myself in the thought of it all and fall asleep myself. It's not until I'm woken up later by Mikey that I realise.

"What time is it?" I groan as I sit up.

He grins, "About eleven, I didn't want to disturb you, but I got told to"

I smirk back as I get up, generally I don't like to sleep in; it's probably just from what happened that I had to sleep.

Pretty much immediately, I find myself in the meeting with the others to cause the final capture of Dun.

"This time, we can't let him escape" Leo speaks quickly, like he does when he's in 'Leader mode'. "Violet, remember, no risks" I merely nod. "We'll enter through the tunnels here," he points to the screen behind him where I provided a map to their lair; I feel like I've defied them for this.

As Leo continues, I find it hard to keep track on everything he says, I just can't stop thinking about it all.

"Got it?" He finally asks. Everyone nods, including me, I don't want to admit I fazed out.

I don't say anything, but something doesn't feel right, I don't know what…is it me? I can't shake this feeling as much as I try, so choose to ignore it; it's probably just nerves anyway…

That night, we all leave in the Hovershell and head to the drop-off points for each team. I'm paired with Cody, but I don't mind, I'd prefer to be with him than Raph who's against half of what I wanted this to be.

I can't help but wonder how they'll react; I've been gone for ages! And Dark Leo got taken in and saw himself I wasn't there, they could think I've gone and got destroyed with Sh'Okanabo…

"Violet?" Cody asks as he notices my hands are shaking.

I feel as if I'm not in control, but soon regain my composure. "I'm fine" I sigh as I continue on. We reach the entrance, "Ready?" I ask quietly.

He nods and I walk in slowly, ahead of him as instructed. I look around; it looks the same as I remember. I can feel they are here, and Dun, but I can't give any specific locations. I signal Cody to stay where he is and move towards the feeling I can identify Dun as, it's kind of obvious to be honest, all the others are bored and restless.

I head into a room and see Dun ahead of me, looking at a load of screens. I go to sneak closer but jump as he speaks.

"Ah, Violet, I wondered when I'd get to see you again" he turns to reveal a grin.

I can now see the screens closely; they are showing security cameras in the lair, explaining how he knew I was here. A sudden pain comes into my head and I scream out.

"I see you lost your master, but it doesn't mean I can't control you"

I growl at him, "Go to hell!" then run at him only to be stopped by some strange force.

"You and those freaks I must reside with can't hurt me" he smirks at me, "I placed hypnotic suggestions in all of you while you were here, just in case"

I sneer at him, and then fall forward, the pain worsening. "You think you can control _me_?" I shudder as I swear I just growled.

Even Dun recoils, "What?"

I black out for a few minutes, I only know because all of a sudden, I'm watching Dun leave, now in his battle suit instead of it following him like it was before. I shake my head and run after him, wondering how I can't remember a few minutes of my life when I didn't appear to be unconscious. I put it down to the hypnotic suggestion he mentioned.

"Stop you coward" I shout but freeze as I come running out to see all my brothers fighting, my real brothers vs. my clone brothers.

Cody goes after Dun and manages to stop him leaving, although Splinter would have got him if he had got out into the sewers. I glance Cody and Dun going into another part of the lair as they fight, but I can't stop myself from watching in horror as my brothers' fight.

Leo and Dark Leo's swords clash, both looking increasingly more annoyed with each block by the other. Dark Raph swipes at Raph with his Twin Talon Knucklers, Raph attempting to cut them off with his sai like he has in the past. Don and his Dark counterpart are merely attacking each other by throwing well-aimed punches and kicks at each other, both failing to successfully overcome the other one. Finally, Mikey and Dark Mikey; they are pushing against each other and seem to be arguing…probably about me…_again_.

I jump up to a higher point and stand nervously on the edge, gathering my courage, and then at the top of my voice, I yell "**EVERYBODY STOP!**"

They all freeze and look up at me, each as surprised as the next.

I then find both Leo and Dark Leo say at the same time, "But what about…" One saying "…Dun" and the other "…Cody"

I climb down into the main part they are in. "Can't you see how similar you really are?" I ask.

Raph and Dark Raph turn away from each other, both speaking at once, "I'm nothing like _him_!"

I snicker, but merely add, "See?" I turn back to the leaders. "You may not be identical, but you're still related" I look at Dark Leo, "And I know how you resent Dun, and I now realise why you haven't already left him"

"What?" he growls at me.

"The whole _hypnotic suggestion_ he bragged to me about, he's stopped you from turning on him by not letting you touch him, right?"

He sighs, "You're right Violet" He places his swords back in his belt, surprising the real Leo.

"If you let us help you, we can free you," I add, exchanging a smile.

I see him give Leo a glare but looks back to me, "I may not trust them, but I trust you with our lives"

I feel a light blush invade my cheeks. I turn back to Leo, "Take the rest of our team and help Cody"

"What about you?" I hear Don ask, still watching his counterpart suspiciously. "And what about _them_?"

"Just go, I have plans for these guys" I wink and before he can ask why I simply add, "We can't attack Dun, at least not yet"

My real brothers all run off leaving me with the clone brothers.

"And what is your plan?" Dark Leo asks me as they all gather round me.

"Well, you have a lab right?" I turn to Dark Don. He nods uncertainly, "What we are going to do is create an electronic signal to stop Dun's armour from working"

"Wouldn't that also stop the kids battle suit?" Dark Don asks.

I give a sinister grin, "That's where the rest of us come in"

He leads us all towards the part of the lair that looks suspiciously like Donny's lab from back in my time.

"If we use his hypnotic signals to our advantage, we can make it so it's only directed at him!" I continue as we run.

He starts typing rapidly at his computers, "So how will we attack him with this?"

I hold up my wrist, "Relay it to our gauntlets, then it will reverse his force fields and immobilise him"

He grins manically, "This might just work! How did you-?"

"I'll explain later" I start to run to the exit, followed by the very confused Dark Mikey and Raph, while Dark Leo seems to have got the gist of it. I shout over to the confused pair, "Just attack Dun"

We enter the room where the fray is, I have to jump out the way immediately as Dun shoots at me. I see my brothers are unsuccessfully jumping at him but being thrown away easily, while Cody continues to struggle with him, but Serling/Turtle-X is currently tangled in a cable from Darius's suit.

I dash at Dun, and manage to kick him, the arm I hit starts sparking and stops working.

"So you found a way around my protection?" he sneers, "No matter, I will still destroy you all!"

He goes for me, slamming the broken arm at me. Before I can react, the Dark Turtles attack…more specifically: protect _me_. They all form around me like my real brothers would, ready to fight.

"This ends here Dun," Dark Leo snarls from in front of me.

"You really think it would be that simple?" he laughs at us.

I jump forward, "NOW!"

We all charge him, attacking quickly and viciously. I use my high-tech tessen to cut loose important wires in the back of it; like I was trying to do to Cody's while I was evil. He hits me back; catching me in the plastron and making me loose my breath. I stop for a moment, panting to regain it then run back at him. I jump and flip over him and continue cutting as many of the wires as I can.

He once again grabs my arm and throws me backwards, towards the wall. Before I hit, someone stops me. I look up to find it's Dark Leo. I mutter thanks before running back with him, determined to defeat my opponent. This time, I run next to Dark Don who helps me elude Dun's blows by boosting me up with his tail into the air. I land atop the mechanical giant.

"You can't catch me!" I taunt, sticking my tongue out at him since I am so close to his head.

He looks angry and starts trying to grab me with his huge robotic hands. I take out one of the guns on his shoulder with another slash of my tessen. This only makes him worse, but all I have to do is let him focus on me a little longer then it will all be over. I jump over another attack but he manages to grab my foot, then, he holds me in front f himself, making everyone else freeze.

He holds a gun towards my head. "Stop or the girl gets it!"

"Don't listen to him!" I yell as I dangle above them.

The all falter, the clones and my real brothers. Cody finally frees himself from his entanglement but see what is happening.

Dark Raph finally makes a move, jumping and gashing at the hand holding me, it breaks open releasing me and I land in front of Dun on the floor. Dark Mikey then attacks one of the legs so it malfunctions and he topples over.

I walk over to Dun, then give him a demented grin, "Nighty night!" I punch him in the head so he falls unconscious.

"Whoa! You guys were amazing!" Cody yells as he dismounts his battle armour.

My real brothers don't say much; I'm not really surprised though.

"Let's get him out of here before he wakes up" I point at Dun, letting the Dark Turtles rip open the armour, as I know they've probably wanted to do that for ages.

While my real brothers deal with getting Darius to the Peace Keepers, I stand with Cody and my clone brothers.

"So now what?" Dark Mikey looks at me, obviously not wanting to separate again.

I grin, "Well, you could come back with us to the penthouse"

"And live with _them_? Forget it!" Dark Raph growls at Cody and me.

"Wait, listen to me, the _others_ live mainly on the top level, there are many levels below that aren't used"

Cody looks surprised by what I'm saying, but finally catches on.

I continue, "You could live with us without having to face the _others_, then you'd still be with me and you wouldn't have to worry about fending for yourselves"

None of them speak, probably because they don't want to admit they'd really like that.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Dark Leo steps up. "Okay Violet, we can at least try it, for you"

The others nod slowly.

Cody grins, "Cool! That's great guys!" He moves towards Turtle-X again, "You coming?"

"You go ahead, I'll help these guys get ready"

Cody leaves to take the others back home and get the area I was talking about ready for them.

"This'll be a new life for you all" I smile to them, "You'll finally be free, no more masters controlling you"

We walk out the area we were in and back to the main part of the lair. I help them gather the few bits they own that they'd like to keep, one of which surprises me. Dark Leo owns a plant that looks a bit like one of Master Splinters. When I ask he explains what happened a while ago when they tried to attack the turtles.

"I'm proud of you," I hug him, he doesn't really resist, probably wanting my affection. I can't believe staying with my brothers for a while had such a good impact on him, teaching him to share like I had kept telling him.

After, I am led to their ship, the Terrorpin. It looks vaguely like the Hovershell but I don't want to say anything.

"You've been busy!" I comment to Dark Don as we get in. He doesn't respond though, blushing slightly and grinning kind of shyly at me instead before taking off.

We fly back to the penthouse in his machine, on the way he shows me how to pilot it for some weird reason, I guess it's because I can understand easier than his brothers.

When we get back there, Cody meets us and leads us down to the level, which is now theirs.

"See? Isn't this better?" I show them around the area.

"Then if you want, you can even come upstairs, but I've given you all you'll need down here" Cody smiles at them.

I tell Cody to let the others know I'll be staying down here tonight to make sure they settle easier. At least all the problems seem to have gone now, I guess there was truly nothing to worry about before. Now I'm safe and with both sets of brothers, and furthermore, _happy_.

* * *

"Violet, what's this thing?" Dark Mikey asks from in his room.

I enter and have to restrain my laughter. "That's a bed silly! You know, what you sleep on"

He looks confused, "We've always just slept on the floor"

"Well now you don't"

I leave his bedroom with a sigh and flop down onto the sofa, next to Dark Leo.

He gives me a knowing glance, "Not easy, is it?"

"Huh?" I rub my eyes tiredly.

"Looking after them"

I roll my eyes slightly, "I just want you guys to be happy". I then grin at him, "So are you going to go to bed, _fearless leader_?" I know the others call him that too, I just couldn't resist.

"Don't push your luck," he grumbles as he gets up and tries to hide a yawn. I let him go off to his room and sit there for a moment, feeling myself drifting off.

"_I'm back_…" someone hisses before I loose myself in my sleep.

* * *

**Extra Notes**: Awwww...you gotta love Dark Mikey :3 I got rid of a redundant bit at the end which was basically Violet waffling on about the "_I'm back..._" when she woke up. The next chapter will go into it somewhat ;)


	9. Memory Blanks

**Authors Notes**: I would have had this up earlier today...but I managed to get a copy of the audio from "Turtles Forever" (The DTV project) and HAD to listen through it! XD I can't wait to see it now! I'm too hyped up... Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMNT or blah blah blah...just schizophrenic Violet and this plot. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memory Blanks**

"Come on, it will be fun!" I grin as I continue to try convincing the Dark Turtles to come outside. "No one will care"

Dark Mikey is interested but his brothers…not so much.

"Too bright" Dark Leo growls, the others remaining pretty silent.

"Well, when you go downtown it's pretty shady because of all the buildings, we don't have to go right in the blazing sun" I conceal a smirk, "But if you want to stay here and miss out on the exercise, go ahead, just don't moan at me when you get fat"

This convinces Raph's clone like I thought it would. "Who're you callin' fat _sweetheart_?" He pokes me lightly with one of his claws.

"Anyone who doesn't come"

Dark Mikey laughs wildly at this.

Donny's counterpart thinks carefully. "I guess it could be good…" he says quietly.

"Let's go then," I link arms with Dark Raph and Mikey and pull them along. "I guess poor _fearless_ is a little too _scared_ of sunlight to come…"

"Fine!" He sighs angrily, "Just stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?" I ask innocently.

He gives me a not-so-serious glare but says nothing, and we head out.

As we walk down the street, I can tell they aren't used to coming out; the way they look around…

I walk slowly; letting them go at whatever speed they want. "Don't worry," I mutter, "No one cares, and nothing will come for you"

As suspected, Mikey's clone is loving being able to be outside, Raph's just likes hanging with us, Don's is being curious about everything he sees, working out mentally how it works, while Leo's…appears to be sulking.

"What's wrong?" I nudge him, almost making him jump.

He looks away, "Nothing!"

"Fine, whatever" I shrug, continuing on.

Three…two…one…

"Well…it's just…" he speaks again, "…bright"

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask.

As expected, he has no answer to my question.

I continue speaking, "I know you're used to hiding out in dark shady places, but that doesn't mean you have to act like that" He gives me a questioning glance, "Look at the bright side of life, enjoy what you've got, don't think about the negatives"

Dark Mikey prods me, "I'm hungry"

I roll my eyes, "Anyone else?"

The others kind of raise their hands nervously.

"Come on then, I'm buying" Well, technically Cody gave me the money, but that doesn't matter.

* * *

When we return later on in the day, the brothers scatter.

I go to move when Dark Leo stops me. "I admit, that was…_better_ than I thought it would be"

"Good," I smirk and move round him, "Will you guys be okay for a bit while I go to see my _sensei_?"

"Should be"

"If you need me, you can call me over the wrist communications"

He nods and I turn away, moving to the stairwell. I look back and see him still staring; I merely wink and continue.

I find Master Splinters up on the roof, working on his garden again.

"_Sensei_?" I stop behind him.

He turns to me, "Ah! Violet," he beams at me, "I hope all is well my daughter"

"Well, I just came to apologise…" He nods to show I may continue. "I'm sorry I missed today's training _sensei_, I was helping the others out again…they are still adjusting"

He smiles at me, "Do not let such things worry you, as you may have guessed, Michelangelo is not always present due to his '_awesome games'_ as he puts it" I conceal a smirk, knowing full well what Mikey does. "Today we were merely meditating, your brothers were still a little tired from all the action recently"

"Thank you Master" I bow to him, then quickly add, "And don't worry, I'll make sure I catch up on the training…I will do some tonight"

He smiles, "You're welcome" he bows back, "And I'm pleased to hear you're not letting everything affect your training"

* * *

That night, I sit cross-legged on the sofa; the clones are all sleeping now. I have decided to try out a technique our master taught a little while ago. I control my breathing and make my body simulate sleep, aware of everything, but un-controlling of it.

I stay there for about an hour, nothing really happening, but I'm unfazed, I will continue!

Suddenly, I feel myself shift slightly. '_What the-?_' I think to myself as my body gets up. '_This shouldn't be happening!_' I don't know what's going on, I appear to be moving…but it's not me doing it!

"_It's no use child, you'll never stop me!_"

"What?" I mentally repeat but I feel I'm losing the grip on my meditation, I guess it's hard once your body becomes active again, it's difficult to keep focused on the exercise rather than what's going on.

I feel myself being pulled into the darkness of what I would generally call 'sleep', but I know it isn't now. I still can't place that voice though, but I know they are speaking _through_ me…

I open my eyes, what feels like immediately after, but I pale as I see where I am. Obviously I was out longer than I thought.

"No…" I shiver as I look around.

I'm in the Moon Port, leaning against the wall, but still standing. I feel I'm also wearing something, so I pull it off only to find it's a purple cloak.

I tap into my wrist communicator, "Um…someone?" I say quietly as I open it to all channels in hope someone will pick up.

"_What's the matter babe_?" Mikey asks, in the background I can hear explosions…he's playing Helix 2 again.

"Would you be able to pick me up?"

He's confused, I can tell, "_What do you mean_?"

"Well…I'm kind of at the Moon Port…"

"_How'd you get there_?"

I sigh, "Can I explain later? It's complicated"

"_Fine, I'll be there in a jiffy_"

He was honest; he gets here pretty quickly. Soon, I'm perched on the back of the four-wheeled hover bike thing he came riding in on.

"So what happened?" He asks as he continues to drive.

I blush, "Well, would you believe me if I said I walked here while I was asleep"

"Like sleep walking?"

"Kind of…" I hold my breath as I think about it.

He suddenly screeches to a halt, I'm lucky not to go flying.

"What was that…?" I trail off as I see some strange gang surrounding us.

He jumps up, grabbing his nunchacku. "Street Phantoms!" he growls.

I go for my tessen to find they're not there; they are back at the penthouse…I took them off before my meditation like I usually do.

"_Let me help you_" Something almost whispers to me. A headache starts coming on, "_You don't need a weapon, just let me help_"

The Street Phantoms are closing in on us, Mikey fighting off his attackers easily. I go to jump at one nearby but phase through them. So that's what my brothers meant about them being like ghosts…

"Help as in take over?" I whisper so Mikey doesn't notice as I find I'm running out of options.

It doesn't answer, merely asks, "_Do you accept_?"

I attempt to do what my brothers told me to when faced against these guys but keep missing the timing. I feel hands grab my feet…hands that are coming out of the ground!

I sigh, "Fine"

As soon as I say it, I feel control of my movements go immediately and something else take over; the only difference: I'm aware of everything!

My body escapes the clutches from below somehow and starts defeating all the Phantoms easily. I can't tell exactly what's happening, but soon I'm back in control and the Street Phantoms are fleeing.

"Wow! You were amazing babe!" Mikey chirps as he runs over to me.

I look down and mutter, "If only it was me"

He's too distracted to notice though. "Hey look! One of them dropped their cape!" He picks it up and starts to inspect it.

"Mikey…I don't think you should really mess with that…"

He doesn't listen and continues to think out loud, "Hey! If I put this on, I could go ghost like all of them!"

"Please don't" I say but am too late, as he's already put it on.

"See! I told you-" he goes silent quite abruptly.

"You told me what?" I give him a curious glance, but he looks blank right now. "Mikey?" I move slightly closer and touch his arm.

His eyes snap round and stare at me, an evil grin coming across his features. I hear laughter and back off as more Street Phantoms come out.

"Told you this one was gullible," one cackles as he approaches.

I continue to back off, tapping desperately into my wrist communicator. "Hello? Anyone! Need help here…" No one is picking up, "Help, Street Phantoms attacking, got Mikey…someone!"

I feel my shell hit the wall, damn…

"It's no use, we blocked all communications," the same one adds as they near me.

I try to look innocent, "You wouldn't hurt a girl, right?"

They all laugh at me as if I'm crazy. I have to think quickly, that thing that helped me is being quiet now. I look around desperately, but soon see what I must do.

"I'm sorry Mikey" I mutter, and then run at the Phantoms as if I am going to attack. Obviously I phase through them, but that's what I wanted. I find myself face-to-face with Mikey.

"Where do you think you're going?" his tone is scary, I've never heard him talk like this. The manical grin doesn't help either.

"To get help," I don't show any emotion, I know that's what they want. I dodge round my partner and jump onto the bike me and Mikey had been on. I turn it on and breathe in quickly, I've never driven anything like this before, but it's my best option of getting out of here.

"Stop her!" the first guy shouts.

I glance round and see Mikey running at me. I wince as I turn on the accelerator and nothing happens…I hit something else quickly and it starts moving, YES! Finally! I get a stroke of luck.

The bike moves away quickly, leaving the Street Phantoms…and Mikey…behind. But I'm not disheartened, for I have a plan to save him now, one that I don't think he'd approve of if he were here.

* * *

I run into the penthouse, straight to the floor the clones live on. As I enter, I want to jump at the one who's actually awake now for it's the one I wanted: Mikey's clone.

"Um…could you help me with something?" I ask nervously.

He cocks his head in confusion. "Moi? Sure you don't want _Braniac_?"

I shake my head, "No, only _you_ can help me." He starts to laugh, so I quickly add, as I blush, "Not in that way!"

"Of course I will _Babe_" he grins; I feel a twang of pain run through me though for the reminder of Mikey.

"Okay," I sigh and try to calmly explain my dilemma. "…And now he's hypnotised and I think if I take you he'll snap out of it"

He doesn't seem thrilled about the saving Mikey part, but…

"I get to make him jealous?" I nod. "I'm so in!" he laughs; I can't help but smirk.

After the discussion, Dark Mikey and me '_borrow_' the Terrorpin and go off to try save my mate before they do anything to him. I actually know how to fly this though, so I am much more in control than on that bike and I know I won't crash this…don't ask…let's just say I didn't park particularly well…

I bring up the screen on my gauntlet computer to find where Mikey is. He's close; it looks like they're hiding in an old warehouse downtown.

I have to wonder what their plan is though; they turned Mikey evil somehow, but now what? Destroy us? Use his ninja skills for heists? Break out their boss Jammerhead from prison?

I only know about Jammerhead from my brothers again. Leo insisted I knew whom I could come up against in this time so gave me detailed descriptions and showed me pictures and videos of each. Jammerhead, Triple Threat, Torbin Zixx…But I know Jammerhead is in prison right now, in better security now than before, so even if that's what his Street Phantoms plan, good luck.

I land the Terrorpin with ease, getting out and locking it up. We enter slowly, trying not to attract attention.

Before I realise anything else, I find we are surrounded by Street Phantoms…great.

The one who seems to be the leader points at us, "Destroy them!"

The horde run at us, but this time I brought my tessen so I stand a much better chance. They try a similar trick to last time, grabbing for my feet, but the hands that go for me find themselves hit by my tessen…one word: OUCH!

As we clear the lackeys quickly, I hear their leader curse then call in someone. I freeze as soon as they enter: Mikey.

I glance at Dark Mikey who is dancing around excitedly as he fights with his staff things. And of course, Mikey goes straight for me who managed to clear their opponents quickly.

He goes for his nunchacku, grinning sinisterly at me. Dang, I don't know if I can stand up to him. He runs at me while spinning his nunchacku really fast, creating an orange light. I slice at him with my tessen, a vague pinkish light going with it. He dodges easily, and continues running at me.

"Violet!" Dark Mikey dives at him and throws him off path.

They lock eyes; I notice one of Mikey's twitches, it's working! He needs a stronger emotion than that though…something that would make him really upset or angry…

I move closer to Dark Mikey and ask him for options. "Well…" he grins widely. Why do I think this will make Mikey want to kill him?

Next thing I know, I find Mikey's clone kissing me; I want to pull away immediately but he holds me in place firmly. I then realise why, if I got out of it quickly, it may not sink in for Mikey.

I hear a scream from behind me, an angry scream…a _jealous_ one…

I finally get out of the evil deed I had to do and turn to look at Mikey. I watch him rip off the cloak and turn on the Street Phantoms, obviously pissed off with everything that has occurred here.

After disposing of the Street Phantoms, he comes towards us…

"Why you-" he growls at his Dark counterpart.

"No wait!" I step between them, Dark Mikey is just giggling feverishly.

Mikey frowns, "Stay out of this"

"No!" I stand my ground, "He only did that to help me get you back"

He freezes in his steps, thinking things through. "Really?"

"Oh…yeah" Dark Mikey mutters, still kind of delusional. I hate to think what's going through his head right now.

I roll my eyes, "Let's just get out of here!"

Mikey grumbles something inaudible but I ignore him. I grab both their hands and pull them out, leaving the Street Phantoms to curse us on ruining their dumb plan. We get to the Terrorpin, ready to board, but Mikey's not so comfortable with it.

"Are you sure we should use _that_?"

I feel I'm about to say something I shouldn't but can't stop myself. "Mikey, what is your problem?"

"What?"

"With these guys?"

He remains silent.

"Well, they took me in and protected me when I was in trouble" I glance back at his clone who remains in his own little fantasy. "The least you could do is stop being so suspicious of each other"

"But…" here comes a weak argument, "…he said Justice Force was bad"

I want to face-palm myself. "So? If _I_ said that would you instantly suspect me?"

"NO!" he jumps, but then adds, "Do you?"

"It doesn't matter!" I give him a stern look, "I know you think they're trying to take me, but their no different from you or Raph or Leo or even Don, they've just been misled for too long" I give him a small smile, "I told you, there's nothing there, I'm just one of the only ones they were ever close to who treated them nicely"

I finish on that point and jump into the ship, Dark Mikey following close behind. I find Mikey gets in anyway, probably trying to think of a way to get the last word of this conversation.

I don't want to say anything to either of them, but my next course of action isn't great. I have to find out what's going on with me, and there's only one way for that…

As we disembark the Terrorpin, I nudge Dark Mikey, "Please don't tell '_Braniac_' as you put it"

Believe it or not, he is still high as a kite from his 'achievement'. "Of course…" He is blushing slightly, his long pink tongue rolled out, making it look like he almost bites it when he grins.

"Oh! And look after these for me," I give him my tessen then I whisper to him quickly what I'm planning and he nods.

"Okay…I'll protect them with my life!" He almost hugs them close to himself before he wanders off to give Mikey and me some time to talk.

"I still say he's no clone of mine!" He folds his arms.

I giggle, "Yeah, he's way too handsome," I receive a scared look and I add, "Joking!"

He sighs in relief, "Still…" A disgusted look quickly comes across his face, "EEEW! You kissed him! With that big long…" He shivers to himself.

I lightly hit his arm. "Hey! You didn't have to cope with that, I did!" I give him a cheeky wink. "Let's just say he did better than you did as far as first kisses go…"

"Hey! I keep telling you, I didn't realise I had a mild cold, okay?"

I change the subject, trying to distract him. "So what did the Phantoms want you for?" I ask slowly.

He thinks for a minute. "Well, they just seemed to think it would make them more powerful, I guess" My ploy worked!

I shrug, "Whatever, I proved them wrong" I then give him a sad smile, "Now, about _me_…"

He looks worried. "What about you?"

I inhale slowly. "I'm going to ask Cody to put me back in that cage"

"Why?"

"Something's not right, I'm doing stuff in my sleep I shouldn't…and back at the fight, something _spoke_ to me and took over"

"I'm sure it's nothing" I can tell he's lying; his nervousness is rising quickly.

I look at him seriously, "I don't care, and I want to know I'm fine before I'm allowed to run around again"

I was right, he's not happy about this, but he wants me to feel secure about everything. He follows me to the lab where Cody is now working; he must have woken up earlier than the others.

I explain to him and he frowns. "That is strange, but I don't know if imprisoning yourself will help…"

I shake my head, "It's all we can do! What am I supposed to do? Sit around until the thing takes over again and say: _Hey, I'm Violet, who are you_?"

I think I made my point, as he agrees to do it.

"I've made a better version of the laser grid now so it's harder to break out of" Cody tells me, "Since you're voluntarily doing this, I'll make it a bit more spacious for you"

"Thanks" I sigh slightly; sitting down in the lotus position on the floor area I was on weeks ago. "And don't worry, I'm not scared any more"

I hope…


	10. Voices of the Mind?

**Author's Notes**: Right...I was tempted to split this into 2 chapters but I didn't and left it how I originally intended to. I like the ending to it too much :3

**Disclaimer**: Violet & Plot to answer your question :3

* * *

**Chapter 10: Voices of the Mind?**

Cody starts the tests pretty quickly; I co-operate, letting him do whatever he wants, as I just want answers.

I wasn't surprised to hear the protests of Don pretty quickly, but as soon as I said I wanted this he piped down. Leo was similar, but he didn't outright say he didn't approve, he just asked me careful questions.

The day begins to come to an end, as well as the tests…

"Violet, I just haven't really found anything out of the ordinary," Don tells me slowly.

I feel myself falling back into the darkness, something trying to overpower me. I mentally think to myself '_At least let me remember if you take over…_'

I go to say something to Don but find my mouth won't work…oh boy…but I'm more worried when I speak to him…but it's not me speaking.

"Don't worry, perhaps it was all my imagination" I'm surprised Don doesn't notice the difference in the way I say this, but I guess it's more obvious to me. "So will you be freeing me immediately?"

I see a slight frown come onto his face, but nothing more. "Maybe it's a side effect of your empathy…or even something completely different like multiple personalities"

I wish…

"Does it matter? Just let me out and I'll be complete again"

Come on, I'd never say that!

"Sorry, but you said you wanted to be kept overnight, you made me promise not to let you out…no matter what you say"

I want to hug him for that, but it doesn't deter whatever is controlling me. "But even you said nothing seems wrong, so what point is there to keep me here?"

"Like you say: A promise is a promise"

"Pitiful creatures" it mutters under my breath.

He turns confused, "What was that?"

"I said, pity the others don't think that"

My brother seems unconvinced, but doesn't mention it. It's not even the same number of syllables! Even he could notice that.

"_Give up yet_?" I ask it from where I am.

It speaks directly to me through thought or something. "_Don't worry, your family will never know what hit them…and neither will you_!"

Before I can throw a witty answer back, I feel a chill run down my spine. I lose my vision of what is happening and hear a yelp from Don. What the hell is going on?!

I try to force myself back in control but fail, wasting what little strength I had and collapsing into unconsciousness, no longer able to know what my body is doing.

The last I hear is _me_ laughing evilly.

* * *

I finally re-awaken, but in the last place I'd ever want to be! I think I know what's inside me now…

Right now, I'm sitting on a throne in a ship I never wanted to see again.

"Sh'Okanabo…" I hiss into the darkness.

"_I said I'd never let you go child, you're far too important_" I hear him clearly, but he's speaking _through_ me!

I shake my head, "But…_how_?"

He merely laughs at me.

I stand and look out a window, suddenly feeling sick. I'm on Sh'Okanabo's ship, which is still in a crater on the moon…no escaping then.

"_Soon, thanks to you, I shall become whole_"

"Not if I destroy the rest of your seeds!"

I go over to where the remaining Kanabo gene seeds are and go to shatter them when a sudden pain overcomes me.

"_You can't,_" he laughs. "_I am honor bound to protect them, so now _you_ are too_"

"So if I do…"

I can sense his evil grin, "_You'll perish_!"

I sigh, "Great…" I start to think about everything, "So how did you escape the lab?"

"_I have control over all shadows, even in your weak, pathetic body_"

I frown, "So why aren't you in control now?"

He hesitates. "_Even I have my limits_…"

What? He hasn't got the energy to? Does that mean he is weaker than before but he will soon get his strength back? I hope for the sake of everyone the answer is no.

He falls silent again, probably resting; I continue to try plotting my next move…I've got nothing! I'm possessed by an evil alien who we thought was gone for good, stuck in a crater on the moon, and have no way of contacting the others.

I glance at my gauntlet; it's been ripped up. No chance.

I turn as I hear a noise come from behind me; it sounded like something entering. I sneak forward silently and peer round from behind a support beam.

"Violet?" the shadowy figure asks.

"Leo?" I come out from where I am, eyeing my brother suspiciously as if it's another mind trick. "Why'd you come?"

He smiles, "I'm your brother, I couldn't abandon you, you know that!" I look away, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "I wish I was…"

I feel how he feels, as he doesn't even try to close himself off to me. "Let me help you" he offers his hand, "You trust me, right?"

"How can you help? Leo…" I dip my head, "I'm possessed"

He continues regardless. "I know, but we can find a way, as a family"

"But…"

I feel his hand lift my head up lightly so I'm forced to look at him, his eyes unnerve me somewhat. "Do you trust me?" he asks seriously.

"Yes…" No point lying to him, he'd know anyway.

He takes my hand, "Come on then, the others are waiting."

I'm still unconvinced. "Leo, it's just…" I hesitate, unsure what to say. "…I'm not safe" I guess that's one way of putting it.

"No" He gives me a very stern look, "That's not true"

"But I am, isn't this why everything has been happening to us recently?"

"Violet…" he almost growls at me. "Don't blame yourself, I've been down that road, it's not fun"

I don't want to argue, but I also don't want to leave here…I'm too dangerous! What choice do I have though? When Leo gets like this, there is really no argument.

"May I ask you something?" I almost whisper. He nods slowly. "How will you stop Sh'Okanabo taking over me?"

"I don't know…" I feel sadness in his heart, "But we'll find a way!"

Hope…I wish I could feel it for myself instead of having to read it off someone else.

He passes me some bag thing that has printed on it 'Personal Life Vestibules'.

"It means we can go outside" he tells me as I look confused. "Coming?"

I nod slowly, unable to comprehend much anymore.

I copy him, ripping open the bag and putting on the bracelet thing on my arm, soon finding a force field around me. We then go to the airlock and exit the ship. As soon as we're out, I feel the difference in gravity.

I jump up and go really high up, doing spins as I do so. "It feels like I'm flying!" I allow my playful side to take over, shrieking happily like a young child.

Leo comes up beside me, joining in. He grabs my hands and spins with me in the air, giving me a smile. I think he's happy because of my sheer joy.

I lean back and stare at the sky above, seeing it littered with starlight; they look so dazzling, I wish I could just reach out and grab them. I feel us start to go lower in the arc we're on, heading back towards the ground. Leo sees this too and boosts me back up so I stay in the air.

I go flying up again, laughing in my pleasure, allowing myself to do a few somersaults. I close my eyes and exhale; this is the most fun I've had for a while. I feel Leo grab my hand, pulling me alongside himself; I allow him to.

I then force him into a hug and we continue spinning together. "Thanks _Onii Chan_" I whisper into the quietness of the atmosphere.

"Your welcome," he smiles.

He lets me go again and I push off ahead, letting myself fly. I glance back and Leo is following, chasing me playfully. He catches up and we start spiralling around each other. I fall and bound off the ground, only to find him catch me in his arms.

"We'll have to stop soon, the PLVs are only temporary"

I hug into him and let him carry me to the moon base that we had been vaguely heading towards. When we get there, I find we meet up with Donatello almost immediately.

"How you feeling?" Don asks me slowly.

I grin, "Alright considering I'm possessed by an evil alien"

He almost blushes, "I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on in the lab"

"Forget it, I don't think any harm was done" I pat him on the back to cheer him up, "Shall we?"

I link arms with him and we head towards where the ship is.

* * *

I sit in the laser cage again, awaiting word from Cody and Don on what they think. They know what to expect this time, so I'm in an even harder to escape from cage with a sun lamp shone on me to hopefully prevent Sh'Okanabo from taking over.

"Though ya would be hungry" Don allows Raph into the grid and he sits with me.

"Hey Raph"

He offers me some of the stuff on the tray. I give him a cheeky grin.

"Is this like a picnic?"

I see him flush slightly. "Maybe…I just thought ya may be hungry 'n all"

I smile gratefully. "Thanks bro"

I carefully take one of the biscuits and nibble on it slowly, not really thinking about it much.

"So…how long you bein' locked up for this time?"

"As long as it takes," I sigh. I then give him an evil smirk, "What made you think this silly girl was in control," I try to put on a voice; it comes out somewhat croaky.

After a scared look, he frowns as he realizes. "Don't do that!"

I grin, "Like you wouldn't"

After successfully devouring one biscuit, I grab another, beginning the process all over again.

I look at my feet, unsure what to say to my dear brother. He seems to be doing something similar, this whole situation is awkward!

"Been up to much?" I almost cough as I say it, trying to make conversation.

He shrugs, not making my job any easier.

I finally manifest my courage, "How are _they_ doing?" when he looks confused I add "My _friends_"

He frowns, "Why would I know Vi? I try to stay as far away from those th…_guys_…as possible"

I shrug, "I dunno, I thought you might…"

I read his emotions: annoyance, care, all laced with unease…I guess it's because for all he knows Sh'Okanabo could jump out at any moment. We talk for a while before even Don's unease becomes apparent and he gets Raph out.

* * *

"Don?" I ask slowly, receiving no apparent response. "Cody?" I squint under the sun lamp, feeling its ray brush my skin delicately.

Still no answer.

I stand, allowing myself to wobble as I get my bearings. I haven't even blacked out yet I have no clue what is going on. Is this some kind of test?

The sun lamp suddenly flickers off, one word: SHIT!

"Guys?" I growl suddenly; I cover my mouth quickly, I don't growl!

I try to say something else but my mouth is unresponsive. Damn…I hate it when this happens!

I can hear Sh'Okanabo now, using me to talk. "_Fools_!"

I'd hit him if I could, but I can't. And I want to get rid of him, but I have no clue how.

An alarm begins to go off…I'm confused! I didn't realize there even was an alarm in here.

Next thing I know, Sh'Okanabo's escaping the penthouse…_again_…and heading for, you've guessed it, his ship! He's so predictable, but this time, I think even he realizes that my real family are following, cause I certainly know they are.

Eventually, we get there, to his ship, and almost immediately, so are my brothers.

"Sh'Okanabo!" Leo steps forward, "Let her go"

He merely laughs at my brother's demands. I then feel him calling on the shadows through me; it feels very cold to me.

The shadows go for my brothers; they only just manage to dodge them. Using their weapons, they manage to make some dissipate, but Sh'Okanabo keeps throwing more at them.

'_Fight him Violet_!' I get a thought wave from Mikey, but I can't respond without Sh'Okanabo knowing, so I remain silent.

I try to focus on where he is in me, but fail. I can't find where he is! Neither of the brainiacs have an idea of how to get rid of him and nor do I…what else is there to do?

"This ends here!" I hear Raph yell.

Sh'Okanabo turns and immediately fills with panic, and so do I. "_**NO**_**!**" we both yell out at the same time, but only one voice leaves my body.

Raph is by the gene seeds, readying himself to stab them with his futuristic sai. "Say goodbye," he grins and plummets his sais into the remaining seeds.

Almost immediately, a burning pain fills me. I sense Sh'Okanabo fading fast from within me though; I guess those seeds were all keeping him from going after all. But what about _me_? He told me if those seeds were destroyed it would also be my end…was he bluffing?

I scream out in agony as the pain blinds me, (And I thought it was bad when Splinter removed that gene seed…). My senses are going into overload, I can't tell any of my brothers apart now, let alone what emotion is their strongest momentarily. I hold my head in torment, wondering when my suffering will end.

The pain begins to leave, slowly, but I'm just glad it's going!

"Violet?" I find Mikey practically in my face straight away.

I give him a confused look, "Who?"

I see Leo roll his eyes, catching on quickly what I'm doing. As I suspected, Mikey is the only one who takes me seriously. Before he can say anything, I give him a cheeky wink.

He frowns, "I wish you wouldn't do that!"

I turn to Raph, ignoring more of Mikey's complaints. "Please don't put me through that level of pain again."

"Heh…whoops…" he mutters under his breath.

I grin at my brothers, "Who wants to do the honors?"

I see a gleeful look come across Mikey's face as I'm passed a PLV again. After we've put them on, he activates the self-destruct on the ship. I take one last look at the dreaded place and go outside with my brothers. Today, there is no time for my 'dancing' like last time, as Cody comes in the Hovershell, so we're picked up immediately.

"So, is it finally over?" I ask everyone, only to receive a long silence.

It's then when Cody speaks up. "Well…the time window still needs a lot of work and…"

I sigh but choose not to say anything else.

* * *

Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!!! There is nothing to do anymore! All the villains defeated, everything sorted out, but nothing to do!

I was so bored I even let Mikey convince me to have…ahem…to play Helix 2…

I go down a level to see how my clone brothers are handling.

"Hey guys," I come in to find it rather quiet even for them. "Guys?"

I come across a quickly written note by Don's clone:

_We've gone out for a bit, we'll be back soon._

I smirk after reading it, lucky them! I'm stuck here, not allowed out right now because my brothers are worried about me again, and they're all out enjoying themselves. I also find it amusing how similar they are to my actual brothers, no matter how much they deny it!

I go back up a level and flop onto the sofa next to Master Splinters. He's watching more of his soaps, which generally I would try to avoid, but right now I'm so bored ANYTHING is better than nothing.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he speaks to me calmly. "I'm glad you undertook in some exercise today"

I almost blush, "You mean training, right?"

He doesn't answer my question but continues regardless. "Boredom can sometimes lead to reckless decisions, be careful"

"_Hai_, _sensei_" I bow my head, trying to hide my embarrassment from him.

"Good," he smiles to himself, continuing to watch his programs.

I stand with a sigh and move back to mine and Mikey's room; Mikey is still in there even though I've been gone for a while.

"Come back for more?" he grins cheekily.

I flush more than I had been already, so I just shake my head quickly. I walk over to the bed and flop down, quickly finding Mikey on me, pinning me.

"You sure?" he winks at me from above.

I bite my lip slightly, Splinter's words echoing through my head. "I don't know Mikey…"

He gets off of me. "It's fine Babe, I'm just teasing you"

I smile and hug into his side, "Thanks love"

I guess I didn't realize how tired I had got as I find myself drifting off to sleep as I hug into my partner. But he doesn't mind, to be honest, I think he is also tired so settles down as well; and soon, both of us are soundly asleep.

I'm unsure of what I dream though, because Cody and Don disturb us rather abruptly.

"Violet! You've got to come with us now!" Don sounds pretty desperate.

I rub my eyes tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay," Cody adds quickly.

Both feel anxious about something…but what?

I get up, Mikey holding onto my hand tightly, probably aware I'm getting scared by the lack of answers I'm getting.

I find us both rushed to the lab quickly. I shudder at the thought that something else to do with those damn Kanabo could be wrong with me.

"Right…you know how we did a load of tests before?" Cody asks. I nod slowly. "Well…there's a problem…"

I gulp, Mikey's grip increasing on my hand. "What kind of problem?" I ask nervously.

"It's your body…your mutation…it's becoming unstable"

That's actually better news than I expected, but it's still bad.

"Can you cure it?" Mikey asks quickly.

I see Don shuffle on the spot. "Well…hopefully…"

He looks sterner, raising his voice to try to get a proper answer. "CAN YOU CURE IT?"

The emotions radiating from him are intense, he's almost as scared as I am, but keeping it bottled up for now.

"I don't know," Don sighs.

I feel anger start to emerge from Mikey, so I squeeze his hand lightly then say, "Can me and Mikey have a moment alone?"

Cody and Don nod so I pull Mikey out if the lab so I can try to calm him.

"Don't get upset Mikey, this is about me, not you"

His look pierces me, "That's why I'm upset!" He keeps eye contact, I can see in his eyes how worried he is, they've gone kind of glossy, the way peoples eyes go when they're close to tears. "I don't want anything else to happen to you"

I rub my forehead, a migraine coming on. "I'm sure they'll be able to do something for me, I mean, there hasn't even been any changes yet, so I have to have some time left before it kicks in…right?"

He still seems troubled. "Well you do seem paler than usual…"

I pull him into a hug, "I'll be okay," I give him a small grin.

His expression lightens a bit, "I know," he smiles slightly, "Come here you!"

He forces me closer and we kiss, almost making me forget my problems…_almost_…


	11. Lost in the Past

**Author's Notes**: Here you go, a nice early chapter this week :3 I'm going away for a few days so I'll post it now seeing as the day I usually upload stuff (Saturday) I'm away over.

I'd just like to warn you this chapter is a _little_ trippy...besides that, enjoy! (The pieces of text that are centered are memories by the way...)

**Disclaimer**: I can tell you what I own: Violet, Keiko and this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lost in the Past**

The upside: No cage this time!

The downside: I'm practically not allowed to do _anything_!

I was suspended from training by Splinters once he found out, I can't go out at all, I have to rest as much as possible so not to stress the mutation more…the list goes on!

As they continue to work quickly on fixing this, I can't say I've felt alright. At first my nerves made me feel sick, but when I calmed down I realised I wasn't feeling so good as it was.

My temperature has been doing back flips; One minute I'm hot, the next I'm cold. At the moment, one hand is hot and the other cold…how confusing! I feel both temperatures fighting each other. On my face, my skin seems hot but the cold laces it giving the weirdest of sensations. It probably doesn't help my body seems to refuse to sweat at the moment.

I've heard Don and Cody talking quietly to one another, trying not to worry me. My family visit me now and then, unsure what to say or how to react.

"Hold still," Don whispers as he comes with a syringe that contains some clear looking liquid.

I look questioningly at it. "What is that stuff?"

"It will help ease the effects this is having on you," he explains.

I don't respond and let him inject me with the contents. I feel it go into me, travelling quickly round my body. I shiver slightly at the odd sensation, but it soon leaves.

I close my eyes and exhale slowly, "Anything?"

"Not much," he admits.

They continue working while I sit there, unsure what's going on. The lab seems to be…moving? Areas going from big to small and vice versa… I don't even notice when Mikey comes in because I'm so distracted by it all.

"Violet?" I shake my head and look at him, trying to snap myself out of it.

I immediately grin and hug into him, nuzzling him with my cheek, "I missed you so much!"

"Um…okay…" his tone is uneasy, "I thought it had only been ten minutes…"

"It seemed like forever!" I giggle happily.

Cody approaches slowly. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to know if Violet did any strenuous exercise today?"

"Oh yeah, of course," I roll my eyes playfully, laughing as I speak. "Especially if you include-"

Mikey covers my mouth, "Uh…we went out for a run," he lies.

I move round his hand, "Was that before we-"

He cuts me off again, "Played Helix 2? Yes!"

I find three sets of eyes on me as I lay down on the table I'd been sitting on and roll onto my plastron. "Why don't you give me some more game then?"

"Is she high?" Mikey asks uncertainly as he moves his gaze to the other two.

I get up happily, bounding over to my smarter brother. "Or perhaps Donny needs some action?"

He blushes as I drape my arms over his shoulders, caressing his cheek with my hand. "It must be the drugs I gave her…" After receiving an odd look he adds, "Drugs as in medicine Mikey"

"You're boring!" I chortle and push away from him, "All of you are dull, I'm outta here" I dance towards the exit only to find myself crash into my oldest brother.

"Problem?" Leo asks as he helps me back up.

I continue to snicker, "Not any more!" I force him closer to myself, making him feel uncomfortable. "It's what Storm wants, right?"

"Storm?" he asks confusedly, but I don't let him say anything else, quickly kissing him and moving away happily.

Mikey's trying to keep himself cool at the moment, not annoyed at Leo though. "She doesn't mean it" he sighs, "She's not quite herself right now…"

I spin on the spot, "I'll prove it's me…cause…I can fly! Watch!"

I run for the window, still full of glee. Alarm fills the air quickly; I hear them all coming for me as I stand looking down at the city through the now open window.

"I believe it's you Violet…just come here" Leo's snapped out of the shock I just gave him and is now approaching me.

"You're lying!" I sing happily as I turn to face them again.

He curses under his breath because I can read his emotions to tell if he's telling the truth.

I catch Don desperately talking into his gauntlet to someone, but it's all boring to me.

Suddenly, a funny feeling hits me, making me dizzy…making me tired…I feel myself wobble on my feet, stumbling backwards, further towards the edge. My eyes roll back as I feel myself blacking out. And, with a shout from everyone, I fall backwards into the air, chuckling to myself as everything disappears and all I can feel is the rush of air on my skin.

* * *

"Violet!" A feminine voice shouts at me. "What did I tell you about letting the temperature do this to you?"

My eyes snap open; I still feel a sudden rush washing over me, but now it feels like water. I am sitting in the lotus position on a rock, under what I believe to be a waterfall.

"Sorry Master!" I quickly bow and sit back up straight.

My Master Keiko sits opposite in the dry, not wanting to get her fur wet. She looks calm though, "If you can't control this, how will you ever control your empathy?" she asks me.

I shiver due to the coldness of the water falling on me, "I'm trying!" I moan as I try to remain still.

"Trying isn't good enough, you have to try and succeed for it to be worth it, and you do that by not falling asleep on me". She gives me a stern look.

"_Hai_" I close my eyes again to control my breathing. After a little while, I open them again to stop myself from falling asleep once more. "Master?" I ask slowly, "I think I saw the future"

She raises an eyebrow, "It is entirely possible child, but sometimes it is best kept concealed from those it could affect"

"Why show one it could affect then?"

She closes her eyes as if about to meditate, then sighs. "Fate is a mischievous thing, it likes to cause havoc for those susceptible to it's endless possibilities…one should not make their decisions around what future is believed to be theirs, but on how they want to live"

I smile, "I understand"

I also close my eyes again and try to meditate under the drastic temperature I'm in, fighting the sleep as best I can.

* * *

I feel myself caught heavily out the air and held carefully in someone's strong arms. I sleepily look up at them, the lights around blinding me slightly, so I have to squint to try and make them out.

"Mikey?" I ask, feeling increasingly tired.

"Yeah right," I recognize the gruff voice…Raph.

I frown to myself, refusing to look at him, "Great save job _Hothead_! You almost dislocated my shoulder again!"

He doesn't sound too pleased by my accusations. "Me? Who threw herself out a window claiming she could fly?"

"So just drop me again! Anything would be better than having to listen to you!"

He sighs as I shut my eyes and turn my head away in protest. But soon I find him taking me back into the lab where the others wait anxiously.

"Babe!" Mikey runs over and tries to hug me.

I push him away roughly, "Stay away from me _Bonehead_!" He looks upset but says nothing.

"Great, now she's on a down" Don sighs.

"Of course, blame what _you_ did to me _Braniac_, it's not like I could get like this myself, right?" I fold my arms angrily, throwing a glare at Donny.

He cowers under it, scared of how I've gone.

Leo walks over and grabs my shoulders, trying to lead me to where he wants to go. "Perhaps you should get some sleep _imouto_"

"Don't '_imouto_' me _Fearless_! You aren't the boss of me!" I try to shrug him off but his grip remains firm.

"Come on," he forces me towards the exit; I continue to struggle even once out of the lab, as he guides me towards my room. But as we come into the living room, I burst into tears, shocking him immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asks desperately, trying to get me to look at him.

I continue to sob. "I'm just so worthless!" I wail out sorrowfully, letting myself fall to my knees in my grief. "I'm such a messed up bitch! Why do you all do so much for me when I'm so broken?"

"We've been through this," he sighs, "You're not broken, you're perfect just the way you are"

"You're too kind Leo" I shake my head, tears still escaping. "I'm not…I'm not worth it!" I curl up into a ball to try to create myself a safe haven from such emotions. "I bet no one would even miss me if I just disappeared!"

"Don't think like that," he strokes my head lightly, "I'm sure you'll feel better after you've rested" He picks me up in his arms and continues our journey.

"But I am so messed up…my mutation isn't even stable…" I whimper quietly as I hug into him, crying into his shoulder.

He soothes me, "I'm sure we'll be able to cure you soon"

I gaze up at him uncertainly, feeling his heart beat from where I am; it makes me feel safe. I choose not to say anything else; remorse still forcing it's way out of me. But I can't help but realize all the time I've known him, he's been strong for me and always true. He's so much more than a friend; he's my brother. He looks out for me when the others don't. He's always been there and he always will be.

Eventually he places me in my bed, giving me a smile.

I turn over so I'm not facing him, "Why do you always try to make me feel better?" I ask scornfully.

He doesn't answer; I merely feel his fingers touch my shoulder. I glance back at him sourly, but even in my moody state I can't stay like this towards my older brother.

"Look…I'm sorry," I huff quietly.

"It's fine," he moves towards the door, "Just get some sleep and I'll be happy"

I close my eyes with a sigh and feel myself going back under.

* * *

"Your final test" Keiko nods to me as we stand in a clearing in a jungle. I am confused but say nothing. "You will have to put everything you have learnt together to succeed in this challenge"

I fiddle with one of my pink mask tassels as I listen, thinking carefully about it as she explains.

"Just outside of this jungle is a port with a boat going back to New York," she gives a small grin, "It leaves in about ten minutes, but you have over half a mile to travel"

I roll my eyes, "In other words: run fast!"

She chuckles, "Yes, but there are obstacles throughout which you must overcome"

"Piece of cake" I smirk.

"Be careful, and don't be rash!"

She moves closer to me and hugs me tenderly. I hug her back, sadness overcoming me as I realise I won't be seeing her again.

"Goodbye, daughter"

"Bye mum" I grin at her, breaking the formality of the situation.

She smiles back, "Go then, and send my blessings to Splinters"

I bow to her; she bows back. Then, giving her one final glance, I bolt into the jungle, hiding the fact my eyes are watering slightly.

As I run, I find I have to leap over several pits and evade many booby traps Keiko probably set up. The other 'big' test was part of it passed by a village so she could test if I was in control of my emotions.

After all of it, I sit in the cargo hold of the boat, my chest rising and falling quickly thanks to my work out. But even now, I can't help but let a small smile come across my face.

"I'm coming Mikey…"

* * *

I open my eyes to find I'm facing the other side of the bed where Mikey would usually be, but it's empty right now.

As I sit up, dizziness as well as a terrible headache surface quickly. I still feel awfully tired and groggy, but I'll live. All I can say is that's the last time I let Don give me that stuff!

After getting out of bed and making it, I head to the bathroom and wash up. I look at myself in the mirror, slowly taking in my appearance. My skin tone is about four times lighter than it normally is, and my muscles seem to be getting smaller in my arms and legs.

With a yawn, I walk out and head for the kitchen to get some coffee. As I go past the lab, I hear everyone in there talking. I stop outside so I can listen in on what's going on.

"…I guess she was just sensitive to the medicine" Don explains.

"How is it going besides that?" Leo asks.

Don feels nervous about his answer; I don't even have to hear the rest of the conversation to know how it's going.

I sigh and continue slowly and get the hot brew I would like. I lean against the wall, sipping at it when I hear someone approaching.

* * *

I look round as the footsteps come closer, keeping as close to the shadows as I can. A security guard is checking the cargo again, possibly worried about stowaways.

As he comes nearer and threatens to catch my presence with the flashlight, I jump near silently out the way to the opposite side of him.

"Hello?" he asks nervously.

I stay silent and he eventually leaves. I still have a long journey ahead of me, I must be careful…

* * *

I shake my head violently, getting such memories out of my head. Damn drug!

I place the cup down and head towards the entrance to the kitchen, stopping abruptly as I find myself facing Donny.

"Hey," I mutter as I try to get around him.

He stops me. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise the drug would react with you like that"

"It's okay," I murmur.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me slowly.

I resist rolling my eyes for once, "Retro"

"Huh?"

I explain what's been happening since my…episode. He frowns in thought but says nothing.

I turn my gaze up for a moment as dust falls from the ceiling, more precisely, an air vent…

* * *

"Leo?" I gasp as my brother picks me up from my sanctuary.

I must look a right state; all dirty and bruised after Karai attacked us at our home. We were forced to split up; Raph took the Battle Shell, Don and Splinter escaped in the Shell Sub, and Mikey in the Turtle Tunneler.

Me? My route wasn't nearly as dignified! I had to use the air vents again, which is neither fast nor quiet in our lair. I had to climb up the one in the bathroom after barricading the door as best I could. I then had to then follow it round to where Don kept the Shell Sleds and get on one so I could speed down the sewers.

A large portion of the Foot Ninjas followed me and as I got to the end of the tunnel, they fired some sort of missile at me. Just before it hit, I forced myself into the water and swam as far down into the muck as I could, trying to hold my breath by staying calm.

After a while, they left, reporting I was dead like my brothers. I didn't want to believe it, but I had no way of telling. In my sorrow, I forced myself to hide in a small crevice further into the uninhabited area of the sewers.

It was then when my brother appeared.

"But…how?" I ask slowly as he helps me stand.

He smirks, "You weren't so stealthy after they left, I found your trail easily"

"The others…"

"Are safe!" I look up at him suddenly, he's telling the truth. We start walking slowly together. "How was your journey?" he asks.

"Can't complain, you?"

He smiles, "Same here"

* * *

I feel myself shaken slightly, "Violet?"

"Huh? What?" I close my eyes tightly to try to get my bearings.

"You just kind of zoned out, are you alright?"

I re-open them to find Don quite close to me. "See what I mean? Another flashback! As soon as anything related happens, I get lost in my past!"

"I'm sure it will stop when the drug is fully out of your system," he adds desperately.

I exhale slowly, "I hope so Don"

I catch his gaze…

* * *

"He looks so sad" I place my hand against the containment unit Leatherhead put Don in.

Some virus that Bishop released into the world mutated him…and for me. I lower my gaze as I think about it. As we fought that mutated construction worker, its stinger went for me, but Don got me out the way only for it to catch him.

I continue to try making a link with him through my empathy. "Rage…sadness…but no Don" I tell the others as I close my eyes. "All he has is negative emotions"

"Don't worry, we'll cure him" Leo promises me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Wow! A promise kept…does that mean I'll be cured? We only cured Don because of…

…Bishop…Wait! That's it!

I shake myself out of this new daze. "Don! I think I have an answer to our problems!" He looks confused, "Bishop! He knew so much about me back in our time, I'm sure he saw this coming, so if he's here in the future…"

"…He can tell us what he knows! Brilliant! But how did you come up with that?"

"Lets just say you triggered a useful memory Don"


	12. Unstable

**Author's Notes**: I'm so sorry! Loads of things got in the way of me uploading this chapter :( Anyway, that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Violet and the plot and...no wait, that's it :P

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unstable**

Don tried to insist that I rest while they get in contact with President Bishop, but I managed to bluff my way out of that!

I argued it was my problem so I should see him, and eventually won. I also convinced them to let me make the call on my own somehow.

"Bishop…" I gulp as I speak into my gauntlet, watching the screen that appeared carefully.

"_Ah, Violet. It's good to see you're alright_"

I sigh, I just can't get used to this whole 'he's the president and is now on the same side as us' thing of this future, but I have to try to overcome it.

"Well…I don't think I am, and I'm hoping you know why," I try to keep calm as I speak. "Can I meet with you…as soon as possible?"

He smiles, "_But of course, it couldn't do any harm_."

We arrange to meet at his end rather than here. I'm to meet him in a couple of hours, so I'll have to get myself ready to go by then.

I go to move from where I am but find I fall over, my leg muscles cramping and complaining about the weight of me on them. I stretch them out, rubbing the worst spots with my hands before attempting to get up again. After about three tries, I manage to stand; soon, I'm stumbling back to where my family waits.

Before I'm bombarded with questions, I quickly tell them the arrangements. I then find Mikey supporting me, obviously sensing I wasn't entirely steady on my feet.

"You're in no state to leave," Don protests.

I give him a stern look, "I'm going!"

"But…"

"Dude, she said she's going," Mikey defends me this time.

He looks unsatisfied but gives up on the argument.

* * *

We enter President Bishop's office in the Pan-Galactic Alliance Headquarters, Mikey staying close to me once more in case my legs go weak again.

"So how can I help you Violet?" he asks me; I still find it hard to talk to him when he sounds…_kind_.

I gulp slightly, "Well, we need to know what you found out about how I was mutated"

"It's degenerating, isn't it?" he looks to Donatello for an answer.

Don simply nods.

"Alright, listen carefully," Bishop instructs us. "Almost a hundred years ago when the Foot went after Violet, the Shredder had other plans besides her and that portal. After encountering you four brothers, he wanted to try making an army like you, but needed them fast.

"Stockman created such a formula for him but was unaware of its instability. Shredder, eager to test it, decided since you were to die by his hands anyway, that you could be the first to test the formula. In order to do this, he made sure all the darts his soldiers took contained a dose of the formula mixed with the tranquilizers.

"When he found out it worked, he got Stockman to test how stable the mutation was. The injections, the blood tests, all the things they put you through were a test. He wanted you to join him when it began to look like it was a success, as all he needed you for was to open the portal, nothing else. When you refused, he decided to carry out his original plans, but that still failed.

"The papers Michelangelo obtained from Stockman's lab were some of the early tests he had conducted to see how the formula had affected you. But what your brothers didn't find out and never did, was after the whole incident, it was uncovered that the formula wasn't stable. Stockman did accelerated tests on your cells and found they degenerated after a while. He couldn't calculate exactly when, but it wasn't long if they were stressed too much like the Shredder had originally wanted.

"The project never worked, which is why Shredder never got an army of turtle warriors like he had planned. The only reason your mutation lasted as long as it did Violet is because your lifestyle was fairly healthy for your body. The pregnancy you had which you miscarried was because of this instability, your body couldn't cope so had to save itself. After that, it was only a matter of time; everything that's happened here probably hasn't helped and now it's started."

I shake my head in disbelief, I knew he'd know why, but I didn't realize he'd know this much!

Don finally speaks after a brief silence. "So, is there a way to cure it?"

"Possibly, perhaps Baxter Stockman can help you as it was his formula"

He summons Stockman, I still shiver when I see him, and even if he isn't evil, he still causes me to remember bad things. His appearance is slightly different to how I remember seeing him previously, he now seems to actually have a human body; I've been told it's like Bishops and been modified though.

I keep flexing, my muscles feeling stiff. Whenever I sit, my knees go and my ankles hurt, and when I stand, my neck and shoulders feel heavy and ache.

As I stretch my right leg out, moving my ankle, it cracks. I see Mikey grimace slightly; he hates it when people crack their joints.

I look between Don and Stockman, watching them talk, but I don't take in what they're saying. I may understand some science, but I know I wouldn't get most of what these two would discuss, so I just stare.

I feel Mikey grab me as I wobble slightly, starting to feel light headed. I close my eyes tight to try and make the feeling subside, only just about coping with it. I shake my head and push him away lightly, showing him I'm fine. He frowns but says nothing.

After a long discussion between the scientists, I find us leaving once more for the penthouse. I guess Don found out what he wanted to since we aren't taking Stockman (although I'm kind of glad of that).

As we sit in the ship, I feel a heavy feeling in my chest, one I don't think I've ever felt before. I start to worry though as I add up my problems. A crushing feeling chest pain, fatigue, clammy sweating, dizziness…

You know what that points to?

"Donny…" I try to remain calm.

"What?" he asks from the front of the ship as he's driving.

I gulp, "Well…I kind of think I may be in the early warning signs of a _heart attack_"

I see Mikey immediately tense up in his seat; worry flooding into him.

Leo takes over control of the ship and Don comes over to me.

"Are you sure?" he asks quietly.

I explain the symptoms quickly, still attempting to stay cool about it. He goes to the back of the ship and comes back with a syringe.

He sighs, "You're lucky I came prepared"

"Wait! That's not going to make me _high as a kite_ again, is it?" I ask skeptically.

"It shouldn't" he moves closer, feeling for the right point on my arm. "May I?" he looks at me questioningly. I nod slowly. "There we go; you should be fine"

I feel as relieved, as does Mikey now. I just hope…

* * *

I open my eyes suddenly, not remembering blacking out. As I become more aware of my surroundings, I find I'm looking at the lab's ceiling from a bed and there appears to be a quiet beeping in the background. I trace my gaze to the side where I come into eye contact with Mikey.

He's filled with panic. "Do you know where you are?" he asks me.

I smirk, thinking it's a joke, but when I go to speak, I find I can't. My muscles refuse to work for me, so all I end up giving him is a quiet croak. I instead nod slowly, trying to understand what happened.

"You'll be okay, I promise!"

I close my eyes and try to focus on speech. I need to know what's happening. "Tell…me what's…going…on" I force it out painfully, opening my eyes once I'm done.

He looks awestruck, as if he thought I couldn't speak at all. I give him a small glare to show him I don't want to ask him again.

He quickly regains himself. "Well…um…" he still doesn't say much.

I sigh and my eyes scan away from him, not in the mood for '_secrets_' or anything like that.

He tries to get my attention again. "Look, I'm sorry Violet…but I don't really know"

Figures. He probably totally ignored everything Don said to him.

"Donny…" my voice comes out in a near whisper. It actually feels like it's getting harder to speak. Either that or I'm just getting tired.

He understands what I'm asking and runs off to fetch my smarter brother. When Don arrives, I give him a similar questioning look I gave Mikey.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" he says nervously to me.

I frown at him before attempting speech. "What's…going…on?"

He looks intrigued by the fact I'm forcing myself to talk.

"Well, that medicine I gave you stopped the heart attack…"

Good to hear!

"…But the instability of your mutation caused you to have a stroke instead."

Not so good to hear…

"We feared it had given you permanent brain damage"

Is that why I'm having trouble speaking? Is he saying I could be like this for a while? I want to question him but don't have the energy to keep forcing broken sentences out at him.

Instead I try to ask something else. "How…will you…cu-" I cough suddenly as I get halfway through my sentence, losing it entirely.

"Cure you?"

I nod, thankful he understood the meaning so I didn't have to go through more pain.

"We have a few options that we're testing, but only one seems to be doable at the moment" I want to ask him about it but can't. "At the moment you're stable; try to get some rest, it's the best thing for you at the moment"

He leaves before I can argue against his point. I'm left alone in the lab, staring at the same spot on the ceiling. Eventually, I force myself into a sitting position, which essentially takes all my effort, so I can see the rest of the lab.

It's only then I notice my pink mask is gone. I guess Mikey took it…_again_! I know he doesn't like seeing me like this; he's unsure what to do or say about it, so he avoids me as much as he can. I look down to my hand where there are a couple of different things attached to check my heartbeat and various other levels.

I'm unaware of how much time passes, but later Cody enters.

"You okay?"

I nod slightly.

"Don't worry…"

WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT WHEN THEY SEE ME?!

"…Donny's working overtime to try cure you"

I bite my lip, before forcing out a single word painfully. "_How_?"

He smiles, "I'm sure he'll explain it to you if…_when_ he knows it will work" he corrects himself mid-sentence as if to try keep a positive outlook for me.

I lay back down, fatigued suddenly. I don't say anything; I just let myself drift back into an uneasy sleep awaiting the answers I require.

* * *

Thankfully, when I next awoke I didn't have as many problems as before. My speech is now back to normal, and I don't feel so tired.

Don stands before me finally telling me what he plans to do, making it sound more complex than it really is.

"So what you're telling me is you're going to filter out the mutagen from my system, then replace it by giving me a blood transfusion from one of you guys?" I raise an eyebrow, thinking it all sounds too simple, if not anti-climactic.

"Basically…yes" he smiles at me. "The difficult part is going to be removing it, I don't know what it will do to you, it could make you de-mutate…although you can't go back to being human, and your genetic structure is far too altered already…"

I sigh, "Any other problems?"

"Kind of…only one of the four of us is a compatible blood type to yours…"

"How is that a problem?" I look at him skeptically.

His smile fades slightly. "Well…"

I think for a moment. "It's Raph, isn't it?"

"He doesn't like needles…I've always had problems when I've needed to inject him or test him…I often have to trick him or get samples from his wounds, but the amount I'll need to take this time, I can't do that"

"I can talk to him," I give him an understanding look.

"You'll have to do it soon then, we really need to start the treatment now! Your system is on the verge of shutting itself down!"

I remain cool. "Don't worry, I'll sort it"

* * *

"NO WAY! Nuh-uh, I ain't gonna do it!" Raph stands and moves away from me. "Why don't you get _fearless_ or _shell-fer-brains_ to help ya, cause I won't"

I sigh. "You're the only one who can do it…"

"Why the fuck should I?" he's panicking, I can feel that clearly.

I don't answer, becoming suddenly woozy. I stagger over to him and make eye contact. "It's me or the needle Raph," I hiss at him, "Think about it."

I feel myself collapse to the floor; Raph starts to worry more. "Vi! Are ya okay?" he demands as he kneels next to me.

I'm on the verge of blacking out; the shadows ready to take me once more. I manage to whisper one more thing to him though before I'm gone for good. "I love you bro"

* * *

…Where am I?

I look around myself; I'm standing in a small room on my own. The room is basic; the floor is tiled in a black and white checkered pattern, the walls are white with some red curtains lacing one wall. There is a single door in front of me, but when I go to look at what is beyond it, I find it is locked.

Why am I here?

I don't know…is this limbo? Am I dead?

There's a shimmer in front of me. I back off a bit, unsure what to do. It soon goes though and I'm left wondering what the hell that was.

I turn around and look behind me, only to find a mirror. Useful…At least I won't forget who I am! As I gaze into the mirror, I find I'm wearing a white gown as well.

I have no idea how long I wasn't aware of anything; it's like I was lost in blackness for only a few seconds, but shadows can trick you. Time is often distorted in them so you could have been out a few seconds, or you could have been out a few weeks!

The door suddenly opens, a figure slipping in quickly as if running from something…_or to someone_!

Next thing I know, I'm in the strong arms of my mate, Michelangelo.

"I found you!" He hugs tighter.

I look at him strangely. "Huh?"

"I don't know how long I've been looking Babe, but it seemed like forever! You playing hide and seek?"

I smirk, "Yeah, by locking myself in a room! How do I come up with these things?"

He smiles. "It doesn't matter, at least we're together now"

I continue to hug him closely, not wanting to let go; I don't want to be alone again!

"Don said he's going to keep you under until you're fully stable just in case," he tells me slowly.

I frown, "So everything has been done? He's given me the cure?"

Mikey nods happily. I sigh in relief and lift my head up to kiss him. As we move away, his grin widens.

"So why are you in here? Were you waiting for yours truly to rescue you?"

I give him a solemn glance. "Well, that's the thing…I don't know. I'm not even sure how long I've been out"

A funny feeling overcomes me, one I've felt before, that time I lost my memory and awoke. I feel myself fading from Mikey quickly; I scream out but hear nothing in return. The room is now gone, I'm back in the darkness. But something else is happening…

* * *

I feel myself coughing violently as I become aware of everything around me. There's a really irritating sensation in my throat causing it.

Someone near me reacts and moves closer to try solve the problem, I can tell by the emotional reaction it's Donny.

Before he does anything though, it subsides, allowing me to breathe once more. I gasp for air, working out what's happening as I regain myself. Mikey said Don was going to keep me asleep, yet I'm awake…and Don seems as clueless as me as to why, I can feel that without asking him.

I lay there, unsure what to do. My body feels kind of numb, so I don't know if I'm in any pain for the drugs cloud most of my nervous system's responses.

I decide to try moving something small to make sure I'm okay. I glance to my hand and twitch the fingers lightly. A stabbing sensation is felt in the back of my hand oddly, but when I turn it I find there's a needle stuck in it.

I sigh and pull myself up slightly. Before Don can shower me with questions, I raise a hand up and signal for him to stop. "_I am a very unusual one,_" I put on a sophisticated voice as I quote what the Utroms always said to me.

He smiles as realization creeps in then he begins to laugh with me. We both savour the moment while we can, the feeling in the room lightening drastically as we do so.

It remains that way until Mikey comes bursting in. "What happened?" he asked desperately.

"Oh the usual, I just woke up when I shouldn't…_again_" I grin to him, surprising him as it is me who answers.

Don half-smirks, "Well, you're pretty stable now…" He starts to unhook me from all the monitors. "I'll let you go, but you must rest and tell me immediately if anything feels out of the ordinary"

"Deal!" I beam at him as he removes the needle from the back of my hand. "I've gotta go thank someone as it is"

Mikey is curious as to what I mean, but I wave away his concern as I stretch my muscles. As I flex each of them to rid them of the stiffness that invades, I can't help but notice how much better I feel already.

After a while, I finally stand up, surprisingly balanced on my feet unlike before. I go out of the lab, stopping and turning shortly after as I know Mikey is right behind me. He jumps, as he didn't expect me to do so.

"You scared me when you just disappeared from our world…" he has a fairly neutral expression right now, emotions kind of clashing within him.

"I kind of scared me too!" I grin, but I don't keep it for long. "How do I know all this is real though?"

He smirks, "You know it is"

"Maybe…" I sigh, and then look back to him. "Look, I've got to go thank Raph for going through with this, can I have a bit of time?"

"Sure babe" he gives a sort of understanding look then goes off slowly. I can feel he wants to stay by my side right now, but I have to do this, then I can let Mikey smother me as much as he wants.

I go to Raph's room, entering slowly. "R-Raph?" I stutter slightly, suddenly nervous.

It's pitch black in here, I think he might be asleep; I go to leave when…

"Violet!" someone grabs me in the darkness, hugging me closely.

"Hey big bro…" I hug him back, knowing I owe him more than anything else. "I…just wanted to say…thank you"

Even in the low level of light, I can see his small smile.

"You…I…" a light blush invades my cheeks, as I am lost for words.

"Don't worry Vi, I understand how you feel"

I give him a mock frown. "Hey! That's my job!"


	13. Homecoming

**Author's Notes**: Finally convinced myself to go through this. I admit, I split the original chapter in half to form two smaller chapters as it was getting too long and was a bit rushed as one big thing. I needed to add more explanation to the next part anyway, so here we go. :3 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: _Lhiams Violet as ploht shoh_...er...I mean, Violet and this plot are mine XD

*_Kohana_ = Little Flower (Japanese

* * *

**Chapter 13: Homecoming**

"You know guys…out of everything I've encountered in the future, I think I'm going to miss you the most" I smile as I stand before the clones, talking softly to them as I prepare myself for going home.

Cody said the Time Window was pretty much ready and within the next few hours we'll be sent home, so I'm preparing my clone brothers for it.

Dark Mikey pouts, "No fair!"

I touch him on the shoulder lightly. "But I'll always be with you…" he goes to ask how when I point to his chest, "In there!"

I wish I didn't have to leave them, but at least they aren't living badly anymore.

"Violet," Dark Leo growls slowly, "We'll never forget you…what you've done for us…"

My smile flicks into a grin, "Hey, what is _family_ for?"

"Family?" Dark Mikey tilts his head in confusion. I simply nod to him.

* * *

As I enter the lab, I am sad that I had to do that to them, but I think it would have been worse _without_ me saying goodbye.

"You can go home! The time window is up and running again!" Cody announces as I approach.

I give a half-smile and go and stand next to Leo, Raph and my Master. Mikey approaches with a bag full of future stuff but is soon lectured on not taking anything home. We all must remove the equipment we are wearing to do so. I gave my tessen to Mikey's clone as a present though because he treasured them so dearly before, so I was already weapon-less.

"Guess this is goodbye" Cody sets it up for us.

We all say our goodbyes, my brothers starting to jump into the portal. That's when I see Serling start to spark, gibbering about a virus taking over him.

I dive at Cody as he swings his arm round. "Cody! LOOK OUT!" I manage to save him from the blow as Serling moves towards the machine my family have already exited through.

"Thanks Violet, but if you don't hurry, you'll miss your ride home!" he tells me quickly.

We both jump up quickly. "See ya Cody!" I run towards the portal Serling has grabbed by the edges. I see Viral's head appear above him formed from a load of red energy, but then go into the time window as I get nearer.

Cody is ahead of me and tries to pull Serling away but is immediately shocked and thrown backwards, falling onto the floor.

I'm about to get there, about to enter when I see the edges begin to break; the machine is collapsing! I dive forward with all my speed and strength as the portal explodes, closing my eyes for impact!

* * *

_"You okay?"_

_I look over to Mikey who's lying next to me. "I guess…it's just…"_

_He smirks, "You can't stop thinking about going home?"_

_I nod slowly._

_"Well I don't mind where or when we are, as long as we're together! I don't want to miss anything to do with my __Kohana!"_

_"Oh Mikey…"_

_"I mean it! No dream of mine could outrank being with you!"_

_I feel myself blush lightly. "You smooth talker"_

_I hug into him, laying my head on his chest so I can feel his heart beat._

_Together. Safe._

* * *

"Well at least everyone got home okay" I hear someone speak out loud.

I groan in response, feeling sort of drained of something…but what?

"Violet?"

I pull myself into a sitting position and look up into the face of my friend.

"Cody? What are you doing back in the past?" I ask hazily, the smoke around us obscuring my vision.

He gives a sad smile, "Violet, I'm not in the past…_we're_ not in the past, you're still in the future…"

I recoil as I start to work out why I feel so wrong. "It's gone!"

"What?" He seems confused.

"My link…it's gone…_Mikey_…" I curl up into a ball, feeling as if there's a void within me. This is the first time since the binding ceremony I've felt truly alone. I feel tears escape my eyes as I sit there, so I bury my face in my knees so Cody won't see.

I feel him place a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Violet! I'll get you home, I promise!"

I look up even though my face is tear-stricken, asking ever so quietly "Really?"

"Really!"

I stand up, "Thanks Cody, but I need some time alone…"

Actually, that's completely the opposite of what I want, but I can't stand it when people see me cry like this. He lets me leave as he says he'll start work on getting a new time window made in time.

I walk slowly because I'm depressed, up to the roof. I go and sit on the edge of it, hugging my legs, ignoring the fact it's starting to rain. I sit there as the rain drenches me, hitting my body and chilling it quickly. I still don't care though, all I care about is the fact I can no longer feel Mikey; we are truly separated.

Even up here depresses me, as this part was where my Master Splinters worked most, making a rooftop garden as a place of solitude.

"_Mikey_…" I whisper into the gloom, sniffing slightly as I look over the city.

I close my eyes and once again rest it on my knees. I wish I could feel his heart beat again, that made me feel so safe. Now I feel all exposed and alone, in other words: vulnerable.

"Violet?" Someone growls. I hear them approaching slowly, their feet splashing through the puddles that are forming due to the rain.

I don't respond.

"What are you doing?"

I glance back at the clone behind me, catching a flash of blue; it's Leo's. But I remain silent.

He now stands behind me, looming over my sanctuary. "I think you need to talk to someone, right?" A small smile creeps onto his face, but he tries to not make it obvious.

I stare at him for a minute, analyzing him cautiously. He sits next to me slowly, unsure what else to say to me.

"It's just…I feel…_empty_"

He sighs, making me start wonder why he came…but that's one of the similarities he has with the real Leo: he cares about me too much to leave me.

I can see he's trying to work out what to say. "What do you mean?"

"Something important has gone!" I lower my voice again, "But…" I dip my head again.

"So? You've still got us, you haven't lost everything," he looks away quickly, trying to hide the slight blush he has.

I close my eyes, "I know, but it's not only that…I worry about them…my other family…I have no clue where or even when they are, let alone if they're safe"

He places a hand on my shoulder, making me turn my gaze to him. "Those guys are strong, they can look after themselves"

Wow…first one of the clones to give my other brothers a compliment.

"I know" I lamely repeat.

He offers me a hand and helps me stand. I'm now completely drenched, as is he.

He leads, starting to walk to the left, so I go to his right so I can walk beside him. As we get to the door, he opens it for me and lets me in first. I shiver as I stand in the corridor, sneezing as I am too cold. Lucky for me Master Keiko trained me to deal with drastic temperatures (both hot and cold), so I haven't got to worry about going into hibernation again.

I try to shake the worst off only to find Dark Leo splash me…on purpose! I splash him back playfully and we soon start a water fight, using the puddles we created on the floor to do so.

It's then when I realize why he did it: To distract me from my problems. Also, I know he felt like it.

I thank him for our talk, say goodbye once more, and quickly run away from him to dry off. I hear him shout out to me, but I can't stop, I've started to cry again.

I lock myself in the bathroom, drying myself with a towel briefly before flopping down onto the floor and hugging my knees once more.

* * *

"There! Finished!" Cody announces to me.

I eventually emerged from my sulking in the bathroom and rejoined Cody in the lab. I look at the machine before us.

"Um…Cody? I hate to say this…but that's not the Time Window"

It looks a bit like the Transcendental Lathe…but it's not; it's got a platform too.

He smirks. "You're right, it isn't, but it will send you home." I give him an odd look so he continues. "Using some of Don's blueprints, I created this machine. It's a bit like the time window, but it will send you differently by…"

I stop him. "I don't think I'll understand, so you can stop now" I give him a smile, "So I guess this is goodbye…"

"Yeah…"

We stand in silence for a moment, but I make a move I would have never dreamt of when I first got here: I hug him! We embrace, I could feel it would be comforting for him, so I gave in and gave him what he wanted…though I like hugs, so I don't mind.

I go to move away when he stops me. "Wait! I've got something to show you!" he smiles broadly taking out an old looking but well-kept book.

"Cody…if that's April and Casey's journal, trust me when I say I don't want to read it"

"It's not…" I sigh in relief but tense up more when he says "…it's yours!"

"I especially don't want to see that!" I give him a scared look, "It could destroy the future!"

"Oh, it won't" he assures me, "You put…well, _will put_ instructions in it". He forces the book into my hands, I notice a page marked with a bookmark. "Open it"

I gulp, shakily opening it to the page indicated. There is a blank page on the left side and a photo stuck on the right hand page. I can't help but smile at the photo; it is Mikey and me, hugging into each other lovingly.

"Who took that?" I ask slowly, "It makes me look kind of fat…"

Cody shakes his head and takes the journal back slowly. "It doesn't matter, all I can say to you is that you get home safely"

I nod slowly, walking up onto the platform, Cody going to the computer and typing in some stuff.

He activates the machine after exchanging a final smile. The laser thing come down and start to scan me, then begin to zap me…splitting me up as if teleporting me somewhere.

As I leave, I hear Cody say something quietly. His words were "Just tell them…" whatever the heck that was supposed to mean.


	14. Going Digital

**Ramblings of some nutter**: I would have had this up yesterday, but the site was having issues... :P I had to add better descriptions because this is set during BTTS and I realized it wasn't informative enough for those who hadn't seen it yet. Alas, here we are. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own...A GIANT SCRATTE PLUSH!!!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 14: Going Digital**

I open my eyes, unsure of how long I've been out, only to find I'm in an alien place. I don't know where I am, but the figure before me I do know.

"Shredder?" I demand, "Where the hell am I?"

I go to move towards him only to find my arms and legs tied up to something. I look round and find some sort of _energy ropes_ around my wrists and ankles going _into thin air_.

WHAT THE HELL?!

The scenery around me is strange too. I am essentially _floating_ before what appears to be the Shredder, and I only say that for he is different in appearance to what I remember.

He now bears dangerous looking red spikes along his shoulders, two big ones and three small ones on each side, as well as a spike on his knee and two on his leg armor. His gauntlets are now red too, and he bears red and orange glowing markings over his armor, particularly around the chest area. His helmet is the most obvious change though; it now has two massive spikes coming out to each side, with a large red foot clan logo covering the joint between these and the top of the helmet is pointed, making it look a little like a hat.

This Shredder is on a weird spiky throne, which is on a red cube. This in turn is part of a strange structure that is made up of many more red cubes…but then when I look up or down I can see light bars running through its centre…

THIS IS ALL TOO WEIRD!!!

"Quiet child, I do not know how you got here, but you may be my token out of here" he stands and approaches me, moving to the edge of his cube so he can now reach me. "Such an interesting creature, you appear to be of the real world," he reaches out and touches my chin, lifting my head against my will, "Am I right Violet?"

"_Real world_? Where the fuck did I get sent?" I shout at him.

He merely laughs. This is definitely the Shredder I remember.

I continue. "Answer me…or I'll…"

"Enough!" He holds out his hands in front of himself and they extend into orange net-like lights that grab onto me. He zaps me, forcing me to cry out in pain, "That will at least stop you from leaving"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask but he still chooses to ignore me.

"Now, I sense some similar forms to you entering this place. I shall go and _check on them_ just for you"

He starts to spark then disappears into some sort of electric orange lightning bolts before I can speak against him again.

I think the only comfort I have right now is the empty feeling is gone…I can feel Mikey. It is very faint, but I can sense him once more.

After a few minutes of me being alone, the Shredder re-appears.

"You're family are as annoying as ever, but I think perhaps you'd like a little _re-union_…" his tone uneases me somewhat, and soon we both are zapped away by the orange lightning.

We form in front of my four brothers and he sends them all flying with a big blast of energy. It's then when he somehow forces me in front of him with the mere movement of his hands; I feel like a rag doll on strings!

"Rise turtles! Rise and be destroyed!" Shredhead shouts to my brothers.

I watch as Don makes his way back over to some cube things while the others try to attack the Shredder.

All of my brothers are wearing this special armor I've never seen before…but I've got to admit, it makes Mikey look HOT!

He flings me forward, still hanging in the air, and uses me like a puppet to attack my brothers, using the energy ropes on me to force movement into my body.

"Violet!" I hear Leo call out to my right as they all draw nearer.

Mikey spins his nunchacku and makes an orange glowing ball around himself, running at the Shredder determinedly. While this distracts Shredder, Raph and Leo break the bonds controlling me and I fall to the ground.

"Let us deal with the Shredder, you go to Don where it's safe," Raph orders as they proceed to attack again.

I run over to my smart brother who's fiddling with some weird device on his wrist. I then look at the light blue cubes and see the image in them.

"Master Splinter?" I ask uncertainly.

Don nods as he continues to attempt to collect them…I think. "How'd you get in here?" he asks me as he works quickly.

"I don't know…I woke up after Cody tried to send me back using something based off one of your designs"

He frowns in thought, "My designs…? The cyber portal! Of course!"

"Am I missing something?"

"Violet, listen to me, we are in cyberspace, do you understand?"

I am slightly confused, "Cyberspace? You mean like the internet?" I pale as realisation creeps in.

He finishes collecting the pieces and shouts to the others. We then move over to where Mikey is and Don helps him up. He pushes a button and a portal opens before us.

"You first," he instructs. I walk towards it only to be electrocuted and repelled backwards. I complain as he frowns, "That shouldn't have happened…I don't understand"

"You guys get out, don't worry about me!"

Don thinks quickly, pushing Mikey into the portal he's already created. He presses more buttons on his wrist and creates a doorway. "Quick, get in!" He instructs.

"But…"

"Just trust me!" He gives me a firm look, so I nod and run into it, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Where am I?

It's strange here…similar to before though. There are way too many numbers surrounding me! I walk slowly through the jungle of digits and inspect the scenery around.

Could this be the lair's mainframe?

"_Violet? You there?_" I hear Don's voice; it sounds distorted somewhat and a little distant.

I turn around, "Don?" I move towards the source and find a strange screen floating in front of me. "Hello?"

I then see the image of the lair before me. I see Don look suddenly relieved.

"_Are you okay?_" Leo asks me.

"Define '_okay_'" I fold my arms, feeling more and more weirded out by where I am.

Mikey is almost immediately in Don's face. "_So what are you waiting for? Fire up the cyber portal so I can go back in there!_"

"_I can't_" Don says quietly. "_It needs time to recharge_"

I can tell Mikey wants to storm off in a Raph-like fashion, but he doesn't. He controls himself so he can stay close…well, as close as possible, to me as he can.

"It's okay, I'll be fine" I smile at them.

Explanations are then given about what happened to our Master, mainly that Viral used Turtle-X's decompiler ray to shoot at Raph, Leo, Mikey and _sensei_, but Splinters saved the others by taking the hit himself.

The others soon head off and I'm left with Don who goes through Cyberspace details with me.

"_It's kind of scary how similar your readings are to Viral's right now…_" Don almost ponders to himself. "_Whatever the Cyber Shredder did to you, he's made it almost impossible for me to let you out_"

I frown. "But I'm nothing like Viral! She wouldn't have been immediately caught upon entry here…Cyber Shredder is more like her"

"_Perhaps…_" Don also thinks about it. "_But while you're in there, the key is to think like a cybernaut_"

"Think like a cybernaut?" I find this notion a little confusing but go with it.

Don uploads the data bits of Master Splinter and I see the little cubes re-appear in front of me. The computer starts trying to piece them together, going really slow and putting them in the wrong place.

"Don, let me do that, it'll give me something to do," I sigh, getting increasingly annoyed about the computer getting it wrong.

"_Okay, I'm sure you'll be better at it_" he says, probably unaware of the computer's incompetence towards this task.

I look at the pieces before me, all of them floating unaided. I pick up the nearest one and inspect it. I can see no obvious difference…well I couldn't until I saw a little etching on each one, giving me some indication of where to put it.

I look before me at the Master Splinter shaped grid to put the bits in. Thinking carefully, I look around the grid to see spaces for each bit, and upon closer inspection, more etchings. I gingerly place the bit I'm holding in the space with the same mark.

It flashes slightly and stays in place. When I poke it, it remains firm.

After putting the other bits Don collected in place, I relax slightly. As I sit down in the lotus position on the apparent floor, I ponder to myself.

_Think like a cybernaut?_

I close my eyes and focus, thinking about everything that's happened recently.


	15. Bits and Bytes

**Vicky says**: I'm SO sorry T.T I should have had this up so much sooner, but I didn't...I'll probably give you some more over the weekend to make up for it. It's all because I've just started my college course so had an extremely busy week of which I missed about 3 days of internet because I was exhausted when I got home...

I admit, this is another weird chapter (kinda) but it will be the last time Violet is in cyberspace.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the TMNT, just this plot, Violet...and my guest at the end ;D Cookies for anyone who can guess who they are!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bits and Bytes**

I sense someone enter unprotected, the Shredder near by. Almost immediately I move as an energy impulse (or 'code impulse' as Don puts it) and form a protective shield around them.

"What the-?" Mikey almost screams.

"Mikey…" I sigh as I form in front of him, "What did Don tell you about coming in here without him knowing?"

He looks around us. "First off: What's with the pink energy? You're getting way too much like the Cyber Shredder!" I glance at the shield around us; it's pink.

"It's not my fault the category of energy I generate happens to be of that particular coloration…"

He frowns. "And another thing: Why are you talking so weirdly?"

"I have no idea what you're on about…you should just be happy I came, otherwise Shredhead would have got you," I fold my arms.

I let the shield down and go to move away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I've got tasks to complete…gathering data bits, sequencing them correctly, you know, my job"

He glares at me, "You've been in here for a couple of days and yet you've changed so much, half the time I swear it's not you"

"So are you gonna help me or not?" I ask him, surprising him suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I may be _different_ as you put it, but I'm still me. You try living here twenty-four seven and not being affected"

He summons his Cyber Ripper and boards it. "Wanna lift?"

"My way is quicker" I smirk at him.

"Doubt it!" He zooms off, going an acceptable speed for the time we've got, but I can beat him.

I go back to my energy form and ride an impulse again, coming out at my destination mere seconds later. I start scanning the surroundings for the data bits, quickly spotting them; I turn and fold my arms.

"Told ya that thing was slow" I stick my tongue out at him as he arrives, getting off the vehicle grumpily. "Come on"

I soon lead him towards the bits. I collect them in my hands and put them in a small pouch file I made for them, almost like a portable memory drive.

"We're taking my transport this time, okay?" I grab his hand as he nods slightly. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"This!"

I focus and manifest myself into energy, spreading around him, engulfing him. I form a protective orb around him and force him into his energy state. I then find an impulse and transport us to the next destination.

I let him go, back to normal of course, and re-form myself. "See, quicker than that _shopping cart _of yours"

"Warn me next time! That was way beyond weird!"

I turn my back on him. "You get used to it after the fourth or fifth time"

After collecting more bits, I take him back to the mainframe where I am currently residing.

"Home sweet home" I sigh as I hold the pouch out in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asks me slowly.

I smile at him. "Watch closely"

I let the bits come out of my pouch and float in front of me. I look at them briefly then at the grid. They then start to slot themselves into place _without_ me touching them.

"How did you-?"

"If you don't think like a cybernaut, it makes no sense" I give him a half glance.

He frowns. "That's all everyone ever says: _Think like a cybernaut_…well I don't get it!"

I roll my eyes, "You will…" I let myself appear next to him, making him jump when I drape my arms over his shoulders. "Just act like anything is possible, that's how I learnt"

"Anything?" He gives a cheeky grin.

I nod, countering his cheeky grin with a twisted smirk.

I hug into him, kissing him before resuming our conversation. "So, up for it?" I grin, letting myself float off the ground, away from him.

"Up for what?" he asks.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell, from where I am.

He lamely jumps up and down on the spot. "But I can't fly!"

"Maybe in reality…but here…who knows?" I shrug.

He thinks for a moment, trying to work it out or something. Soon, I watch him manage to hover on spot for a few seconds before falling again.

"Let yourself go, don't think about it" I give him a wicked look, "I thought you wanted to _play_ with me"

He blushes suddenly; he probably forgot I could read his emotions to tell his intentions.

I lay back, crossing my legs and bringing my hands behind my head, as if sitting in a chair. "And I thought you were up to it…maybe I should have tried Raph…"

"Shut up! I can do it! Watch!" He shouts, jumping up and slowly getting closer on a wobbly path. He manages to grab me after a short while and I giggle.

"Fine, I guess I must deliver what I promised…"

* * *

I stir slightly from my rest as I hear my brothers talking about something.

"…_I mean the creature doesn't seem to be totally organic_"

I move to the screen to find out what's going on, soon being told the Shredder is sending animals to the real world in hopes of escape (basically, he's using all these creatures to fine tune his own cyber-portal). Mikey then points out the news reports in which more of the mutated creatures are running amok downtown.

"Don, I'll go check out what the Shredder's up to, you guys sort out things on your end"

I am soon gone, traveling as fast as I can to where the Shredder lives, the place I first woke up. I stop as I come up outside the entrance, controlling my breath before entering.

I dare a peek inside the doorway, looking in on what he's doing. He has many animals in there, which he is sending into a cyber portal. It's only when his lackey Khan calls in that he stops.

"_Master Shredder?_"

He sounds annoyed. "Yes Khan, what is it?"

"_My lord, are these creatures really necessary? They're proven…difficult to contain_"

"The creatures have allowed me to refine the portal. I will not risk losing even a fraction of my program! I am the Shredder! I will return in tact, or not at all! The portal is close to perfection, as you can see each creature has arrived less mutated than the last. Perhaps it is time to perform… one of the _final_ _tests…_"

I don't like the way he said that…I have a sudden bad feeling about all this.

"One using something…closer to your heart"

He produces an image of Khan and sends it through the portal. Apparently it was a success as he starts gloating about it. I start to move closer, only to find myself jumped.

"HA! You thought you could surprise me Violet?" He grabs me, restraining me easily. "Just in case images are not sufficient enough, when the time comes, you'll be going through the portal with me!" He laughs mockingly.

"Um…in case you don't remember, you made it so I can't leave dude," I continue to struggle, trying to use my newer cyber skills to my aid, but I'm failing miserably to put in bluntly.

He continues to laugh as he shocks me similarly to before, causing me to cry out once more. "Not any more, you _will_ accompany me through the portal child!"

I guess he's going along the lines of: _That way if the portal doesn't work properly, he'll be taking me down with him_!

He pulls me up onto the platform and orders it to start the transferral, forcing us into a kind of stasis while it works…Man, his is much slower than Don's portal!

I am unsure of what happens for the next three minutes or so, but I soon find myself falling off the platform as Shredder pushes me forward. I stare up at the scene before me; the most scared I have been in ages. There are a load of foot ninjas who have captured Leo and Raph! They look equally as worried as I feel.

"At last! I AM FREE!" Shredder announces loudly.

All his supporters yell in unison "Long live the Shredder!"

"And now as I just taste life, you turtles shall now taste your doom!"

I back off towards my brothers who are also backing off.

"It's good to see you Violet, but I'm afraid the re-union may be cut short," Leo hisses at me.

"I'm scared _Onii Chan_…" I mutter as I near them. It's then when I stop and curl up into a ball, overcome with pain, screaming out in agony.

"Violet?" Leo comes up next to me.

Raph grits his teeth, "Don and Mikey must have messed up the cyber portal, 'cause whatever is happening to Violet is happening to Shredhead too"

"Stay away" I growl as I feel myself begin to change, squinting over at the Shredder to see him mutating bizarrely as well.

He throws us all backwards, making us fall outside. I am not really aware of much though; I'm in too much pain.

My shell forms sharp pieces and grows outwards. I feel my hands converting to claws, as well as my small tail becoming way bigger. All parts of me seem to be bigger than usual, but I find it hard to tell. I feel my teeth grow sharp like fangs and I also form a lot of spikes, all along my tail, on my shell, even down my arms…I'm…

I turn my gaze up, finding myself shuddering still, only to see my brothers destroy the Shredder, his body turning to data strands that fade away.

I start to back off, some strange instincts taking over, almost making me flee.

A helicopter lands and my other two brothers jump off, telling the others the portal Shredder had is now out of commission.

"Violet!" Mikey runs over, looking at me sorrowfully.

I give him a confused look, kind of disorientated. "Monster…" I manage a growl, fighting the '_attack everything_' feeling I've gained.

"No…" Mikey is kind of lying, even in my muddled state of mind I know I essentially am.

"Am…can't control…my…"

I suddenly roar loudly, losing the speech entirely. Rage engulfs me, strange feelings that irritate me more filling my head. I dive past Mikey, embedding the claws in my hands and feet into the brick wall and climbing up it.

"VIOLET!" I hear them shout at me, but I continue scaling the wall, reaching the roof quickly then roaring out over the city again.

Everything is in a haze to me, almost as if I'm looking at the world through different eyes. I begin running along the rooftops, grunts and growls escaping me as I do so.

The helicopter flies ahead of me, a lone turtle jumping out to obstruct my path. "Violet…you understand me, I know you do…more than anyone else" they speak as I begin to circle them cautiously, readying myself to either attack or run. "I love you Babe"

"L…love?" I manage to growl, breaking part of the haze around me. "Mi…Mikey…" I stutter, finding it difficult to keep control of the monstrous rage, "Too…hard…" I wince slightly, nearly losing it entirely. "Send me…back!"

I feel myself jerk forward so direct the attack at the ground instead. I smash the part of the roofing I hit, screaming out again at him.

"I'm sorry about this Babe" he brings out a gun and aims carefully as I continue to attempt control. "I'll see you soon"

He shoots a dart, it lodges in my neck, a strange sensation overcoming me, almost as if I am still a part of Cyberspace that was lost, and now I'm being pulled back there quickly. I spy a small data flow from my right hand side before disappearing.

…

Back...

…Am I really back?

For a moment, I swore I was gone and wouldn't ever return. I rub my eyes, regaining myself slowly.

"There she is!" I hear someone call out.

I stagger and fall onto my front, feeling drained. I feel someone roll me over and prop me up into a sitting position.

"Violet" I sense their smile but can't tell who it is; everything has gone so hazy for me.

I return a smile, the voice still not recognizable to me. I know it sounds silly but I can't tell what's going on!

I feel myself drifting into a calming sleep, even in this cyber world.

"Let's take her home," I think Leo said that…it sounds like the sort of thing he'd say.

Am I truly safe now?

Am I…?

…

* * *

I groan as I come to, opening my eyes to find I'm staring at the ceiling of my and Mikey's room.

After Karai destroyed the old lair, Leo saved us and brought us to this place. It was just as big as the old lair, but Mikey managed to convince our father/_sensei_ we should be allowed to share a room. I guess that helped our case in the future, we just needed Cody's permission.

Mikey is next to me, sitting on his side of the bed impatiently. "What took ya?"

"Shut up!" I restrain a giggle as I pull myself into an upright position.

As I suspected, Donny had about a million and one tests for me to check '_my body wouldn't get stressed from being in cyberspace for too long_' or something.

"Mikey?" I ask as we exit the lab together. He doesn't want to leave my side right now; he's clingy because of everything that has happened recently.

"What is it?" He looks at me curiously.

I give a sad smile. "What would you have done if…" my breath catches in my throat making it near impossible to speak. Tears start to run from my eyes as I think about it once more.

"…If I'd lost you?" He finishes my sentence as he hugs me. I nod as I cuddle into him. His answer makes me laugh though, lightening the mood a little. "I wouldn't"

I gaze upwards at him. "Did you feel as empty as I did?"

"Of course…" he seems fairly calm at the moment. "I knew we'd see each other again though. Time can't stand in my way!"

I smirk at him. "You sure have been optimistic recently"

"Yeah, well-"

An alarm starts to go off, making all of us jump.

Don shouts over to us "Someone has tripped the perimeter alarm…whoever it is, they're coming in!"

We all take up our positions near the entrance, readying ourselves for the worst and Don kills the lights. I take out my recently re-acquired tessen and unfold them silently.

I hold my breath as I try to calm myself. It feels like an eternity of waiting! My heartbeat accelerates with each moment. What worries me more is I can sense everyone's emotions BUT the intruders.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look up and meet the smile of my _Onii Chan_. I return it, finally not so stressed.

I watch as a figure comes in slowly, the way they move is as if they're on all fours…

They stand, even in this light I can see they are in a hooded cloak. As they go to move further into the lair, Leo signals for us to make our move.

We all jump out, forming a circle around the intruder. They chuckle slightly at us, as if we're joking.

"What business do you have here?" Leo demands, holding his katana at the ready.

They remain silent, but take up an offensive position. I watch in the low light levels as Leo grits his teeth.

We all stand still for a minute, no one wanting to make the first move. Raph is first to get impatient and attack.

He runs at the cloaked figure, stabbing at them with his sai. The figure jumps backwards, easily dodging each swipe. They then grab his wrist and fling him into the wall. Ouch…

Don is next to attack as they try to continue over to his machines.

As he unsuccessfully attacks, I look to Leo. "Am I the only one who recognizes that style?"

"I do too…" he frowns in thought.

"I just can't place it though!" I moan.

Mikey runs forward to try and help Donny who has been flung to the floor. Leo quickly pushes me out the way though as the intruder throws Mikey towards us.

I nod to him. "Thanks Leo"

He nods back and we both rush to the cloaked figure. Leo tries to attack using his katana only to find himself quickly disarmed. He's then kicked back to where Raph is.

The cloaked figure turns to me, tutting slightly at us all. It aggravates me somewhat.

I slice at them quickly with my tessen, but they are much faster. They move with ease around each attack thrown at them, using their speed to their advantage.

They kick my hand and force one of my tessen into the air. They then catch it and seem to be inspecting it curiously.

"HEY! Give that back!" I run forward once more and use my other tessen to attack.

They use the one they took to defend my attacks. The way they do so annoys me further, they don't even look like they're trying!

I try another attack only to find myself fully disarmed, my other tessen thrown across the floor. Next thing I know, I am being attacked by this cloaked figure.

I fall over onto my shell. I find the intruder towering over me, holding the tessen they stole from me to threaten me. They hold it over me, fully unfolded, ready for the final blow to end the fight!


	16. Parenthood

**Author's Notes**: Here we go! Another chapter...speaking of which...I'll have to speed up writing...I'm maybe 3 more ahead (which is strange for me...usually it's at least 5) :o

**Disclaimer**: I own what I own and don't own what I don't own :P (aka Violet + Plot + Guest = mine!)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Parenthood**

"You've all let your training slip, haven't you?" the cloaked figure suddenly speaks.

I manage to force myself into a sitting position as they move the tessen away from me.

"Now where is he? Where is Splinter?" they ask suddenly.

Raph moves over and pulls me up off the floor. "Why would we tell you?"

I freeze, realization creeping in. I know that voice!

"Mum?!" I say in disbelief, shocking everyone else but Mikey.

"WHAT?!" Raph grabs me by the shoulders, "What do you mean?"

Mikey steps in. "Well…uh…" he hesitates.

The cloaked figure comes over and moves Raph's hands off my shoulders. "Calm down Raphael"

This sets him off more. "How the fuck do you know my name?" he demands angrily.

I back off slightly, only to see Raph scolded. "Language! Where did you learn such…_vile_ words?"

Raph manages to answer with a confused "Huh?"

They remove their cloak, revealing their soft grey fur, black kimono, and long fluffy tail to my brothers.

"Welcome back, Master" I bow to her quickly.

She returns the bow but continues to inspect the others. Mikey quickly bows as she approaches him.

"It is good to see you again Michelangelo." She smiles to him.

"Um…" Don steps forward shyly. "Stupid question…but who are you?"

I rush forward, "Guys…this is my Master Keiko…our…uh…mum…" My voice kind of trails off as I speak, unsure how they'll react to this information.

In the past, I've told my brothers _about_ Keiko, but never a physical description or family matters…her and Splinters requested I didn't, so I obliged.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks me quickly.

I nod briskly.

"All of you boys have grown since last I saw you". The only one she'd seen recently was Mikey when she picked me up.

"We've met?" Raph asked, still kind of dazed.

She chuckles again. "Of course, you were down here though" she holds her hand at the height of her hips.

I glance at Don; he's shaking slightly. Parental matters upset him at the moment, especially because of the Splinters thing…but he's blocking his emotions from me again.

Keiko notices and approaches him slowly. "Donatello, what's wrong?" she brushes his cheek with her furry paw. I suspect she may be able to read his emotions anyway; she's more in tune with her empathy than I am.

He remains quiet.

She suddenly embraces him, humming a tune quietly as he cuddles into her soft fur. I see a small amount of realisation creep onto his face.

"I…I…know that song…" he mutters slowly.

"I used to sing it to you when you got scared" Keiko moves away from him, giving him a small smile.

He frowns somewhat. "I think I remember…you used to cradle me…singing gently to calm me"

She nods to him, bringing her gaze to the other two uncertain brothers. Leo merely stands silently, patiently and furthermore, calmly. Raph on the other hand looks freaked out, and very confused.

"You never did let yourself get close to me" she speaks directly to Raph. "You were worried I'd take Splinters away from whence I came"

He shakes his head. "I don't…"

She looks at him fully. "You loved me, but you also didn't want to trust me"

He closes his eyes, obviously trying to remember.

"Do you recall what I always said though?"

He goes to say no but then instead says, "_The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them_"

She turns back to Leo. "And that leaves you Leonardo."

He doesn't respond, politely being quiet.

"You were always interested in me, but you would never ask me anything." She stands before him, "You always seemed shy around me"

He swallows before answering. "Well…"

"Relax!" she places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to do anything to you…" she then winks at him, "…at least not yet"

His tenseness leaves, his shoulders slumping slightly. "So…um…_Okasama_…what brings you here?"

"You don't need to be so formal," she sighs slightly, "I came to find out what has happened to Splinter-san, he disappeared for a while and I couldn't sense him, then a faint feeling returned…almost as if he's here, but isn't"

After a lot of explanations, everyone seems clear on what is going on.

Keiko decides she will stay for a while, at least until she can see Splinters again, but hasn't said much about her plans beyond that. I think she also wants to get us back into daily training sessions again, thinking we're all too unfocused and laid-back right now.

* * *

I rest down on my bed, chest rising and falling quickly. Because my brothers went out to get more data bits, Keiko decided to do some sparring with me…the joy.

She was impressed by how much I'd improved since she last saw me, but she said me and my brothers had been neglecting our training too much recently.

I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that's happened recently.

Mikey flops down next to me after a few minutes, kind of startling me. "You okay?" he smiles to me.

I grin, "Maybe…"

"Oh really?" He gives a smirk and brings himself up so he's pinning me down somewhat.

I yawn, "You'll have to convince me _Mr. Knight_…"

"Is there any other way to play this game?" he asks me cheekily.

"Good enough" I half shrug, quickly pulling him towards myself.

We both laugh together for a brief moment before the _real fun_ begins.

* * *

Someone shakes me lightly, waking me up. With a groan, I look up to see my oldest brother, Leo.

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up, feeling a little groggy.

"We need you." He sounds serious, so I jump up as fast as I can.

"Okay" I nod to my brother then follow him, picking up my tessen on the way out.

It's then explained to me that the Cyber Shredder has taken over all computer networks, so the city is in chaos. We all get into the Battle Shell, Raph and Casey on their own motorcycles, and head to the city central mainframe. Keiko stays at home with Serling, obviously using this almost like a training exercise for us to see if we have let our training slip like she has previously suggested.

Mikey sits close to me in the back, with Leo driving and April and Don working up front, we're practically alone. He's pretty quiet though.

"Nervous?" I ask, knowing full well that he is.

He sighs, "Maybe a little, but more for you"

"Me? Mikey, I'll be okay! I promise!"

We exchange a smile when we hear Leo yell from the front "Hold on!"

Next thing we know, the truck is on its side and we all have to climb out. Mikey helps me up from the floor…well, _side_ of the truck and gets me to clamber out first.

As we gather outside with everyone else, Leo quickly ushers us to the closest manhole. "Hurry up, this way! The streets are too dangerous!"

We all jump down into the sewers and start our walk towards the mainframe building.

"Anyone else hear that?" Raph asks as a low rumbling noise surfaces, gradually getting louder.

We all turn to find a tidal wave of water coming at us! We begin to run, but are soon forced to dive under as it surrounds us. We swim to the next manhole cover, climbing back onto the streets soaked and gasping for breath. Luck must be on our side though, because we've come out in front of the central mainframe building.

"Quick! There's no time to lose!" Don raises his voice as we begin to run.

As we enter, Leo reminds us Khan and the foot could be anywhere. Gradually sneaking forward, we find ourselves approaching the central terminal when all of a sudden Khan jumps out, shortly followed by a bunch of foot ninjas.

"It's over Khan! Release the city!" Leo orders as he raises his katana.

"It is not his to release!" The Shredder comes forward, surprising all of us.

Mikey looks confused and worried now. "He escaped out of cyberspace?"

"But how?" Leo demands.

Raph steps forward stubbornly. "Who cares? Now we can put the hurt on him for real!"

"I have long waited for this moment. Destroy them!" The Shredder raises his hand and all the foot cronies run at us.

I pull out my tessen and quickly flick them open, attacking the few nearest me. One jumps at me, so I leap up and kick him away. As I land, I feel a little woozy, but I shake it off as more run at me. I hold my open tessen as if they're running at it, then flick it closed as they approach, jumping and hitting them with it while it's folded, knocking them unconscious.

As we clear the room of Khan and his cronies, we are led to attack the Shedder while April works on cleansing the system.

"You never should've left cyberspace!" Raph growls and attacks him at the same time as Leo.

We all follow as he backs off, Leo and Raph being forced to the floor. Mikey throws an exploding shuriken at him that lodges in the floor and forces him to go flying into the room behind.

"After him!" Leo stands up again.

All of us run into the next room, Don quickly telling us it's a back-up power station. I look wearily at the floor below; we are on a high ledge above all the generators that are sparking dangerously. I shiver as I think about the time I was forced into a ships control panel that was sparking similarly…which didn't exactly end too well.

I quicken my pace, as my brothers and Casey are now quite a way ahead of me. It's then when the Shredder jumps out and knocks Casey to the edge.

We all attack, Don being knocked down pretty quickly, groaning in his half-conscious state. Leo is next, quickly followed by Raph. Mikey looks almost terrified, so I jump at the Shredder, holding on tight as I grab round his neck, trying to pull him down.

I catch Mikey's glance before being thrown off, his eyes are full of worry…for _me_. I land easily onto the ground and grab my tessen, attacking once more. I attempt to block each deadly slash from his gauntlets with them, just about managing. As I block one particularly strong blow with a folded tessen, he laughs at me.

"What's so funny Shred-" I'm cut off as a spike comes out from between the blades of his gauntlet, stabbing my wrist somewhat. "Sh…shit!" I gasp as I pull away quickly.

Before I can react, he kicks me in the stomach, which is suddenly surprisingly tender for me, and I slide across the floor in defeat, unable to get up from lack of energy.

"And then there was one!" I hear him gloat as I close my eyes sleepily.

Eventually, I hear an explosion and re-open my eyes, trying to regain myself somewhat. I sit up and flinch with pain as the area he kicked hurts again. I ignore it and stand, looking at the small cut on my wrist he caused.

I approach my brothers slowly, Mikey checking me over quickly, full of worry again.

I wave him away and smirk. "I'm fine, honest"

He smiles and soon, we are running from the building, disappearing into the shadows like we used to, all so we can avoid the cops.

* * *

A couple of days pass, I find myself at home, practically alone. Mikey and Raph went somewhere; I vaguely recollect Mikey talking about a comic book convention he was excited about last night while I was trying to sleep. Meanwhile, Don and Leo are off getting more pieces of Master Splinter's data bits, Keiko is meditating in Splinter's study, and Serling is…well Serling! I have no clue what he does all day!

I haven't been feeling great recently; I think I was badly bruised by the Shredder in that fight because my stomach area has really been hurting! I don't know if it's the pain, but I often feel woozy too.

I walk out of our home, into the sewers, slowly making my way to Leatherhead's lab. I haven't seen him for a while and I need his help.

I've been in all this pain recently, but I don't want to worry Don…and I need to find out something else too. I've just been worrying about everything! I can't help it though…

As I enter slowly, I call out nervously. "LH? You here?"

"Violet?" I hear someone scrabble up onto their feet somewhere out of view. Soon I find him approaching, beaming happily at me. "I haven't seen you for quite a long period of time"

I hug him quickly. "I know! And I've missed you too" I grin, reading his emotions easily. I sigh somewhat, "But right now, I…I need your help"

I tell him of the fight and the pain. He questions me and I answer, very basic diagnostic skills really.

"I'd like to x-ray you just to be safe" he explains to me how it could have damaged my plastron or something. I agree.

After a little while, I sit and await the results he's processing. I bite my lip in anticipation, rubbing the sore area to try soothing it.

Leatherhead appears from the side room again, smiling warmly. "Violet, nothing is wrong with you. You're perfectly healthy"

"But…the pains?"

"Violet, you're currently gravid, it's probably mild bruising like you thought. You're body is just compensating for it"

I am horribly confused. "Gravid? What? I don't know if I should be overjoyed or insulted…"

His smile is very friendly, and his emotions are all positive, but what is he trying to tell me? What?

He chuckles slightly. "Violet, you should be happy, gravid means you're pregnant"

I freeze again like last time this happened. Did he really just say that to me? I'm not dreaming, the pain is real…oh boy…

"I'm…" I can't finish my own sentence.

He merely nods, producing the x-ray he took, showing me the egg that showed up.

I'm glad I'm already sitting down…otherwise I think I would have collapsed. I am happy…but I'm panicking too! How the hell can I just tell the others? Should I just walk up to them as a group and go "Oh well, Mikey got me knocked up and now I'm carrying our child, hooray!"

I think Leatherhead senses the torment. "Violet…I'm sure your family will be overjoyed for you and Michelangelo"

"Thanks LH" I smile to him as brightly as I can.

I chat for a while about our adventures in the future and cyberspace before leaving back for the lair.

As I walk through the sewers, one thing comes to mind. "Ugh…I'm going to have to watch my diet" I pull a face as I continue down the path.


	17. Unions Uncovered

**Author's Notes**: A shorter chapter, setting up for the next couple ;)

**Disclaimer**: I own Violet and Keiko, no one else...(_Yet_ :P)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unions Uncovered**

Practically as soon as I'm in the lair, Don jumps on me. "Where were you? You're the only one who can sequence Master's data bits," he sounds a little stressed.

I blush slightly. "I went to see Leatherhead…" I bite my lip, not saying anything about the visit. "I can do it from here though" I sigh somewhat as I move around him.

Within minutes I'm completing the task, watching the final bits slot into place on the screen.

"This is it Don, he's complete!" I say as I see all the bits merging into one form.

After Don explains something to the others, we all activate the portal together and we find Master Splinter appearing in front of us.

All of my brothers crowd him, Keiko coming and standing next to me, waiting for the right moment.

After a shower of questions, Master Splinters talks. "I feel…_whole_…and happy to be home! Though a bit light headed…"

Don gives him his walking stick and suggests some rest when we are all interrupted.

"Rest? He needs to pack! We're scheduled to part for the wedding in minutes!" Serling comes over, carrying a load of suitcases. "Oh! And…welcome back sir" he adds quickly.

Splinters is confused. "Uh…wedding?"

"Yeah! Casey and April's! About time right?" Raph grins.

"My children, let us celebrate our reunion, and I can think of no better place to do so than the union of Casey and April"

Keiko moves forward, the others suddenly rushing to get everything ready. "_Konnichiwa…_" she smiles somewhat cheekily as she hugs into him.

I decide to give them some space…I know I would want some alone time if it were Mikey and I!

I go to where Mikey went, our room, and watch him run about frantically. He throws his stuff _onto_ a bag in a messy pile. I sigh and start folding the few clothes he has, placing them tidily and delicately into the bag, and then I proceed to pack the other important stuff in with them.

"Mikey…you don't need all these comics," I sigh as I put them in a pile at the side.

After getting my important items, we make our way to the Battle Shell and prepare to leave.

Mikey sits with me in the back again, Raph and Leo up front and Don with Keiko and Serling studying Splinters.

I grab a jar from my bag that is full of jellybeans and begin to eat my favourite ones: the red ones.

"Since when did you pack candy?" Mikey asks as he grabs some for himself.

I smirk nervously, "I've just been…well, _in the mood_ for them…that's all"

I'm glad Don's not paying any particular attention to me right now…he'd catch on immediately.

Still with some in my mouth, I begin to ask him something. "Tell me again, why was I nominated for flower girl?"

He grins, "Well…I know you'll look radiant…"

"You all thought it was a funny joke…didn't you! And let me guess…I'll be throwing _violets_?"

He laughs, "April wanted you to be her flower girl, she told me how her family wasn't attending this wedding, so we really didn't have any young children to take the role…I'm already maid of honor…so…" he trails off as he puts another jellybean in his mouth.

"I know…" I sigh, "But you should have asked me even if I was in cyberspace at the time!"

"Don doesn't like his role either you know" he continues to laugh.

I am actually confused. "What?"

"He's ring bearer"

"Ah…" I totally understand. It isn't nice to be told you're doing a role that is usually for children.

I heard Raph gloating about being best man, so I ask quietly "And Leo?"

"He's a groomsman"

I roll my eyes slightly; of course…he got off fairly easy!

As we finish the conversation, I decide to test Mikey a little bit. "Hun? I just wanted to know something…" I smile sweetly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Have you ever thought about…having children?"

He almost chokes on the jellybeans he's eating. I watch him curiously as I suddenly feel him become very scared…

He finally looks up, "It's a little early isn't it?"

I blush as I talk, hoping he doesn't put two and two together. "Well what if _it_ happened again? You know…without the miscarriage?"

"I…um…" he stutters, getting terrified on the inside. "I don't know!" he quickly shouts, flushing quite a bit. "To answer your first question…yeah I have…but I just don't know if I'm ready" he says after awhile.

Great! Just great! Now I'm going to have even more problems telling him. I've decided I'll announce it sometime after the wedding (if I have the nerves to by that point that is…)

I remember our wedding…after we returned from the tribunal and everything; Mikey and me had a little one. We didn't really get a honeymoon or anything though; we basically had the ceremony with our close friends and a small party. I guess that's better than nothing, and it was a very happy day for me.

We finally arrive, suddenly being greeted by April and Casey who are overjoyed to see Splinters. We are then invited inside where there is a lot of talk.

I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I end up curled up against Mikey, on the floor, and eventually fall asleep.

I'm so out of it I'm not even disturbed when Casey's mum apparently came. I think Mikey moved me to the room we're sharing and put me to bed. I was just so exhausted though…


	18. A Little Secret

**Author's Notes**: I've been getting even less time for this now...so much so I've had to revert to my old method of writing the story by hand _then _typing it up instead of just typing it straight. :P Ah well...Enjoy! I'll try to keep my aim of a new chapter a week, but I can no longer keep that promise as my course has got me super-busy again ;)

**Disclaimer**: I am not a spy even if I happen to have four different types of recording equipment on my bed right now...oh, about this story? Okay...I don't own TMNT, only Violet and Keiko

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Little Secret**

I awaken the next morning to find dear old morning sickness has returned. The joy.

After cleaning up due to that unfortunate problem, I head down to where everyone else is stressing over the wedding.

As I move down the stairs, I rub the lower part of my plastron somewhat, murmuring to myself "It's alright…"

It's then when I find myself face-to-face with Donny…great! He looks at me bemused, obviously trying to analyse everything like he used to.

"Um…Violet…can we talk?" he asks me nervously. I nod and let him lead me back up the stairs. When we are alone, he starts talking again. "I did talk to April about our roles…and we're stuck with them…which means…"

I smirk as he blushes and help him finish his sentence, "…We need to dance at the party"

"Yeah…" he smiles slightly, soon regaining himself. "Have you been feeling okay recently? I've noticed you've been a bit distant and almost scared…"

I flinch slightly, pretty much proving his point. "Aren't I supposed to be the empath here?" I try to lighten the tension but fail, so I sigh I try to continue. "Well…it's just…"

"I know I've not been as supportive as I have in the past recently because of what happened to _sensei_…but that doesn't mean I'm no longer there for you"

I exhale again, "Fine…" I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself again. "Don…I'm…" A sudden surge of dizziness hits me as I try to force it out, I think I'm just stressed or something though. "…Gravid" I decided to say that so if anyone else is listening, they won't know what I mean.

His eyes widen, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demands, almost panicking.

"Don, I would have…but I only found out yesterday…that's why I went to Leatherhead, I felt sick. But as soon as I got back…you wanted me to piece together Master Splinters. Then there was the re-union, coming here…" I sigh, "I just haven't had a chance! I was going to tell you all after the wedding…"

"Violet…" he shakes his head slightly.

I'm not sure if it's in disappointment or not though. Well, I didn't, and then…

He suddenly grins and hugs me. "That's great news!" he beams, the happiest I've seen him recently. "At least you know it won't be as rough as last time"

I smile sheepishly, trying not to flush. "I hope so anyway…"

"I'm sure everyone else will be just as happy"

I hug him back as he comforts my nerves quite a lot. "Thanks…_Uncle_ Donny" I giggle as I watch him redden like before.

"Come on! We've got to go get ready" he smiles and opens the door for me.

Him and I have been paired up for practically all of our wedding tasks…walking down the aisle in front of April, dancing at the reception…so we've also been put together to help each other get ready. Don's tuxedo is fairly easy to put on and tidy…but the dress I've been given requires quite a bit of _close_ help to get it on properly.

The dress itself is quite pretty. It's a light pink mermaid tail dress with a sort of sash around the waist. It has no sleeves, so I have been given a pair of long satin gloves to wear that match the dress. I have been given these pink sandals to wear underneath and a halo of flowers to wear. The halo consists of pink, violet and lilac flowers and has long lilac ribbons coming off of it, some of which are glittery.

As Don adjusts the halo to perfection, he smiles sheepishly. "You look…" he flushes slightly, "…beautiful"

"Thanks big bro," I kiss his cheek lightly, and then turn so I am looking at myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Mikey will be ecstatic about it…" he tries to comfort me more, knowing my fears of telling everyone.

Donny and I make our way to the entrance of the barn where the rest of my family are; Mikey immediately compliments me when he sees me.

"Babe! You're even more radiant than I could have ever imagined!"

I blush slightly and giggle, pushing him away slightly. Don gives me a knowing glance but stays close by, probably worried…_again_!

After seeing Casey freak out about April not being there, Splinters goes to fetch her. Master Keiko then approaches me.

"Violet, can I have a quick word?" she glances at Don and Mikey, implying she wants it to be alone.

I nod and walk away from them with her. "What is it Master?"

She smiles warmly at me, "I think both of us are more than aware of what this is about"

I blush suddenly, "Oh…"

"I know you won't understand yet, but as you mature your empathy will too, allowing you to read more into peoples feelings," she hugs me tenderly.

"Thank you" I mutter quietly, still flushing deeply.

"I can feel you're scared about it…"

I shake my head quickly, "Not about it itself…more about telling everyone…especially Mikey…" I trail off slowly, starting to become more terrified than before.

She gives me a confused glance, "You should know by now they will be happy"

"More like hope…" I mutter to myself as I move away from her.

"I heard that!" she frowns slightly, "Be positive, and remember, we're your family, we support you whenever…"

I smirk and wave it away, "I know, I know!"

I walk back to Mikey, immediately questioned on what I had just spoken about. I'd say girly stuff, but I'm worried he'd take that the wrong way so I say "Training"

He laughs, "Unlucky!"

"Tell me about it" I sigh slightly.

After a long while, April appears, asking if everything is okay. Casey nearly falls over only to be caught by Raph…_men_…

"Master Splinter went to find you…you haven't seen him?" Don asks her, obviously concerned.

She shakes her head, "No"

"I wonder where he could-" Don starts, but is interrupted when Master Splinters comes crashing in through the wooden door, falling and hitting the alter way up front.

We all rush forward to find out what's going on.

"He's here…he's-" our Master says shakily, but doesn't get far as we find smoke canisters chucked in through the now broken door.

I cough violently, finding Mikey come up next to me to check if I'm okay. I get control of my lungs and give him a weak smile.

I glance to where someone spoke to see Cyber Shredder in front of us through the smoke.

"ATTACK!" he yells and his hoard of Foot ninjas come running at us, attacking everyone there.

Raph pulls out his sai from under his jacket, "I don't remember getting your RSVP _bucket-for-brains_!"

The others all pull out their weapons too, Mikey saying they fried him before. Damn…this is where my dress fails! There's nowhere to keep my weapons, so I left them in the farmhouse.

I glance back at Master Splinters; Keiko is kneeling next to him, checking him over rapidly. I know he's in good hands.

Shredder attacks, gabbling on about something I don't care about. I merely try to dodge his attacks, protecting my stomach area more than usual for obvious reasons. As I dodge, he picks me up off the ground and throws me into a load of chairs.

I groan, forcing myself up again only to find a load of the foot ninjas jump me. I begin to fight them, when one throws me back to the ground, all of them fleeing.

"Huh?" I sit up quickly to see what's going on. It's then when I see the barn is collapsing thanks to the Cyber Shredder! He's slicing down the support beams! "Shit!"

I jump up and run with everyone else, finding it falling faster as he takes out the last of the beams. Leatherhead pushes me forward, protecting me as best he can as the roof caves in and the whole barn falls in on itself.

I close my eyes and scream, much like everyone else as it does so, but soon find I'm not below a load of debris. I open them again to find Leatherhead and one of the tribunal members holding up the roof.

"Everyone out!" Leatherhead growls and we are soon escaping _that_ danger.

But as I said, one danger aside, another in it's place…all the guests and I are surrounded by foot ninjas, led by Khan.

"Finish them," he orders swiftly.

I find Leatherhead by my side again, keeping the foot ninjas away from me with a swish of his tail. "I'll protect you and your child," he growls as he gets rid of more.

"Thanks…but I can take care of myself!" I beat away more ninjas. There's way too many for one to fight alone!

Well…that's until the Justice Force arrives and takes out a lot of the ninjas!

The fighting pauses all of a sudden as we all see Don fire the decompiler ray at the Shredder and he screams out. He is soon destroyed and all the foot ninjas defeated.

It is then decided the wedding will be held outside.

So soon, we all watch as April and Casey are pronounced Man and Wife. They kiss in front of us, everyone starting to cheer for them.

As everything dies down a bit and people are getting ready for the party, I wander up to a nearby tree as I think about how to broach the subject of me being pregnant.

"Psst…Violet!"

I jump as I hear someone behind the tree. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demand.

"Chill Violet, it's like me!" they walk out…Renet! "You're supposed to meet me like over there!" she points to a bush near another tree.

I give her an odd look and slowly walk over.

"Violet! It's like totally great to see you!" I hear Renet cheerily say as she jumps out and hugs me.

"Uh…Renet? Why'd you send me here if you were just over there?"

She looks confused for a moment but then laughs. "Oh! I love to come and watch this wedding so it's not surprising you bumped into another me!"

Ugh…as if one Renet wasn't enough!

"So you're telling me there could be five hundred of you in the bushes and no one else would know?"

She continues to laugh. "That's not the point! I came here for you"

"Me? Why?"

She checks no one has noticed us yet, "I'm here to help you"

I frown, "Help me?"

"Yes! At the moment you've got two options to do with your pregnancy: tell your family, or don't tell them…I'm here to show you why you _should_ tell them"

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" I ask suspiciously as she raises the time sceptre and a light from it engulfs us.

Next thing I know I'm standing with her in an alley off of a street, it looks like New York, but something feels different.

"Renet? Where are we?" I ask suspiciously.

She grins, "It's like your future…if you don't tell them that is"

I look around us, moving slowly to the end, but see nothing of importance. "I don't get it, everything looks the same," I complain.

Renet suddenly pulls me back and forces me to hide with her behind some trash cans, covering my mouth to make me be quiet.

I want to demand an explanation, but I pale as I see the person we're hiding from.

"Bishop?" I hiss round her hand, "What does this have to do with me?"

She gestures for me to be quiet and points towards him. I decide to listen in.

"They've been here" Bishop states to whoever is with him.

Someone answers which makes me flinch. "Of course they have…they stick to the shadows, _remember_?"

I glare at Renet who puts her finger to her lips again as a signal to stay silent.

"Perhaps my _best agent_ would like the challenge of apprehending our targets"

I lean forward slightly to try and catch a glance of the other one talking. They sound so angry and hurt…I see their outline in the shadows, their eyes gleaming white in the darkness.

"If you wish so Boss…but I don't promise anything anymore"

The two begin to walk further into the alley, the person whom Bishop is talking to walking right in front of us.

I can't help but gasp as everything adds up. "Renet…is that…**me**?"


	19. One Dance

**Author's Notes**: I'm REALLY sorry :( I've been so busy with all the lessons of my new course having a deadline for now I've had little time to work. So much so that I have about five different versions of what could happen next :S At least if you do have to wait a while again, this one ends as a non-cliffhanger. ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Violet, Keiko (who's absent this chapter :P) and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 19: One Dance**

"Shush! Violet, they can hear you," Renet looks over to me, "If you like get their attention, you're totally on your own!"

I shake my head and watch the two leave, sighing to myself as I stand up unsteadily. "Renet…explanations please! Why the hell am I with Bishop here? Why am I agreeing to capture my family? What-"

"Whoa!" Renet raises her hands quickly, getting me to stop. "I like already told you, this is one of your possible futures _if_ you don't tell them"

"Okay, I get that much, but why? What happened?"

She raises the time scepter, and it begins glowing. Before I can say anything she teleports us somewhere else. This time I find us on a rooftop. She again pulls me into a hiding spot behind some air vents. Four shadows eventually land in the middle of the roof, one turning slowly.

"Violet, you said you could keep up!" It's Leo.

A fifth shadow lands, looking very unsteady as they do so. They clutch at their stomach area before speaking. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm still sick…"

Leo's shadow turns back to the other three. "Don, you said she was fine"

The shadow that must be Don shuffles nervously. "I _thought_ she was…"

Leo squares up and approaches the other me. "Violet, we've been more than fair to you, but none of us are stupid…"

"'Cept for Mikey" Raph chirps out but quiets down when Leo continues regardless.

"I know something's up, so what is it? You can tell us"

"No, I can't! I really can't!" Panic rings in her voice. I spy her backing off. "It's nothing!"

"Sure looks like nothing" Leo turns away. "What about you Don? You going to tell us?"

"I said I wouldn't say…" He mutters but I spy tears running down his face, "…she's pregnant!" He gasps before continuing. "I've been quiet for too long Violet…I'm sorry…"

My form begins to back off further, ready to run. "I didn't want to hurt you…I couldn't…"

"Violet…I thought we'd got over all this…"

"WELL WE HAVEN'T!" she cries. "Last time was too painful for me…you all felt disgusted in me and I know it!"

"You may be an empathist, but…"

She throws her arms up slightly, "BUT WHAT? _I'm_ an idiot?"

"No…"

"Well I know when I'm not wanted…GOODBYE!" She runs, diving over the rooftops at a faster speed than before.

The four shadows run after her as Renet places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a sad smile.

"She gets captured by Bishop after she ran…her brothers weren't there to protect her. When she's caught, he puts her through a lot and eventually brainwashes her from it all"

"Stockholm's syndrome…" I mutter and receive a nod from Renet.

"If you tell them, everything will turn out fine. But like, if you don't, this could happen"

"Okay…I think it's obvious what I'm going to do then…" I mutter. "Renet…please take me home, I don't like this anymore…not that I liked it in the first place…"

She grins, raising the time scepter again. It glows steadily and creates a massive wave of energy, pulling us across time again.

"Back we are!" she grins as I peep out from behind the tree she has put us behind. I can tell not much time has passed because everyone is still gathered as if waiting for the reception…barely ten minutes perhaps…

"If you didn't like that, you should have seen some of the futures you avoided…like the one where you-"

"That's okay Renet…I think I get the point" I shake my head.

She jumps at me, hugging me again, "Like, take care and totally look after that lovely child of yours"

"Thanks…I guess…" I smirk as she releases me.

"Violet?" Someone calls out, approaching my hiding spot quickly.

I turn to say goodbye to Renet, but she's already gone! At least she can't cause me any more grief…

"I…I'm here…" I say sort of quietly as I come out nervously to face Donny.

He gives me a sort of scared but stern look. "You weren't planning on running away, were you?"

I shake my head; "On the contrary…I think I'm ready to tell the others now…"

He looks surprised, "Really?"

"Of course! I've come to realize that…well…we're family, and they shouldn't be disappointed or disgusted like I previously thought"

His smile widens as I finish, and he suddenly hugs me. "I don't know what changed your mind, but I'm glad you made such a realisation." He releases me and gestures the way he came from, "Ready?"

I link arms with him and begin back towards everyone else. "One thing at a time dear brother" I grin, "First _you_ have to dance with _me_ at the party"

He blushes and goes quiet, probably afraid he'll make a fool of himself or something.

We head down as everyone goes to move to the back of the farmhouse where we set up for the reception. I look out for the rest of my family, not sure exactly how to tell them. Should I tell them separately? Together? I'm trying to work it out as Don stops me and quickly unlinks arms, blushing still. I glance at him before realizing Leo is in our path.

"Where have you two been?" he asks with a smile.

"Around" I grin playfully at him, continuing past him with Don hurrying after me.

Leo gives me a humored look as I glance back at him but lets me go. So Donatello and I head to where the reception is held and wait for it to start.

"You're nervous," I say without looking at him.

He turns to me, panic stricken "Of course I am! What if I mess up? What if I forget what to do? What if-"

I cut him off, "Don, calm down" I smile at him. "Just don't think about it so much. It will be over before you know it!"

April and Casey's first dance goes by quickly and pretty soon our one is announced. Don is shaking quite a lot as his nerves begin to sink in more. We get ready to dance; he slowly puts his hands in the correct position on me. I nod to him and he gives a small smile.

"Ready?"

"I don't think I ever will be…" he mutters to me. The music begins and soon we're dancing along with many others.

After that dance, I approach Mikey who is sitting on his own.

"Hey" he smiles brightly at me.

I blush slightly, "Mikey…I've got something important to tell you"

"I'm sure it can wait…LOOK!" he points past me, "They're about to cut the cake!"

He drags me towards where everyone is gathering around April and Casey.

"But Mikey…" I say as he jerks me a little too hard, making me woozy and causing me to nearly fall over.

He stops and gives me an odd look. "What?" he asks with a grin seeping onto his face.

"Come here" I gesture for him to come closer. He does so. I inhale slowly, "I'm pr-"

"What's so interesting that you two are missing the reception?" Someone interrupts me. It's Leo…_again_. Can he not stay away for three minutes?

I grit my teeth, "I was just telling Mikey that I'm…" I trail off for a moment, unsure whether just to take the plunge or not.

"Violet?" Concern. I feel that flowing through him and Mikey.

I gulp. "…Pregnant…" I whisper quietly, barely audible.

The colour drains from Mikey instantly.

"What?" Leo asked confused, probably thinking he misheard me.

"I said I'm pregnant," I speak a little louder this time, keeping my gaze at the floor, trying not to look at either of them.

Without saying anything else, I turn away, somewhat disgusted in myself again, and begin to run away. I don't know why though, it's as if I've lost all control of my movements, yet I haven't.

I stop, panting, unsure how long I've been going for. I know running was a mistake, but at least I told them. I scan around myself; I'm in the middle of the forest. With a sigh, I jump up into the branches of the nearest tree and perch on a high branch.

"_Violet_?" I hear several calling out to me, but I don't respond, not to any of them. The calls range from "_Imouto_?" to even "_Darkling_?" They must be desperate to find me then.

I look up at the pinkish sky, catching a glimpse of the moon from behind the clouds. I still can't bring myself to answer though.

I begin humming quietly to myself as I try to ease my own feelings.

"Babe!"

I jump suddenly, nearly falling out the tree, as Mikey lands in front of me. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a safer position. I merely blush and try to turn away, preparing to run again, but he stops me. We stare at each other for a moment, neither saying anything. Both of us then move slowly into a hug; he pulls me up onto his lap so he's supporting me. I begin to cry, over-emotional about the whole situation.

He merely smiles all the while, radiating with soothing feelings for me. "It's alright my _Kohana_, I'm here," he whispers calmly to me.

I look up cautiously at Mikey, still terrified of what he thinks of me right now. As I stare up at him with big scared eyes, he begins our descent back to the ground. I feel him land heavily then begin walking slowly back towards the farmhouse.

We remain in silence for the majority of the journey, neither of us risking even one word.

"We're almost back," he mutters eventually.

I close my eyes and bury my face in his chest, now refusing to look at him, or anything else for that matter.

"Violet?" he asks quietly.

I scrunch up tighter, "NO!"

"Violet…" his tone sounds a little amused.

"No…" I whine, still curled up.

He sighs, "We can't run from this forever you know"

Wow…when did Mikey become the mature one?

I uncurl a little, gazing up at him uncertainly. "I know…" I whisper, tears still streaming down my face.

"What I said to you in the truck…well…I am scared, but…"

I close my eyes contentedly; "You think you'll be able cope when we're together…"

"Stop doing that!" he gives me a fake glare.

"I'm sorry I ran…" I wipe my eyes dry, "I was scared too…but more of what you'd think of me" I admit slowly.

He looks terrified again, but in a different way. "Aw Babe…I'd never see you like that…"

We exchange a smile, and then I clamber down from his arms, landing carefully back on the ground. Mikey steadies me as I nearly fall again, then he turns me round to face him. I move closer, coming into his embrace and then we kiss tenderly in the middle of the forest, ignoring the fact people still call out my name as they search.

Time seems to stop as we do so, the forest becoming silent and the light wind stopping altogether.

"May I have this dance?" he asks me randomly, a grin coming across his face.

I grin back, "You'll always know the answer"

He takes my hands in his own, taking lead. The moment is so magical! I swear there's music in the air. There's just him and me having this dance, and that's perfect. The stars have appeared above and twinkle steadily as we do so.

As we stop, he smiles slowly, takes my hand and begins walking back with me. "Come on, let's get back, the others are probably frantic by now"

I giggle, "I can imagine"

And with that, we walk back towards the farmhouse, ready to finish the celebrations.

But even now I can't help but think about our child. I know Mikey will be a great father, but I sense he's still nervous about such a role. I guess he has time to get into it though; this pregnancy has only just started…


	20. Time Out

**Author's Notes**: It's been quite a while...I know! :S I've just been so busy! I'm writing as much as I can over my Christmas holiday (well...my brain just keeps throwing ideas at me which isn't helping at all, as is the total opposite of writer's block). I think I know how I want this to go now, as well as the fact I have begun extremely rough drafts of other stories I want to do :3 I promise here and now, I will finish this story! I refuse to leave it unfinished! :D

Okay...enough about me! On to the story! A fairly nice short chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 20: Time Out**

"So fearless and goofball didn't mishear ya?" Raph asks as I sit on the sofa sipping on some nice hot tea.

I shake my head slowly. "No Raph, I am pregnant". I catch a glance of Leo and Don peeking round from the kitchen, snickering slightly. "Isn't that right boys?" I raise my voice deliberately.

"Heh…busted huh?" Don mutters as the pair of them shuffles in slowly.

"I'd say so," Raph growls lowly.

I smirk before sighing, "Guys, where's Mikey?"

Leo shakes his head. "We thought you'd know, we haven't seen him since yesterday"

"No…he was gone when I woke up" I look down, "I guess all this was just a little too much for him"

Don smiles, "He'll be back to normal in no time! This is Mikey we're talking about"

"You'd think so…" I say half-heartedly as I stand up slowly, tracing my gaze out the window. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go for a walk"

I move towards the entrance, not really waiting for an answer.

"Just be careful," Leo sighs.

I nod and slip out the door, coming out into the afternoon sun. I inhale slowly, taking in the ever so slight chill of the air into my lungs; it's somewhat refreshing. I begin walking down the path towards the lake, following a route me and Mikey took the first time I came to the farmhouse.

As I finally reach the lake, I flop down in front of it, deep in thought again, staring at my reflection more than anything else.

"Violet?"

I jump as Mikey appears next to me, holding my chest as my heart races. "Don't do that!" I moan.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, sitting down next to me, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"I'm just worried about how this seems to be affecting you" I admit slowly.

"Don't worry about me babe, I'm okay" he nuzzles my cheek with his beak. "I'll be fine anyway because…well…I matured when I first met you".

We exchange a small grin, but an awkward silence is left in place. I feel his hand squeeze my shoulder slightly, but I don't react. I keep looking down at my reflection as I try and think of something to say.

After about five minutes, Mikey stands, offering me a hand. "Come on Babe, it's getting a bit cold for us turtles"

I nod, gripping his hand as I stand up. I stumble forward as I get up and find myself right against his plastron. He smiles down at me warmly and cuddles into me, keeping me safe and warm.

It's then when I feel something cold touch my skin. I ignore it and keep up our hug, but am quickly distracted when it happens again. I look up only to find excitement quickly builds throughout me.

"It's…snowing!" I squeal with delight as I pull away from Mikey.

A big grin comes across his face too, but he forces himself to be more serious again, "Then we've got to get you home"

I groan slightly before adding "But I like snow…" I then pout.

He lifts my chin lightly, "Me too, but…" he rubs the lower part of my plastron ever so lightly, "…you know".

His touch feels so nice as he strokes it; it's so…relaxing.

I look up into his eyes, "Mikey…"

"Violet…"

He comes in closer, pushing me against a tree lightly, shading us from the light snowfall. I go to kiss him, my senses going wild, a sudden lustful craving for him. As I pull him closer, he looks kind of worried.

"Violet? Are you okay?" he asks slowly, trying to resist me.

"Not yet" I smirk devilishly at him.

As I go for him again, I feel light-headed, the whole world spinning into nothingness.

"Viol-"

I collapse into his arms.

* * *

_What happened?_

_Burning…it's just so hot…_

_Why?_

Someone places a cold towel on my head, the moisture dripping down my face slowly.

I groan, unable to open my eyes; I'm just tired and in a bit of pain in the area below my stomach.

The person with me grips my hand.

"You'll be okay…your body is just adjusting to your pregnancy, the egg put a bit of pressure on your abdominal area and caused a bit of a strong reaction"

I pull the hand closer and kiss it, assuming its Mikey's. Luckily, I'm right. "I'm sorry…sorry I…acted how I did…"

"She's still a bit feverish" Don tells Mikey before he responds.

He waves Don away and moves in closer, whispering to me. "All I care about is you're all right" he strokes my cheek gently, smiling warmly at me. "My flower"

"Mikey…the light of my life…my sun…"

"Sun…flower? That's it!" He jumps up excitedly.

I sigh, unsure what he's getting at. "What?"

"Our child…I think I've got a name for them" he inhales slowly, "_Himawari_"

I smile slightly, "I like it"

He moves back in, cuddling me before wiping my forehead again with the towel. I open my eyes slowly, the light pretty blinding for a moment, but I quickly adjust. I blink a few times only to find Mikey come in and kiss me, making me forget what's going on.

"_Himawari_ it is" I smile, feeling my face still burning slightly.

I can now see more clearly, spotting Donatello at the doorway. "She should probably rest," he tells Mikey once more.

"I won't leave your side Babe, I'll look after you," he promises me, quickly re-wetting the towel and putting it back on my forehead.

"I know…" I whisper as I close my eyes, letting myself drift off again.

* * *

I wake up hours later, no longer burning up. As I pull myself up, taking the wet towel from my head and putting it to the side, I find Mikey asleep on my lap, obviously tired out.

"Mikey…" I whisper, stroking his cheek lightly. He groans, burying his face in his arms, but soon realizing what's going on and turning back to me.

"Hey Babe" he smiles tiredly, "Feeling better?"

I slide to the edge of the bed and crouch down next to him. The position is a little uncomfortable, but I try to ignore it. "Of course I am, you looked after me"

He grins, standing up slowly. I follow suit. I hug into him just as someone knocks at the door, entering slowly.

"Better I see" Leo nods to me, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" I grin happily at him.

He looks at the tired Mikey before talking again. "You two better get ready, we'll be leaving for New York in an hour"

"Um…okay…" Mikey yawns loudly and stretches, as Leo leaves us again. "At least we'll be home soon Babe" he adds.

I nod slowly, staying kind of quiet.

"Come on then! Let's go eat, I'm starved!" he announces, pulling me by my hand out towards the stairs. I let him lead me off, now wondering about what life will be like once we get back.

* * *

**More Notes**: Just so you know, "_Himawari_" means _"Sunflower_" in Japanese :3


	21. Instincts

**Author's Notes**: Me again...I got several chapters done in my holiday!!! :D That means I can try get them out nice and steadily. I know where this is going now, so let's try finish this sometime in the near future :3

Things in italics and centralized are dreams.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the TMNT...I think Nick does...anyway, I own Violet, Keiko and the plot ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Instincts**

The ride home was probably worse than the ride here. It just seemed so much longer!

I ended up in the very back of the van with a bemused Don and a sleepy Michelangelo. The reason Don was puzzled? I keep feeling the side of the van, testing it with my hands.

I sit in the corner, constantly testing each patch near me, as my senses keep telling me to do so.

"What exactly are you trying to find?" Don asks me as I rub the metal again.

I shrug, "I don't know…I'll know when I find it, but I just feel that I should be looking"

He sighs, "You might want to get some sleep, this is quite a long journey," he suggests to me kindly.

"Yeah…I will," I answer, checking the patch of floor beneath me.

Another sigh, "Night Violet"

"Night"

After a little while, both Don and Mikey are asleep, leaving me feeling around the corner of the van.

"It's time to let this strange obsession go", Keiko comes over to me, kneeling in front of me, "You feel you need to, but what you really need is rest, otherwise you'll exhaust yourself"

"But-"

"No Violet, instincts aren't always right". She stands, taking my hand and leading me away from my corner. "Sleep, then you may continue if you desire" she smiles, making sure I'm settled down before leaving me.

I take her and Don's advice and let myself give up all the thoughts on the corner of the van, soon feeling relaxed and easily drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Dude!" I hear Mikey exclaim, pulling me from my sleep.

I yawn, sitting up slowly and stretching my arms out.

"Hmm?" I groan slightly, trying not to seem too sleepy.

He laughs, "We're home!"

"Really?" I stand up slowly, moving over to him.

Don opens the back doors revealing our storage area. As I walk forwards, I can't help but notice all the walls…all the spots…

"Babe?" Mikey takes one of my hands, "You okay?"

I shake my head slightly, "Um…yeah!" I force a smile quickly, leading him over to the actual lair. "Just as we left it", I say, ignoring all the screaming feelings running throughout my head.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" he grins at me, lifting my chin up with his spare hand.

I quickly smile, "Of course!" I lie, "Perhaps I should try get a bit more sleep…" I trail off, thoughts of finding the right spot still in place.

"Come on" he smirks, leading me to our room. As I sit on the bed, he turns to go, only to be stopped by me. "Where are you going?" I ask quietly, kind of surprised.

"Well…I…um…" he thinks carefully about his words. "I need to go get something"

I yawn slightly, "Okay, just don't be long"

He leaves me to sleep, which I find hard because of my senses, but manage a couple more hours.

* * *

_I walk through the dank sewers, eventually coming up to the surface through a nearby manhole. As I come out into an alley, I quickly and stealthily make my way up to the rooftops and perch on a ledge. I breathe in slowly, taking in the scenery happily._

_A noise comes from behind; it sounded like someone kicking a stone by accident. I don't turn, pretending I didn't notice. They continue to move forward, approaching me slowly. As they near me, I jump up and over them, dazing them quickly with a swift movement._

_I inspect my stalker carefully as they lay unconscious on the ground. They look like an agent, wearing all black and they are carrying a lot of weapons. "Bishop…" I mutter as I stand up straight, trying to carefully go back the way I came._

_As I get to the edge of the roof, I feel something hit me in my arm. I pull out the dart as soon as I realize and attempt to run. I can't lead them down into the sewers because they may find the lair! So instead, I run along the rooftops, finding more agents coming out from hiding._

_Lucky for me I managed to get the dart out before too much of the tranquilizer went in. The bad news though is that all these agents are all loaded with guns full of the things!_

"_Get them!" I hear one of the division leaders shout._

_I jump a rooftop, landing easily. I almost end up holding my breath as I run, worry invading the whole of me. I start having to leap over more and more rooftops, trying to lose my stalkers, but Bishop has sent a lot after me, I don't know if I can escape._

_I crouch behind a chimney, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I close my eyes, trying to wake up from this bad dream when another dart skims past me. It burrows itself in the ground before me._

_I grit my teeth. I can't run anymore, and they know it._

_There's a sudden pain in my leg! Before I can react, I spy a dart injecting it's content into it. "Damn…" I curse as I try to get up, going kind of numb. I stumble forward and fall on my face. I glance up as I begin to black out, seeing a load more men approach me._

"_Mission successful" the leader speaks into a communicator, "Mutant apprehended"_

_I glare up at him, still trying to get up and failing. I push with my hands only to fall again. I close my eyes, the world disappearing quickly only to be replaced with blackness._

* * *

I awake, gasping slightly; it is now late in the day with no sign of Michelangelo, plus that was the first nightmare I've had in a while, which worries me more.

I go to Splinter's study, finding Keiko meditating in there alone while Leonardo trains with Splinters.

"Keiko-_sensei_?" I ask quietly as I enter.

She looks up, a small smiling coming across her face. "_Konnichiwa_ Violet" she bows her head slightly, "Come and sit"

"_Arigato_" I mumble as I kneel before her.

Before I can even say anything, she instructs me. "Clear your mind"

"_Hai_"

We sit in silence for a few minutes, letting the peacefulness engulf us. "Now, what is the matter?" she finally asks.

"Well, I don't know how to put this…"

She sighs, "Take your time"

I decide to deal with my first problem. "I keep feeling I have to find the perfect spot for something…"

"But why? Why do you need to?" she answers me with more questions to contemplate on, using our meditation as a means of regarding these issues.

I stay silent so the answers can come to me. I don't even realize when I begin speaking again. "I think it's for my nest…"

"You must try and control your urges, my daughter. Instincts are a powerful voice from your head, but you must also listen to your heart. Normally, trusting your instincts is right, but sometimes they can be wrong"

"So how can I tell?"

She takes her time answering. "That is the real question Violet, but only you can answer that for yourself"

"_Hai sensei_" I bow as I go to bring myself out of my meditation.

"Violet…" she stops me, "What else is troubling you?"

I sigh, "Nothing gets past you _sensei_…" I settle myself back down. "I had another nightmare"

I sense her concern. "Didn't those end a while ago?"

"_Hai_" I keep myself calm, "I don't really know who it was about though…"

"Alright" she bows, "If you want to go, you may" she smiles, "But I am always here to talk to"

"I know" I smile back and leave, frowning to myself as I walk through the door. "Building a nest? Weird…"

It's then when my shellcell begins to go off. I pick it up carefully off my belt, answering it as quickly as I can.

"_Hey Babe…ow…_"

"Mikey?" I ask, wondering why he sounds worried.

"_Could you come meet me topside? Perhaps near the pier?_"

"The pier? Mikey…what's going on?"

I hear something shove him in the background, causing him to grunt. "_Sorry Babe, gotta go…see you soon_"

The phone hangs up, leaving me worried. I then find myself shocked again, trying to keep the fear contained. "Mikey…"

I run back to our room and grab my tessen, deciding not to tell the others so not to worry them, as they are all kind of busy. I dash out through the sewers, following the path towards the pier closely.

"I should have guessed that was Mikey" I curse to myself as I move quickly, ignoring the motion sickness I experience with each jump or jolt.

I eventually come to the end of the tunnels, taking a little rest so not to exhaust myself. Taking a nice deep breath, I climb up the ladder to the surface, soon jumping up to the rooftops.

"Mikey?" I ask out loud.

"Vi-" I hear his voice cut off quickly, the sound of cocking guns surrounding me.

I turn slowly, spying a soldier restraining my mate a little distance away.

Before I can react, someone distracts me. "Ah, Violet. What a surprise"

"Bishop" I growl at the hologram of our enemy, "_Why_?"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way" he lies. "I knew the only bait that would allow me the pleasure of seeing you was this lowly mutant"

"And why'd you want me?" I frown.

He pushes his glasses up; "I've recently learnt some interesting things about you…" he gets a bit of a malevolent smile across his face. "So what will it be Violet, you or him?"

"You mean…trade myself for Mikey?" I raise an eye ridge, finding this a bit too easy.

"Violet! NO! It's a-" Mikey yells before being gagged again, the fear showing in his face.

I sigh. "My instincts are saying _hell no_" I close my eyes as I find the next words hard. "But my heart is telling me to do it…"

Mikey shakes his head frantically, trying to get me to leave him.

"I've recently learnt to not always trust my instincts…so, Bishop…" I look right at his form, determination taking hold on me, "I accept, so long as Mikey is free to go"

Almost immediately, a dart is shot in my shoulder, injecting me with sedative. I find a couple of soldiers catch me as I wobble on the spot, becoming woozy.

"_I'm sorry Mikey…_" I whisper as I find myself taken away, reality slipping from my view, but not before hearing Mikey's screams one final time.


	22. Never Alone

**Author's Notes**: Hello :3 I know...I know...I keep disappearing for a month or more then coming back and promising to speed up...but the fact is the course I'm on demands a lot of my time as we have assessments every 6 weeks. So, I will continue trying to get this over with, but I can't say for sure when I will finish. My new aim is to get a chapter out every couple of weeks...but longest I'll leave it will probably be a month if need be.

Bishop is such a spy. I'll just explain in case others didn't understand...Bishop knew Violet was pregnant because he saw the wedding. In BTTS we clearly see him watching it on a screen. :P

Anyway, enjoy! Again, italics that are centralized are dreams/visions.

**Disclaimer**: I own the chick, the chin, and the plot. That's it.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Never Alone**

"Don't you-" I open my eyes suddenly, "dare…?"

The air around me is very humid. I can feel water on my body, forming from the air, and a vague scent of lemons in it too.

The room is a small white one; I'm sitting on a bench in it. There is steam all around me so water forms on the ceiling and the walls of this place, with drains on the floor to let it out again. Everything that was on my person is gone as well.

"Where am I?" I ask out loud, breathing in slowly to calm myself.

A light flickers on revealing a single glass door, but it is very thick glass…not a chance I could break that.

"_Hello Violet_"

I shiver; I know that voice all too well.

A hologram of Bishop appears in the room in front of me. "_Don't you know pregnant turtles need _special_ care?_" he mocks.

He knows…of course! "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner then _Mr. President_" I sneer.

"_What was that?_" he asks me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" I sigh.

I think my only relief right now is I didn't wake up attached to a table this time…that near dissection still haunts me as well as all the dreams I had about him doing things to me.

"_You've always been an interesting creature…but now you've outdone yourself_" he grins.

I frown, "What are you…?"

"_I'd love to know how you cured your unstable mutation, and where you and your reject family have been hiding out until now_"

"I'll never talk!" I shout, as I jump up, the steam obscuring my vision more so. "I…don't feel so good" I wince as I slide back down onto the bench.

The glass door opens, a blast of cool air coming in. I stagger up and go out through it, finding myself in another small room. I'm dripping wet from head to toe due to the steam, but I try to ignore it, shivering in the normal room I'm in.

"You need to be more careful" Bishop steps in front of me. It's actually him this time and not a hologram.

"I didn't miss this," I hiss at him, trying to keep my distance.

He chuckles and moves slowly towards me. "Don't worry Violet, I'm going to _help _you with your problems"

"I don't need help! And as a matter of fact, isn't it dangerous for pregnant people to go in steam rooms?"

He grins, "Yes…_people_ perhaps, but you are not a person, are you? You're mutation is closely related to that of a terrapin, and they need the water and warmth in order to survive"

I fold my arms, still soaked. "I don't want a biology lesson, why exactly am I here?" I ask impatiently.

"You're here because you need to be" he simply says, "I can't let you out of my grasp now that you can reproduce successfully"

"So that's it? You want my child?" I ask horrified.

He smirks to himself, "Well, I wouldn't say a fertile female is unwanted either"

"You won't get away with this!" I raise my voice, trying to sound courageous. "You…" I feel dizzy, as well as nauseous, so stop and clutch at my stomach.

I feel myself pushed forward by the evil man. He leads me to my left, opening another glass door, and gesturing for me to go in ahead of him. I shake my head feverishly as my knees begin to buckle. I then feel him lift me up, dragging me into another hot room.

I look around confusedly. The room is fairly wooden, everything basically made of thick wood. In front of the large benches in here is a strange contraption.

"What's the idea of this?" I ask. "First a steam room now a sauna? I don't get it!"

Bishop smiles sinisterly, "You will"

He leaves, closing the door firmly. After he's walked away, I go for it, determined to escape. It's sealed somehow…I'd guess with magnets or something. I sigh and sit cross-legged on the bench. As I inhale slowly, I can feel the aridness of the air, it's so dry in here! Even if I was soaked before, the water has gone now.

Why didn't I see this coming? When Renet took me to one of the futures, Bishop captured that Violet…so why wasn't I more careful? And for that matter…why didn't I warn the others? I can overlook things like that though.

"Mikey…" I whimper, pulling my legs into my chest, cuddling them closely. I dip my head onto my knees, breathing slowly to avoid tears.

* * *

_I run home as fast as I can, knowing any time lost is another opportunity gone. As I slide into the lair, Master Keiko meets me, obviously having been waiting for me._

"_Where have you been?" she asks, obviously having knowledge about my whereabouts already. "And where's…?"_

"_They caught her!" I gasp suddenly, kind of shocking me. "Violet…" I wipe tears away quickly, trying not to lose myself too much. "Bishop got her"_

_Mikey…I'm seeing Mikey's point of view…_

"_Get your brothers, we'll sort this out" she places a hand on my shoulder…_

* * *

"Time to wake up!" someone orders me suddenly, bringing me out of my trance.

I quickly wipe my eyes free of tears, looking up to find Bishop again. "Leave me alone" I mutter.

He's in the doorway, obviously intent on making me leave. I don't move, still semi-curled-up. "You don't have a choice in this" he says, coming over to me and grabbing my shoulders roughly. "If you won't co-operate, I'll make you" He puts more pressure on my shoulders, forcing me up and starts leading me out of the room.

"So where now?" I moan, unhappy with the whole thing.

Another sinister grin, "To talk"

He leads me down several well-guarded corridors, bringing me into a fairly plain room with two chairs and a table inside. He sits me in one of the chairs and straps my hands to it.

"Now tell me, where did you all go?"

"Okay!" I get a grin on my face, knowing he won't believe me. "I went to the future where you were a good guy and helped me and my bros save the world several times and became almost like our friend…"

A frown crosses his face, "Are you mocking me?" he pushes his glasses higher up his face. "You will tell me the truth, even if I have to force it from you!"

My grin widens, "But I didn't get to the part where you helped cure me!"

He looks less than pleased, rather annoyed really. I guess some truths are just a bit unbelievable…

I can now feel cold sweat running down my skin, a few twitches running through my head, making it look like I'm quickly looking to one side.

A small smile comes across Bishop's face as he pulls a syringe from his pocket. "Time for some more medicine"

"That does **not **look like medicine," I growl at him.

He ignores me and injects it into my arm, making me wince quickly. "How did you cure yourself?" he continues the interrogation.

I begin to feel sleepy, probably because of the medicine. "You, Don and some kid did it" I yawn.

A dark look comes across his face. "Violet, lying will not help you here, in fact, it will get you in more trouble" Another smile.

"What else do you want? A hug?"

I see his smile quickly disappear. "As I have said, you have always been interesting, but never have I learnt so much about you" he smiles sinisterly, "And I'm guessing you're an empathist"

"What made you think that?" I ask, avoiding eye contact.

"You're reading my emotions right now…and you're obviously not worried about it, I know you can tell. Perhaps you know I won't believe your lies but won't hurt you over it" he turns away, "That may explain the months you spent with the chinchilla mutant after your little break down"

I frown, "I know you like to spy on me and my family, but honestly, get a life!"

"You're trying my patience," he mutters as he turns back, carefully picking up a scalpel from the table and inspecting it carefully.

I gulp, remembering the nightmares I used to have.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he nears me, watching my change in attitude. "Do you think I'm going to let you stay quiet about such things?"

He brings the scalpel up to my arm, inches from my flesh. I scream out, still watching him fearfully.

"Not so funny now, are we?" he brings it back a little.

"My brothers will come" I gasp, adrenaline pumping rapidly through me.

He puts the scalpel down again. "They'll try, but they won't find you. We have taken a lot of measures to keep this place secret. They'll have so many possibilities it could take them weeks to even get a hint of where you are"

"You monster" I merely hiss at him.

"That's what you think now…but we'll see" he exits the room, leaving me strapped to the chair alone.

I swallow hard, "Don't worry…we'll be okay…" I mutter to myself, sure I feel some form of unease from within myself. I continue soothing what I think is my child's feelings. "I've been through worse, I won't let them get you"

I begin trying to fiddle with the handcuffs strapping me to the chair, attempting to break them. Unfortunately, I'm not as strong as my brothers so I can't.

I sigh and dip my head, I whisper to myself, remembering something I've heard before but not sure from where.

"_I'll never give up for I'm never alone_"


	23. New Beginnings

**Author's Notes: **Still alive, still writing, not much else to say I guess... ;P

**Disclaimer: **I own Violet, the plot...and the "new one" ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23: New Beginnings**

Next thing I know, I'm being dumped in a dark room, the door closing automatically. I run at it and attempt to open it again. It's sealed tight.

Sighing, I go and sit on the rather uncomfortable bed in the room. I take up a cross-legged position that feels comfiest and inhale slowly, trying to calm myself.

As I continue to control my breath, I swear I can sense someone else in here…as if something or someone is watching me. I put it down to security cameras as I try to keep calm when I catch the glint of something from the other end of the cell.

Before I can react, something pushes me from the bed onto the floor, pinning me down as it inspects me.

"What are you? Another…" they falter slightly before hissing the word "…experiment?"

"Experiment?" I smirk to myself. "I wish…I was captured by Bishop because…" I stop.

"Because?" they don't actually sound that threatening…they sound scared.

"I'm pregnant," I say quietly.

They shift off of me quickly. "I'm sorry…really…I didn't know! Just…don't hurt me…" the form cowers backwards, away from me.

I crawl after them, trying to trace their shape in the darkness. From what I can make out, they seem to be a humanoid turtle like me.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" I whisper as they hit the wall. I come up just in front of them, barely making out their face.

They sigh, "I…I know…"

"I'm Violet"

"C…Ciara" she manages to stutter out quickly, still cowering in the corner.

"Ciara," I say her name slowly. "Why are you so scared?"

She jumps slightly as I come up next to her, leaning against the wall and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I…" she shakes her head, I can tell she is almost in tears. "It's all because of _her_…"

I tilt my head in confusion, "Her?"

"Doctor Akamai Voss…the woman who created me" she sighs. "She studied under a whack-job named Baxter…"

"Stockman?!" I ask surprised, only to receive a nod. "He taught her?"

"Yes…" she shivers, "She was a child prodigy so he became her mentor when she got to college"

I sigh, "Let me guess…she's a psycho?"

She nods, "I hate her…"

"How did she create you?" I ask slowly, trying to piece it all together.

"…Well…she got interested in genetics and stuff soon after she finished college and had left Baxter…so she used her pet turtle and…and…fused it's DNA with lizard and Human DNA to create her best experiment ever…me…"

I shift a little closer to her, bringing my arm round her shoulders so I'm now hugging her. "If it's any consolation…it's mostly Stockman's fault I am what I am"

She lifts her gaze and locks eyes with mine. "You weren't always like that?"

I giggle, "Nope, I was human…but that was so long ago" I sigh, "I forget that most of the time"

My eyes are now adjusting to the darkness and I can finally make out some of her features. She has black scruffy looking hair, which is long at the front and short at the back. Under her eyes are quite big bags, and her eyes are an aqua blue colour. Her plastron is a dirty cream colour, while her carapace is black.

"I feel so naked…don't you?" she asks as she hugs her legs closer.

I shake my head, not sure how to answer that. I instead say, "I like your hair"

She smiles shyly, implying to me she really hasn't had any experience with others…EVER.

"We'll get out" I whisper, "My family will come…"

"Family?" she asks me slowly, "You mean…there's more of you?"

I smirk, "Yeah," I see a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Mikey…uh, my mate…will never give up"

"You feel love?" she dips her head, "Akamai…used to love me…before college"

"What?"

She becomes tearful again, "I was there for her…whenever the world was against her, she'd hold me close and forget her problems…I was her pet for a few years before everything…but she left to go to college, leaving me alone…I waited, knowing she'd come back and love me again…but it never happened". She looks sadly at me, "She came home…and…held me, making me think she had missed me when I saw her smile…I was wrong…she was planning so much…" she breaks down, hugging into me as she cries.

"You…remember all of that?" I ask, going pale. "My brothers…they were mutated from pet shop turtles, but they don't remember anything pre-mutation"

She looks up, nodding slightly. "You…" she gulps, "You won't leave me?"

I smile at her, "No, I won't. We're friends"

"Friends…" she says quietly, still hugged up to me.

"_How sweet_" an unfamiliar voice interrupts, making Ciara jump and squeeze me closer to her. "_Are you girls enjoying yourselves then?_" The voice is obviously female, leading me to realize that this must be Akamai Voss talking.

"She's coming!" Ciara cries into me, "I hate her…I…hate…"

I stay strong "Don't worry" she glances up at me, "I'll protect you"

The door opens, a lot of light spilling in and almost blinding me.

"And WHAT exactly would my _dear experiment_ need protection FROM?" the woman asks from the doorway, her hands on her hips.

I stand, Ciara now cowering behind me in the corner. "We haven't met" I glare at her, "But you must be Akamai Voss…"

I look at the woman in the doorway. She has shoulder-length brown mousy hair, large square glasses that reflect the light, making it impossible for me to see her eyes, and she's wearing a long white lab coat over some blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

She grins, "Please, call me Dr. Akamai, child"

"Okay _Dr. Akamai,_ now tell me what's going on?" I demand.

"Touchy!" She folds her arms, leaning against the wall. "Bishop told me you were a…_difficult_ one" her grin seems to widen as she talks. "But I have a _special treat_ for you girls today"

She approaches us, a syringe in her hand, ready to inject us. I step in front of Ciara, blocking her from Dr. Akamai.

"I was thinking of…_a makeover_" she pushes me so that I lose my balance and fall next to Ciara, but I hit my head on the wall and lose consciousness as I hear Ciara scream.

* * *

"_It's a dud"_

_I stare at my smarter brother, unsure how to react. "You mean…" He shakes his head in response._

"_Her shellcell was in one place, and her tessen in another, but neither were the place we wanted" Leo speaks, tracing his finger over a map in the back of the Battle Shell._

"Mikey…"

_I shake my head, "No, no, no, no, no!" I am close to tears. "She's close…I know it"_

"Mikey…I'm here…"

"_But we don't have a way of finding out…Bishop can easily cloak her readings from me" Don points out._

"_Yeah, but he can't sever our link"_

Mikey can feel me…I knew it! "I'll never give up either Mikey"

"_When you think about it-"_

* * *

"I told you not to hurt her!" Bishop's voice shouts from a distance.

I groan, going to rub my head only to find my hands stuck in place. As I look down I go pale, finding myself strapped to a lab table again. As I desperately look about, I see Ciara opposite me, looking just as scared.

"Ciara…" I moan slightly, still kind of dazed.

"Ah, awake again" Bishop comes over and tilts the table down so I can now fully see Ciara. "I'm sorry some people don't seem to understand their orders"

I don't say anything, feeling really confused as to what's happening.

"Ready to talk?"

"No…" I close my eyes, the area I hit throbbing with pain.

I notice Akamai move over to Ciara, now tilting her up so she can see me. "That's too bad, I thought your new friend might want to hear some of your stories" Bishop continues as I see Akamai begin preparing tools behind her and Ciara.

"What do you want to know?" I ask tiredly, trying to save Ciara from my tortures.

A grin comes across Bishop's face. "I'll start simple for you. How long have you been pregnant?"

"About a week"

"Any symptoms from it?" I notice what seems to be a voice recorder near me, apparently recording the conversation.

I glance at Ciara before continuing. "I keep wanting to find the right spot for my nest," I don't tell him my fighting's been affected…he doesn't need to know that. I get the impression he knows I'm not saying everything though.

He folds his arms, "How in control of your empathic abilities are you?"

I merely shrug, choosing not to answer, tiredness whelming up in me again.

"Remember…answer carefully _preggers_" Akamai grins as she picks up a buzz saw.

I open my mouth to speak, but close it again, thinking about what I say to them. "_The fairest flowers sooner fade_" I whisper.

"What?"

I don't answer, closing my eyes from feeling a little light-headed. I open my eyes again, feeling somewhat closer to Mikey.

"I'm not going to tell you any more! Work it out for yourself!" I hiss.

Bishop pushes his glasses up slowly, a dark look on his face. "Fine, have it your way". He walks over to Akamai and takes the saw, moving back over to me. "Are you sure that's your final answer?"

"YES!" I yell out, refusing to tell him anything more.

He's ready to ram the saw into me, but pauses. I look up at him, a clearly defiant look still taking over my features.

"It's too bad, I was looking forward to keeping you around" he grins, "I guess you'll need much more persuasion"

He rams the saw into my right shoulder, causing me to bawl, tears running down my face as screams of pain escape my lips. I feel blood pour down my right hand side suddenly.

I lean forward and heave from stress, the taste making me feel even worse. I don't even notice when he replaces the saw on the table next to the others.

I close my eyes, still crying loudly. '_Gotta be brave…_' I keep thinking, not wanting to give in to this guy.

"Violet…" Ciara sounds scared, close to tears as well.

"Doctor…could you take care of this mess?" Bishop gestures at me, the wounded, bloodied shoulder in particular.

She moves over, inspecting it carefully. "Of course sir"

I feel another injection forced into me, making me much sleepier. "Be…brave…" I manage to mutter before the drugs kick in and make me lose consciousness.


	24. Water, Water Everywhere…

**Author's Notes**: Yep, another chapter :) Hope you're all enjoying my fic...I'll have to try getting some others going sometime soon (Has 3 chapters of a new but different one currently left on hiatus)

**Disclaimer**: I own Violet, Ciara and Akamai...and obviously the plot XD

* * *

**Chapter 24: Water, Water Everywhere…**

_A dripping sound…running water?_

I'm suddenly splashed in the face, causing me to jump back, hitting a wall with my carapace.

"Fuck…" I moan as I see what's happening.

I'm in a tank that is filling up with water. I'm perched on a small shelf near the top that is close to submerging into the water. My eyes dart about quickly, searching for an exit; all the while the water reaches my legs.

My breath catches in my throat as I try to think quickly…what would Leo do? He always gets himself out of messes easily.

"I'm sure she'll find a way out" someone speaks from outside. I think its Bishop.

What does Bishop want now? How does this help?

I shake my head quickly as I realize the water is now up to my waist. I can't dwell on other things right now…I need to focus.

I take a few desperate breaths of air before diving down below the water and looking for a way to stop this. After a quick scan, I spot a panel on the bottom roughly in the centre. I swim back to the top and breathe quickly, looking for something sharp.

I then notice a small section on the underside of the metal shelf is loose. With a rapid tug, it comes off.

The water has almost filled the tank now. I take a final deep breath and dive back to the bottom, using the metal to pull off the panel. Inside are two wires. I bite my lip as I look at them. Which do I go for?

With my air running low, I pull out both, hoping they don't cancel each other out.

There's a loud noise and the water begins to drain.

When it's gone, I sit there, panting heavily from the exertion.

"Amazing…" I hear Akamai almost whisper.

The front of the tank opens automatically, revealing both Bishop and Akamai were watching.

I continue to keep gasping for breath, keeping my eyes down so I'm not looking at the two. As my breath slows, my tummy begins complaining it's hungry.

"Come, let's get you some food Violet" Bishop walks forward, throwing a towel over my shoulders.

"How does this help?" I hiss at him. "Almost drowning me? Why?"

"So many questions" he smirks, choosing not to answer. "If you want your dinner, you'd best come now before I change my mind"

I glare at him as I get up, pulling the towel more around myself. "Fine…"

He leads me out, taking me back to the cell Ciara and I apparently share. She's curled up in the corner again, scared as to who's come in. After taking the towel, Bishop pushes me in, causing me to fall over, and then the door closes, plunging the room back into darkness.

"Violet!" I suddenly find Ciara latched onto me again.

"Ciara!" I grin, hugging her back.

She backs off a little, "What…did they do to you?"

I shake my head. "Nothing I couldn't deal with". I spot a tray of food next to the door. "Great! I'm starved" I crawl over to it, only to find Ciara stop my hand from grabbing any of it.

"Be careful…Akamai likes to drug the food here"

I frown, "So how will I know if it's okay?"

Ciara smiles and moves in slightly closer, smelling around the plate. Her tongue flicks out slightly at one point, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"It's clean"

"And you know because…"

She pushes some hair from out of her face, "Part lizard DNA, remember?"

I nod, going to take some slowly. "You sure?"

She nods back.

* * *

The light floods the room, causing both Ciara and I to jump up out of our sleep.

"Guess what time it is?" Akamai grins.

Neither of us answers, knowing whatever we say will be wrong. Akamai comes over and forces me to stand as she points a gun at me, pushing me forwards and out of the room. I see Ciara trying to get the courage to protest, but failing and choosing not to go for it.

"You really surprise me Violet" Akamai speaks as she forces me along the corridor, still threatening me. "You're pregnant, but you keep going as though you weren't…and your wound barely bothers you…but why?"

I merely shrug.

"That water test yesterday…" she frowns to herself, "Ciara has failed it in the past, as many times as she's tried…but you passed it first time…"

"So am I getting another test today?" I sigh, feeling kind of groggy.

She grins, "I can't say…it depends on what the boss wants"

We come up to an automatic door where she gets me to go in first. There I find Bishop right in front of me.

"Ready to talk?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find I out?" I conceal a smirk.

He straps me in a chair again so I can't move, a table of tools behind him. I watch Akamai leave, leaving Bishop alone with me.

"Now, the instability…"

I sigh, "I know you knew about it…such as how it caused the miscarriage…" my voice wavers a little bit, but I try and keep strong, "But all I can say is we cured it…does it matter how or who did it?"

He pushes his glasses up. "Intriguing…"

"Huh?"

"Either you know more than you're letting on…or your empathy is so strong that you can tell I know that much…" he grins.

I shake my head, "Please find a new hobby other than me…" I flex the shoulder he damaged before as I speak, letting the pain and stiffness ease off a bit.

"Where were you and your family when you all disappeared for months?" he asks calmly, choosing to ignore what I just said.

"Just let it go!" I moan, holding back tears as I remember the clones and how much I miss them.

The door opens, revealing Akamai. "It's ready"

She hands a remote to Bishop who seems pleased for once. "Excellent"

Akamai begins un-strapping my hands. I remain still until she forces me to stand by pushing me. I then retaliate as she tries to get me to move, pushing her away so she falls to the floor and taking up a defensive position.

Bishop doesn't even seem to care. "You won't get far," he merely states.

I begin to edge to the exit, "I can still try!" I hiss, running out and following the corridor the way I was brought.

"_It's no use_" Bishop's voice plays over the whole building.

I continue running regardless, trying to ignore him.

"_No one has ever escaped un-aided_"

I still fight tears, but now I must fight nausea as well. "Mikey…where are you?" I gasp under each breath, trying to make my way back to Ciara so we can try escape together. I turn a corner and pale as I find myself faced with a load of armed guards.

"_Life is like a game of chess…it's only a matter of time before the queen is taken!_" Bishop's voice taunts over the speakers.

"I…don't…CARE!" I scream as I dive at the guards, attacking angrily. They all seem surprised by my retaliation that they seem to forget about their weapons and stare in disbelief, giving me a better chance.

I feel a familiar feeling overwhelming me like it has a couple of times before. That feeling? Rage.

I continue fighting, becoming truly blind to what is happening.


	25. Here in My Heart

**Author's Notes: **Eep...I forgot about it again...stupid work overload! :( Ah well, I promise I will never let this go unfinished! :3 Enjoy!

Dreams are indicated by centralization and italics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. I own my plot, Violet, Ciara and Akamai.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Here in My Heart**

_I stand in central park alone in the rain, looking up at the cloudy sky. I turn to find Mikey in the shadows of a tree._

"_Mikey!" I beam happily, going to move forward to him._

_He shakes his head, taking another step back._

_I feel tears fill my eyes, running over to him desperately and taking his hands. "But…"_

_He looks away, snatching his hand back and quickly runs off. I watch him go._

* * *

I feel someone against me, hugged into me.

"Mikey?" I ask out into the darkness.

"Um…sorry…" Ciara mumbles.

I shake off the nightmares quickly, deciding to try get up. Ciara moves off me and allows me to stretch out a bit.

I glance at her, "What happened?"

She shakes her head. "They brought you here unconscious…" she gulps slightly. "Aa…are you…okay? You seemed…upset in your sleep…"

"I…" I stutter slightly, shaking my head quickly. "I'm fine"

She doesn't persist, clearly worried though.

"I'm sorry Ciara…I failed…"

"What?" she looks confused.

I dip my head so that I'm looking at the floor. "I tried to escape, but got caught just before I got to you"

She gulps slightly, "_You_…were coming for…_me_?"

"Of course, I'd never leave a friend"

She begins to cry, hugging into me again, "Oh Violet…I've never ever known such kindness…" she mumbles into me.

"It's nothing…honestly" I sigh, finding her neediness kind of comforting in a strange way.

I feel a sort of warm overcome me as I settle back down and relax a bit. I feel myself drifting back into a peaceful sleep, but this time it is natural and not forced.

* * *

_I find myself standing in the main part of the lair, facing Mikey who seems so close, yet so far away from me._

"_Violet?" Mikey seems surprised._

_I look at him sadly. "Mikey…is it really you?"_

"_What do you mean Babe?" he tilts his head slightly._

"_It is you…"_

_It's as if there is an impenetrable distance between us…_

"_Violet, I feel so lost without you" I see his eyes begin to become tearful, "But I fear…" he has trouble saying the next part, looking towards the floor suddenly._

"_You'll never see me again?" I dip my head too. "I know the feeling"_

_He doesn't say anything._

"_No…I don't want that Mikey" I begin to cry myself, "It can't happen!" I run forward towards him, stretching out my hand as I go towards him._

_I stumble, nearly falling to my knees, only to find Mikey catch me._

"_My beautiful flower" he helps me up, "Let's promise to never lose hope". He wipes the tears from my eyes then kisses me tenderly. "I will find you Violet, I won't let Bishop win!"_

_I hug into him closer, not wanting to wake up. "Mikey…I know you'll always be with me…I'll make sure I don't forget that"_

_He takes my hand, giving me a big grin, "Come on then"_

"_Huh?"_

_He starts running, pulling me along with him. As we pick up speed, he jumps up and suddenly takes flight, pulling me into the air with him._

_I giggle as the scenery changes. "It's beautiful…"_

_I notice his form flickering slightly. He tries to keep smiling as he says, "It's alright. I think I'm just losing my focus"_

_He lets go so I'm flying by myself, "I don't want you to leave" I shake my head, trying to grab hold of him again._

"_Don't worry, we'll never be apart Babe," he promises as he fades away._

* * *

I snap my eyes open as Ciara nudges me slightly.

"Violet…you're crying…"

I shakily wipe the tears from my eyes, feeling her stare upon me every moment.

"I can't do it!" I shake my head, burying my face in my knees.

"Huh?"

"I just can't stay strong without him!" I bawl, finding my sorrows overwhelming me.

Ciara shakily takes me into a hug, trying to calm me down. "You'll be okay…um…" she thinks quickly, "You said it yourself…your family won't leave you"

I nod slightly, "I just…need him," I whimper slightly. I glance up at my friend who is smiling for once.

"If you've taught me anything, it's to be strong and never give up" she says slowly, making eye contact.

I wipe my eyes again as I sit up. "You've changed…" I frown in thought, "Maybe you're ready now…"

"Ready?"

"To escape with me"

* * *

Akamai came in the next morning, taking me away to the interrogation room again. Bishop waited again, strapping me to the same chair and arranging the same tools before me on the table.

"Are we going to go through this every day?" I ask quickly.

Akamai begins removing the dressing around the wound Bishop caused a couple of days ago. It's pretty well healed, with only a slight scab left.

"Amazing…" she mutters. "Sir, it seems to have healed rapidly…just like…"

Bishop cuts her off. "That will do Akamai"

She nods and leaves quickly, obviously not wanting to get on his bad side.

"What have you been injecting me with? My wounds don't heal that fast!" I speak again, trying to get answers.

He doesn't look at me, "I'm the one who asks the questions here"

I notice him fiddling with the tools on the table, picking what to threaten me with. I begin to try freeing my hands, trying to wiggle them free of the harness.

"Perhaps your ready to tell me where you went?"

"Well…after you last saw me, my cell…" I tease.

He turns, a dark look spreading across his face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about…"

An alarm begins to go off, but he chooses to ignore it. Instead he grabs a syringe and comes over quickly.

"I can't lose you yet," he hisses as he injects me. "Sweet dreams…" he adds sadistically.

I dip my head, closing my eyes and waiting until I hear him run out. I quickly open my eyes, pulling as hard as I can against the wrist restraints. It finally gives, releasing my hands.

"Gotta hurry…serum…"

I rush over to the tools, getting increasingly tired with each step, and find another syringe left there. Ciara told me whenever Akamai sets up she keeps an antidote next to the serum in case she accidentally ends up getting injected or something.

With no other hope, I stab the needle into my arm, the contents disappearing inside me. Within moments I feel better.

I then hear someone coming, their footsteps quite loud as they are running. I turn as a noise comes from the door, and I try to prepare myself. But all I find is the door is broken down rapidly and someone latches onto me before I can react.

"Babe!"

I quickly hug him back. "Mikey!" I nuzzle into him, "I'm so glad you're here" I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I promised I'd find you" he soothes, "But we have to get out of here Babe before…" he's cut off by someone chuckling

"Touching, but now neither of you will be leaving" Bishop now stands in the doorway, blocking our only exit.

My eyes reconnect with Bishops, making me shudder slightly.

Mikey grins kind of sadistically. "Good…I was hoping to get you for doing all this," he almost hisses at the man, before grabbing his nunchacku from his belt.

"Mikey…please…" I gasp slightly, "Let's just go"

"NO! If we don't show him why not to mess with us, then he'll go after you again"

Bishop smirks, obviously ready for him either way. "Like I said, no one is leaving". He pushes some sort of button on the wall and another door comes falling down where Mikey had knocked the old one down. But this one is much stronger than the last one, so I know it will, at the very least, take longer to get past.

"I'm not leaving" Mikey growls at me, "When you get a chance, run as far away from this evil man as you can"

I shake my head, more tears beginning to form. "I would never leave you!"

"How touching" Bishop repeats as he removes his tie slowly, "But I'm afraid to tell you neither of you even have a choice in this"

"Shut up and fight me!" Mikey runs forward and tries to hit him with his nunchacku, only to find Bishop entangle one of them in his tie and yank it from his hands.

I look around desperately for a weapon, anything…

Mikey is pushed to the floor, Bishop wrapping the black tie round his neck as he attacks and begins choking Mikey.

"NO!" I jump at Bishop, using my weight to push at him. I struggle round his spare hand and bite the hand holding onto the other end of his tie. He lets go quickly and strikes me hard in the throat. I gasp for breath, temporarily unable to breathe, falling to my knees in the process.

"All of you are pests," he growls, approaching me after grabbing the saw from the table again. He restrains me to the ground as I only just begin to get air back into my lungs, holding the saw near my neck. "Surrender, or I'll take dear Violet's life" he threatens Mikey.

"You wouldn't" Mikey sneers, finally standing again after managing to retrieve his lost nunchacku.

He rams the saw back into my previously wounded shoulder, I scream out in agony, the pain escalating rapidly.

Even over my cries, I manage to hear his words. "You're right, I wouldn't kill her, but I'm not afraid to hurt her"

Hot tears run down my cheeks as I lay there, rolling onto the non-injured side slowly to watch them, still panting heavily. "Mikey…don't let anger take over…" I whimper quietly, trying to get up.

I make eye contact with Mikey momentarily before Bishop tries to attack him with the saw. They begin fighting, blocking each other's moves rapidly as they each try to out skill the other.

I drag myself onto my front and begin crawling towards the table; I need a weapon…

I make it to the table leg and use it to pull myself up slowly and, you can bet, painfully. I lean on the edge of the table, my legs threatening to give up because of the stress I'm going through. My eyes scan quickly round the tools of torture he has set here.

I hear a crash behind me and glance Bishop now wrestling with Mikey. I quickly grab a scalpel and move slowly towards them, having Bishop force Mikey into the wall.

I grin and bring up my hand, jamming the scalpel in the villain's back. Bishop falls to his knees, griping in pain.

"Well done Babe!" Mikey picks me up off my feet and rushes towards the door. He inspects it quickly, cursing "Where's Donny when you need him?"

My grin widens, "Who needs Donny when we can have Raph?" I point out a control panel to him.

Mikey grins too as he catches on and kicks the control panel. It sparks and the door lifts slowly. "We're out of here!" he declares as he rushes down the corridors, evading gunfire easily.

"Wait!" I cry, forcing myself down and out of his arms.

He pushes me out of the way of more fire, "What?"

"No…we can't leave yet"

He takes my hand, trying to lead me away, "Babe?"

"I said no!" I shake my head desperately, snatching my hand back.

He smiles bemusedly, "Why would you wanna stay here?"

I turn away, and with a single word, wobbly skulk off down the corridor, holding my once again injured shoulder. "Ciara"


	26. Home Again

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to try and wrap this up soon. It's just I keep coming up with stuff to add in :P Ah well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Apart from the plot, I own Violet, Ciara and Akamai. TMNT and it's characters are not mine and I believe Nick own them now.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Home Again**

"Who?" Mikey demands as he runs to my side, grabbing my uninjured shoulder to stop me.

"I can't leave her" I shake my head, becoming a little woozy. "Mikey…" I sigh, taking a deep breath. "Remember what Shredhead put me through?"

He nods slowly, "How could I?"

"Well, my friend Ciara goes through it everyday of her life!" I shrug him off as best I can and try to continue past him.

"But…but…" he grasps at my hand again, "You need to get Don to look at your shoulder! It's in a bad state"

I don't mention to him I can feel a throbbing pain in both my shoulder and my head.

"Look, the sooner we get Ciara, the sooner we can leave"

"Fine" he huffs, following me closely as I stumble towards the cell I've been kept in for the majority of my stay.

I gesture at the locked door and he attacks it, forcing it down within seconds.

"I knew YOU were coming" Akamai's voice answers our entrance.

I step forward, "Release Ciara! She's coming with us, NOW!"

"Violet!" Mikey comes up next to me, supporting me carefully as I wobble.

"How sweet…lovers", Akamai sneers. "I always knew Bishop couldn't hold mutants…too bad, I can!" She pulls out a gun and takes aim.

I take another wobbly step forward. "Let Ciara go!"

Akamai cocks the gun towards me. "Fool! You're losing blood…you must be delusional…"

I shake my head, "I'd never leave friends!"

Mikey dives forward, disarming her rapidly and breaking the gun easily. He then attacks Akamai, hitting the pressure points on her neck before she can react, rendering her unconscious "It's over" he grins at me.

I rush over to Ciara who's still strapped to a table.

She's crying… "Violet…I…I…never knew such kindness…"

I undo the fastenings as quick as I can, until finally, she stands up carefully.

"You…you…your shoulder…" she pales as she sees the state I'm in.

I merely nod. "It's…" I yawn slightly, nearly falling over again, "…nothing"

Mikey rushes over, grabbing my hand as well as Ciara's, "Come on!" he yells as he pulls us forward so we're all running.

"Violet…" Ciara sounds kind of scared. "Who is this?"

I smirk, my head swimming by this point, making me overly euphoric. "My knight in shining armor…Michelangelo"

"The father?"

I nod happily in response. Mikey blushes slightly, hiding the fact by continuing on looking forward.

"I…like…" I mutter as everything around me begins to spin, the whole world becoming one big blur.

"Violet, please…" Ciara raises her voice slightly, still nervous, "…don't go!"

I smile awkwardly at her, "Go?"

My eyes feel heavy as we come to the exit.

Mikey notices me dropping behind, so stops. "Come here Babe" he soothes as he picks me up onto his back. "Quick" he gestures forward to Ciara, "Head for the van"

She nods and starts running ahead of us.

"DONNY!" Mikey yells, stirring me back into reality a little bit more. I watch with interest as Don jumps out of the van, only to come face-to-face with Ciara. He blushes and turns away slightly; she backs off a little, scared of all the strangers. Mikey rushes them though. "Intros later! Violet…"

Don snaps out of his daze and rushes to help me down from Mikey's back and into the back of the van. Ciara stays fairly close to me all through this.

I look over groggily at her, "This…is Donny" I half point at him as he works on my shoulder. "And she's Ciara" I add as I look at Don.

"Nice to meet you" he mutters quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Violet…" Mikey grips my hand tightly. "You're safe, you…"

I fall asleep before I can hear the rest.

* * *

I open my eyes as someone tries to move me.

"Wha? Where am I?" I groan, sitting up a little straighter and rubbing my eyes slowly.

"Home" Leo comes from the front of the Battle shell with Raph closely following.

I find Ciara hiding behind me as I stand, everyone else's presence intimidating her. "Guys…this is Ciara" I edge sideways slightly, enough for them to be able to see her. "Ciara, this is Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey" I point down the line of brothers as I speak.

"Hello" she squeaks quietly, still terrified. She holds onto my shell just as tightly as before.

I explain to the others her story, but still find I'm still the only one willing to be that close to her by the end.

"Perhaps some rest would be good for you" Don comments timidly, trying to change the subject.

I stifle a yawn, "I guess…"

Ciara still clutches to my shell, "I don't wanna be on my own" she whimpers, refusing to let me go.

"Well…there's a guest room…" Don points in the vague direction of it, "But it only has one bed"

I shake my head, "Don't worry, we'll sort it out" I turn to Mikey, "Catch you later?"

"Definitely!" He kisses me before letting Ciara and I leave for the room.

Ciara is still very timid, but tries to talk to me. "So…what's it like?"

"What?" I give her a confused look, honestly unsure what she's talking about.

"True love"

I spot a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Ciara…" I sigh, "…you'll find it eventually, just don't worry about it"

She stands nervously in the doorway as we reach the room. I offer her the bed, and after a lot (And I mean A LOT) of persuasion, she sits on it, curling up into a ball quickly.

"Ciara…just relax" I sigh as I take up a cross-legged position on the chair next to the bed.

Pretty soon, Ciara is soundly asleep, so I slip out and go back to see my brothers only to find them doing the usual thing: Arguing.

"You ain't the boss of me _fearless_, I'm just sayin' maybe Bishops pet wasn't the best thing to bring home!" Raph spits viciously. I fold my arms angrily as he slowly turns to face me. "Oh…" he quickly falls silent.

"Maybe we should just-" Don tries to stop them unsuccessfully.

"Raph, you never listen to me! When are you going to get it into your head that we must stick to the plan!"

"Yeah trust _fearless_ to only think about his plans!"

I cringe slightly, feeling my breathing begin to speed up. "Um…guys…" I mutter, unfolding my arms as I try to control myself.

"…Then why don't you just-"

I close my eyes, covering my face as I try to contain the rush of emotions. I catch a glimpse of Don shaking his head as if trying to tell me not to do it.

"Well _fearless_-"

"STOP IT!" I yell as I begin to cry uncontrollably, "It's just too stressful!" I bury my face further into my hands, feeling Mikey lead me into his gentle grasp, shushing me in his warm embrace. "It's just too much" I murmur.

"Vi…I'm sorry…it's just" Raph is trying, but it's a little late.

"Also" I come out of Mikey's arms, "Don't blame Leo…**I** brought Ciara here" I sniff, "If anything goes wrong, blame me"

I then mutter thank you to Mikey and head back to the guestroom, slipping quietly into the chair again and dozing off into a steady sleep. I swore I heard someone check in on us soon after, but they were gone before I could even check.


	27. Game

**Author's Notes: **Okay, it's been a month. Time for an update! :D My college life is still kind of busy so I've been having little time to work on my stories. But as I've said, I will at least finish this story ;)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. Only the plot, Violet, Ciara and Keiko.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Game…**

Ciara wakes me up today, but all I can tell is it's quite early.

She grips onto me like a young child would to their parent, but I can sense it's merely to do with the fact this is still a foreign place full of strangers to her.

As I walk sleepily to the kitchen with Ciara practically glued to me, I find a very tired looking Donatello, who looks much like I feel.

"Donny" I smile and nod to him. He nods back in recognition, not giving a single glance to Ciara.

As we go over to the refrigerator, she whispers to me, "He doesn't like me much…does he?"

I smirk, "Don's shy…" I reply with a small shrug. "So, what do you want? Cereal…toast…coffee?" I look at her, still feeling quite sleepy.

"Oh…um…" she blushes. "I don't know"

I sigh, "Too much choice already?" She grins sheepishly in response. "I'll give you cereal for now…" I say, grabbing some milk and getting a bowl of the sweeter tasting stuff we have. I then get myself some coffee and sit between Ciara and Don. "So what you been up to?" I ask Don casually.

He steers away from the question pretty quickly by answering, "Not a lot"

"Yeah…right" I roll my eyes. He stays fairly blank, blocking his emotions from me…I hate that he can do that now! Maybe one day I'll be able to get around it like Keiko does, but not right now. I instead sigh and look over to Ciara. "Got anything to say?"

She clams up, almost hiding behind me again. "I…um…er…"

Don glances at her, a glimmer of interest showing across his features for a moment.

She blushes, "I…like your home" she says quietly, almost in tears.

I glance quickly at Don, giving him an expectant look, urging him to respond. "Go on" I hiss as quietly as I can.

"Um…thanks?" he seems confused.

"Can we go Violet?" Ciara asks after only eating a few mouthfuls of cereal.

I nod and stand, still looking at Don. Before I go, I whisper to him, "If you like her…tell her!" Ciara holds onto my carapace again as I walk out slowly. "How about a bath?" I offer as we leave, giving a final glance at Donatello just before we move out of view.

I see him visibly sigh, but that's all.

Man! It was never this hard for Mikey to show to me…or even admit to me he liked me!

* * *

"Violet?" Ciara asks me as we sit in the guest room; I'm currently brushing her hair and drying it fully from her wash. "Be honest with me…does anyone here…like me?"

I carefully remove a tangle before speaking. "Yeah, Mikey trusts me, so he has nothing against you…and even if he complains, I reckon Raphie isn't that heartless"

"No" she giggles slightly, flicking her hair away from me as she turns to face me. "I mean," she blushes slightly, "_Like me_ like me"

I bite my lip, "Like a crush?" a small grin coming onto my face. "I have my suspicions"

She looks suddenly nervous, "Who is it?"

"I think you should try to get to know them all better first…maybe then you'll notice" I smirk.

"Yeah…I guess" she mutters, turning so I can finish smoothing her hair down.

"Come on" I stand, smiling warmly, "We can go and mingle a bit" I help her stand up too.

She looks suddenly pale, "I don't know"

My grin widens, "Well I do!" I pull her by the hand, leading her out of the room. She doesn't object, but stays relatively quiet.

As we come into the main part of the lair, I find Mikey right in front of me within seconds. "Hey Babe!" he beams happily, "I missed you"

I roll my eyes, "From down the hall?" I catch Ciara's curious glance between us; Mikey notices too.

"Ciara! How you doing?" he asks, bringing her into the conversation.

She flinches, not sure what to say. "I…"

"Just be yourself" I advise, "Don't worry, take a deep breath and keep it cool"

"I'm okay" she squeaks.

"Awesome!" Mikey smiles at her, "I'm glad you like it here"

"And you?" she manages to respond.

He seems impressed as well, "I'm A-okay now my flower is back with me" he teases as he tickles me under the chin.

I back off a little, "Hey!"

"She's really ticklish" he winks at Ciara as he moves closer.

"Mikey!" I squeal as he attacks, tickling me much more than before.

He stops as he hears Ciara laugh too, finding his antics funny. After she stops, she smiles genuinely for once. "Mikey, I don't think anyone can feel bad around you" she giggles slightly again.

"Violet learnt that the hard way" he says with a cheeky grin.

I mock-glare at him before I notice someone else seems to be present…but the others don't know. I can feel their curiosity, as well as their suspicion.

"Please…can I have a moment alone?" I ask them as I stand up straight.

"Sure Babe, we're cool" he exchanges a smile with Ciara.

I stalk off, following the emotions carefully. As I come up the stairs, I find Raph overlooking the lair from above, a sullen expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I take up a similar position next to him.

"Thinking" he mutters, still watching the others.

I shake my head, "Why don't you come meet her? She doesn't bite"

He sighs, "Violet…do you know how much danger that _thing_ is here? We don't even know if she's on our side"

"What makes you say that?" I frown.

"You met her when you were caught…isn't that just a little suspicious, and how easy it was to get her out too…"

"So? You met me after Shredders goons chased me! How did you know I wasn't on his side?"

"That's not the same and you know it!" he snarls.

I fold my arms, "Oh really? I think both you and I know it kinda is" I make eye contact as I continue, "I know you're only thinking about our family's safety, but don't you trust me?"

"Vi…" he sighs.

I grin cheekily at him, "It's not like I can read emotions or anything"

He looks away, looking down at Mikey leading Ciara over to one of his videogame consoles. "Maybe…" he huffs slightly, "You might be right"

"So you'll come say hi?" I offer a hand, trying to give support to my brother.

"I guess…" he gives in, still feeling annoyed about the whole thing, "But if I see one suspicious thing…I'm dragging her straight outta here and back to Bishop's base"

I roll my eyes, "Come on tough guy" I grab his hand and lead him down the stairs. "Just don't scare her" I warn him. He doesn't respond, a nervous feeling filling him instead. "Relax" I smirk as we walk up to the two. "Look who I found" I grin; pulling him in front of me so he can talk.

Mikey circles round to hug me again. "Was he spying?" he whispers. I nod, a small grin still present on my face.

"Hey…uh…Ciara isn't it?" Raph scratches the back of his head, trying to be as polite as he can. She nods slowly, equally as nervous. "I'm Raphael…" he offers a hand slowly, and she takes it.

"It's nice to meet you" she mumbles. "I'm sorry…" she pushes some hair out her face, "I know this must be a lot…seeing as I'm a stranger in your home"

He shakes his head, "Nah, it ain't that" he sighs, "I just…worry a lot"

I grin before a sharp pain hits me…in my shoulder. I'd almost forgot about that unpleasantness. I grip at it, scrunching up in pain.

"Violet?" Mikey asks quickly, noticing my change.

It feels as if fire is spreading round the patch Bishop rammed a saw into, but I bite my lip and try to smile at him as I'm forced to kneel down.

I'm no longer able to keep tabs on my empathy, everyone's emotions becoming one blur as I close my eyes.

"DONNY!" Mikey yells out, still by my side.

"Don't…be scared" I whisper, not to any of them though.

"Scared?" Raph asks confusedly.

I try to open my eyes as I hear someone else approaching but can't bear to. "What's wrong?" Don asks as he comes and presumably crouches by us.

"I dunno, she just started doing this before" Mikey says slowly, "I think she's in pain"

"Violet?" Don's soothing voice reaches me, "Are you okay?"

"No…" I hiss.

"Where does it hurt?"

I scrunch further into my ball, "Shoulder… head…"

"Come on, let's get her to the lab" he tells the others quickly.

I'm lifted off the ground, but that doesn't help, it somewhat jolts my shoulder, causing me to scream out in pain.

"I'm here…no…tears" I say again.

"What is she talking about?" Raph asks.

"She might be kind of delusional from the pain" Don suggests as I feel myself placed on a bed. Now I feel something brush my shoulder, causing me to bawl out again. After a few more exploratory touches, Don moves away. "Some pain meds should help with all this" he explains to everyone, "But it won't make her very sociable for a few hours…she'll probably just sleep…"

I feel the needle pierce my arm briefly then leave. It makes me go into a more peaceful state, but I try not to let myself go yet.

"Mikey…" I mutter, feeling myself uncurl a bit.

"I'm here Babe" I feel the bed slump behind me slightly, Mikey's breath tickling my cheek.

"Don't…leave…us…" I breathe slowly.

"I won't Babe, I promise" He moves slightly closer, kissing me. I'm kind of unresponsive, but he doesn't mind.

"Don…" I murmur as I feel myself going under again.

"Yes?"

"…Look after…Ciara"

I don't allow myself any more consciousness, letting the drugs cloud everything and put me into an unnatural sleep.

As I sleep, I dreamt I was back at the farmhouse. I find myself standing in the living room alone, but as I looked about, I could find no one. I eventually went outside, into a rather balmy day. I see a small figure sitting on the grass, their brown hair that's in a high ponytail blowing in the wind. As I walk up, I realize it's a mutant turtle in front of me.

"_Hello_?" I ask slowly, finding them turn to me equally as slowly. Her eyes stare deeply into mine, those turquoise eyes that glitter in the sunlight. "_Who are you_?" I ask, still not receiving an answer from the girl. She turns away, hugging her knees much like I do when I'm thinking. My next words come out instinctively, "_Why are you on your own_?"

"_I'm not_" she says, glancing back at me, "_You're with me…always_"

I frown, realization slowly creeping in. Is this…?

I shake my head quickly and managed a confused "_Huh_?" in response.

Before I can question her further, she fades away, leaving me alone again. The sky quickly turns grey, the temperature dropping rapidly. I shiver as I hug myself, looking around myself again. I'm definitely alone, no feelings what so ever around me. It feels so wrong, the nothingness. Usually there's something…

I stir, half opening my eyes, exploring the surrounding. Mikey is next to me asleep, his head and arms resting on the side of the bed.

After a few blinks, I open my eyes fully to see the rest of the scene. No one else appears to be here. I sigh and sit up, ignoring my muscles complaints.

Mikey stirs slightly too. "Babe?" he yawns as he rubs his eyes.

"Thanks for staying" I mutter, attempting to slide to the edge of the bed. He stops me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he demands, inspecting me cautiously.

I nod promptly. "I'm sure"

"Fine…" he half-heartedly moves his arms, letting me to get off the bed.

"Now" I look around, "Where are the others?"


	28. Set

**Author's Notes: **Back again. I've been having time issues again, but I still know precisely where this story will go, so I'm still on trying for one chapter a month instead of week. When I'm off college, I _should_ be able to change that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nick owns 'em, not me. I own Violet, Ciara and Keiko plus the plot ;)

* * *

**Chapter 28: …Set…**

Mikey wasn't entirely thrilled, but he let me go off. I found Raphael first, using his punching bag. Deciding not to disturb him, I snuck round and peeked into the dojo, finding Leo practicing katas. Unfortunately, before I could sneak away unnoticed, I tripped and cursed loudly in pain, soon finding my older brother by my side.

"Violet? What are you doing?" he asks as he helps me to my feet, a small smile crossing his serious features.

I resist shrugging, knowing it will hurt. "I was just looking…"

"You've got to be more careful" he sighs, "You'll hurt yourself if you keep pushing yourself. I thought you were resting…"

"Key word: _was_" I smirk slightly. He shakes his head slightly as he goes back into the dojo, leaving me in the doorway. "Have you seen Donny?" I ask nonchalantly.

He inspects me for a minute before continuing, "No, I've been in here most the day…I only came out when I heard Mikey yell for Don because of what had happened to you" he keeps eye contact, it's quite unnerving for me.

"Thanks anyway _onii chan_" I exchange a smile before leaving.

As I walk away, I frown to myself, usually Don is in his lab or the dojo, he very rarely goes upstairs to his room, but maybe…

I practically run up the stairs and to his room, wondering where they are. But to my dismay, his room is empty, as well as the guestroom.

"They must have gone out" Mikey pulls me by the waist so I'm next to him.

"I wonder why…" I sigh. "You don't think…"

He shakes his head, "Nah, not yet".

He grins, dazzling me suddenly. I feel my face warm up and my heart race a little as his features take me. I hug into him, feeling his warmth against me.

"Mikey…" I murmur. He doesn't say anything, keeping me calm with his positive emotions. I close my eyes, ignoring the slight dizziness that tries to invade.

"Violet…" he speaks softly after a little while.

This time, it's my turn to not answer. I inhale his scent, keeping my eyes closed as I control my instincts again. Right now, I'm about ready to run off to build my nest, as well as spend my time with Mikey in a different sense.

He lifts me slightly so I'm off the ground. I don't complain. He moves me into his arms fully supported and begins to walk upstairs, towards our room.

"Why?" I ask quietly, not specifying what I'm asking about.

"You need the rest Babe…you're shaking"

I look down at my hands and notice that too. "Oh" I sigh. "Stupid…stupid…" I begin to mutter.

He looks confused now, "What?"

"Mikey…don't you get…_feelings_ sometimes? You know….around me, or in general? Ones that you have trouble controlling?"

He frowns slightly, "Around you?"

"It's hard to explain…" I moan, "Instincts and all that"

"Well, I can't think of any Babe" he chooses his words carefully so not to upset me, "But I might not notice"

"Fair enough" I lean up and kiss his neck seeing as it's closest, feeling tempted to nip it like last time I kissed him there; He notices and I can sense his realization.

He places me on the bed and lays next to me, pulling me closer to him. He kisses my neck like I did his then deliberately nips it. I go to frown at him but notice the huge grin. "I do _feel_ like nipping sometimes though…like now"

I stifle a laugh. "Mikey…" I roll my eyes, but move over to nip him back playfully.

He hugs into me, tracing up my plastron and then moving in to lift my head to look at his face. "Babe…" he almost sighs, "You need to sleep"

* * *

_I find myself standing in the middle of a ring of ninjas…foot ninjas…_

"_Which do you choose?" Kahn demands, gesturing to the left where I can see Ciara, "The girl…" then to the right where Mikey is, "Or your love?"_

_I shake my head, words caught in my throat. "I….can't…" I whisper._

"_Then both will perish…choose…or lose everything"_

_I look to Ciara, pure terror plastered across her face, tears streaming from her eyes. I turn to Mikey, a worried look over his face._

"_Choose her…" I hear him speak in my head, "I know you'll choose me…but don't"_

"_I…don't know!" I cry, shaking my head violently._

"_What would you do child?" Kahn demands. "What?"_

"_I can't choose between them…every life is important!"_

_WHAT WOULD YOU DO?_

_I sniff, "Please…I beg of you…"_

_WHAT?_

"_Take me"_

_WHAT WOULD YOU DO?_

"_Ciara is full of hopes and dreams…and Mikey is just as important…"_

_WHAT?_

"_TAKE ME!" I yell, closing my eyes._

"_WHAT Violet…what?" he mocks, a grin across his face._

_"ME…You should take me instead!" I shake suddenly, jerking up._

_

* * *

_

"Violet…Babe…what's wrong?"

I jump awake, finding Mikey holding my shoulders. "Nightmare" I whisper slowly.

"So…can you explain the markings?"

"Markings?" I look to my hands and see the pink mystic markings fading from my body. "Oh…um…how can I put this?"

"You were trained?"

"Yes…"

"By the tribunal?"

I nod slowly, before shivering and hugging into him. "That…was horrible" I moan, "It felt so real"

"It's all over Babe" he soothes, still curious about his discovery. He manages to hold his tongue though, which I find impressive.

"I'll show you…later" I promise him with a whisper.

He doesn't answer, still hugging me to try and calm me. I inhale slowly, feeling safer as I take in his scent. After a few minutes, I slide away from him to the edge of the bed and stand.

"I need a drink" I mumble. He nods, still in the same place. I walk out groggily, not wanting to think about the dream too much. It's then when I hear a familiar voice.

"I told you…you look great!"

"Don?" I ask before I come round into the kitchen to find him and Ciara in there.

"Hey Violet" he smiles at me.

"Hi…" Ciara blushes. It's then that I notice she is now wearing clothes. She now wears a black mini-skirt, and a grey one-shouldered long-sleeve top that is laced with red around the neckline edge of the sleeves. It's then I notice the extent of jewellery on her tail. It has several piercings and bangles on it, running all the way down. I think the piercings were already there, but I didn't notice them before.

"Wow" I smirk, "Nice!"

"I told you" Don grins at her.

"Where'd you get these clothes?" I ask her.

She blushes more. "Well…Donny offered to make me feel more comfortable…and I told him I felt naked…so he got the clothes for me"

I restrain a smug look. "Nice choice Don"

"You okay?" Don looks at me fully, "You look kind of pale"

"Just had a nightmare" I shiver as I force the images from my head again.

Ciara comes over to me, still a little flustered. "Maybe…you should talk about it" she mumbles quietly, "It makes you feel better"

"I'd really prefer not to" I close my eyes, too scared to think of it.

"Is your shoulder feeling better?" Don asks, changing the subject quickly.

To be honest, it feels numb, so I instead half-shrug and mutter "Good, I guess…"

I move round to grab a cup and proceed to fill it with water. As I sip slowly at the tasteless liquid, I catch Don's longing glance at Ciara, but it's soon replaced with a more neutral look before she can look at him.

"I…should probably rest…" I mutter while I place down my cup, going to move away before holding my head, instincts going wild. My senses almost seem to heighten as I begin to attempt movement, a certain location screaming itself out to me.

I run off without another word, fully aware the others are following, very concerned. I stumble back into Mikey's and I room, kind of surprising him. I still remain silent as I run over to the wall at the far side of the room and begin scratching at it, trying to loosen the stone there.

"Violet?" he asks cautiously, moving closer. The others are now at the door.

Words escape me, I merely grunt in exertion as I pull at the block and it moves slightly.

He comes and kneels next to me. "Here?" he asks, seeming to guess what I'm doing.

I grit my teeth, pulling again as the large brick refuses to budge. As I go to pull again, I find Mikey's hands on mine. I look round to him suddenly, my eyes wild. He doesn't seem bothered, instead pulling at the rock himself. I pull again and it moves outwards, revealing a large gap.

I move closer, beginning to dig with my hands once more, pushing out more and more dirt to create a larger hole.

Mikey runs his cool hand along my head, feeling my temperature and not seeming pleased with the result. I swat him away as I try to eagerly continue, each moment more tiring than the next.

"She's a bit hot" Mikey shouts over to Don. "And pretty unresponsive"

"I'll be right back" Don tells him. I don't bother checking.

The hole is much bigger now, but still too small for me to get in, so in my desperation, I begin tugging at the block above it on the wall.

That's when I feel something stab my arm. I turn and try to attack the presence, growling as I do so.

"She's definitely not herself" Don comments.

I feel the drugs taking effect, calming me drastically, almost to the point of unconsciousness. But even now, all I feel I should be doing is digging here.

"I'm not…ready…to sleep!" I hiss managing to comprehend words enough to use them this time.

"She's forcing herself to continue…" Don sounds awestruck.

Mikey quickly begins pulling at the next rock I want out. "The sooner we let her finish, the better" he sighs.

As he removes the large rock, more dirt falls out over the floor. I start shovelling more out to create a nice gap.

This time, I can fit into it, so I move in, removing more dirt to make it deeper.

After about ten minutes, I'm done. I smirk, but then feel myself collapse in a heap on the floor within the new gap in the wall.

* * *

_I stand on a rooftop in the city again. This time though, I am alone._

_Even now, I expect Kahn's teasing voice to return, but it never comes._

_Instead, I notice something else; Fire. The overpowering stench of smoke is drifting around me, as well as the sirens of the fire department screeching loudly as they approach. I feel the heat as I run; now realizing _I _am on the blazing building._

_I get off as soon as I can, diving down to street level and hiding in the alleyway opposite while I try and get my bearings._

_As I look up at the scene, I gasp. The fire is in the shape of a phoenix on the front of the building._

"_But what does it mean, Violet-san?" an unknown voice speaks above all._

_I shake my head. "I don't know…"_

"_You do"_

"_No…"_

_I look at it carefully, the flames gradually dying down a little._

"_You will understand…soon…"_

_The voice is so familiar, but I can't place it._

"_Expect to see us again" another voice adds as I stir again._

_

* * *

_

"Mikey?" I yawn as I sit up, back in the bed. "What…happened?" I ask before even opening my eyes.

He's next to me in an instant. "Babe!" He kisses me roughly as I open my eyes, surprising me. "Please don't do that again" he gives me a cheeky grin as he speaks again, "It meant _I_ had to _clean_…not really my strong point"

I look slowly to my left, now fully comprehending the hole in the wall. "My nest…" I breathe slowly, sliding towards it. I go over slowly, Mikey holding my hand, to inspect it. "I thought…it was all a dream"

"Nah, you lost it" he teases.

I shake my head again, before jumping at the shout of someone I almost didn't expect to hear…Keiko.


	29. And Match

**Author's Notes**: Ah! Summer break! Yeah! So I've been able to catch up on all my story chapters, so as a reward to all my readers, I'm uploading the rest of the story! :D I'll say more on the last chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own them, I'll let you all know if I do :P I own Violet, Ciara, Keiko and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 29: …And Match**

I tense drastically as her voice reaches us. "Violet!"

"Busted" Mikey smirks.

"You too Michelangelo!" His grin is instantly gone.

I return with a sly grin, "Yeah, we're partners in crime" I pull him along quickly, meaning he gives me a curious look. "Trust me, you don't want to see her angry"

We run down to the dojo where she waits, arms folded.

"_Hai sensei_" I bow to her quickly, kneeling down in front of her. Mikey copies.

"Ah, Violet, Michelangelo," she sighs slightly. "I'm sorry for my hastiness, but a couple of issues have come up…"

"Issues?" Mikey frowns confusedly.

"Yes…such as the sudden instinct attack…"

I blush, dipping down into a bow. "I am sorry _sensei_, that was entirely my fault…"

She shakes her head slightly. "I'm not accusing anyone…it just isn't practical for you in your current condition to be trying to move heavy objects"

Mikey butts in quickly, "But Keiko-_sensei_…I made sure she didn't do that by herself…I took most the force of pulling out the blocks"

"Nevertheless, Violet…I thought we had got round the instincts before your unfortunate capture"

"I thought so too _sensei_…"

She turns around, "There is one more thing…" she hesitates. "I have been getting bad vibes…something is coming, and it involves you two, but I can't tell what yet"

Mikey glances at me, probably thinking back to the markings he saw all over me. I merely shrug with my good shoulder; "Anything is possible"

She raises an eyebrow, as if to show she knows we're hiding something, but doesn't persist. "Alright, you may go" she finally sighs.

We both jump up and begin to leave, Mikey still staying really close to me.

"Oh…and please do try not to play with the tribunals training" she speaks, her back to us.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I croak, Mikey's grip tightening around me.

"I know someone did this morning…I can still feel the activity in the air"

Mikey gulps, "We wouldn't…" he winks at me as we leave then hisses "…intentionally"

I giggle as we move away from the room. "That was close"

"I wasn't really needed…was I?" he yawns.

I shake my head, "Maybe she thought it was you who did the mystic thing"

A frown slips across his features pretty quickly. "So…explanation time Violet…"

"Ugh…well," I start to explain in depth as to what happened, telling him how they kept me secretly in a hidden room at the monastery which they couldn't access; how my avatar was unique; how they almost didn't let me go…everything I could think of. "…But my amulet broke! I can't tap into the powers anymore…or so I thought"

"They said that it took a lot of time to learn fully, and the amulets merely enhanced it…but it wasn't important after we defeated the demon Shredder" Mikey concludes. "So long as you don't trigger it again in your sleep, we'll be okay"

I shiver. "I can't promise I can do that…I didn't really choose to"

"Violet?" Don peeps out from his lab. "Could I look at your shoulder while you're awake?"

I nod and move away from Mikey. "Sure"

He moves over to me, gently peeling off a little bit of the dressing to check. A sudden sharp pain hits me as he rips it from my skin suddenly.

"OW! Don…why'd you do that?" I moan, automatically rubbing my shoulder before freezing. I slowly stare at it, beginning to shake slightly. "Donny…what's going on?" I demand, becoming frantic.

"Well…Bishop seems to have given your body some sort of stimulant, getting it to work faster" he trails off slightly.

I pale. "Develop the egg faster?"

He nods. "Luckily, he only gave you a few doses, so it's wearing off-"

Mikey cuts in angrily, "How much faster?"

"Well…it's hard to say…if you think about variables and such-"

"HOW MUCH FASTER?" he raises his voice, looking kind of scary for once.

"As an estimate…about two months" he almost whispers. I wince slightly as he continues. "That's why Violet's shoulder is totally healed…her body had healed it within days instead of weeks". He traces a finger around my shoulder, checking it over. "No marks…no scar…"

I bite my lip, "And that kind of explains the instinct overload…two months worth of nest to make up for"

Mikey is frozen to the spot again. I quickly turn and catch his gaze, it's more angry than upset. He shakes his head and walks away quickly, trying to avoid tears; I let him go.

My hand drifts down, rubbing my plastron experimentally. I'm much more swollen than before. I don't even notice when tears escape my own eyes.

"Are…you okay?" I hear Ciara's voice suddenly.

I quickly wipe my eyes. "Yeah" I shake my head slightly, "Why wouldn't I be?" I give a false smile, causing unease in both her and Donny.

"It's okay…to be scared" she mutters, glancing at Don's lab briefly.

"What?"

She shivers. "I can't"

I frown. "I don't get it"

"Akamai…" she breathes slowly, "She used to teach me science…thinking I'd be useful as an assistant". She looks panic stricken as she looks back at the lab's door, hyperventilating suddenly "But she punished me…whenever…I did something wrong…I couldn't help it…" She hugs herself, shaking more vigorously now. "I was only young…it was all a childish interest…"

She begins to cry, her words soon lost in the flood of tears. I shiver too, forgetting my own problems for the moment.

But before I can react, Don puts his arm slowly round her, smiling warmly. She looks up into his eyes, and then pulls herself into the hug much more, nuzzling her beak against his plastron. He strokes the back of her head gently, shushing her quietly.

I freeze suddenly; I recognize that pose! That's how Mikey and I hug…

"Nothing will hurt you in my lab" he promises slowly. "I promise, I'll never let anything of mine hurt you"

She blushes, "Donny…"

"What did I miss exactly?" I ask the two of them. "When did _this_ happen?"

Don smiles at me, "You asked me to look after her, so I did"

She turns around to look at me as well, still being held in Don's arms. "We got to know each other a bit better…and well…" she smiles at him instead of completing her sentence.

"So I was right!" I grin. "I knew there were sparks between you two"

My grin quickly vanishes though, as soon as my overwhelming problems become apparent again.

"How long do I have?" I ask, receiving a confused look from Don. "I mean, for the due date for the egg?"

He thinks carefully before answering. "Like I said, it's hard to tell, but I'd guess maybe two months"

I swallow quickly, keeping myself as calm as I can. I hate to think how Mikey would react to this new information…

I walk past the two of them blankly, heading for my room. They don't follow, leaving me alone.

Huddling up in my nest is the next place I find myself, mainly because it keeps me calmer than I would normally be. I hug my knees as best I can, finding it harder because of the egg inside me.

I bite down on my knuckle as I think about what Don said, curing up tighter and squeezing my eyes shut as tears escape.

"Violet?" I hear the light pitter-patter of someone's paws enter the room, followed by another. It sounds like they both kneel in front of my nest. "Look at me Violet!" Keiko orders suddenly.

I shift slightly so I can just glance over my knees at them. Her and Splinter are in front of me.

"Will you come out of there?" she asks slowly.

I shake my head quickly.

Splinters sighs, "I've never seen you like this my daughter. Why are you so scared?"

I don't answer, looking downwards again.

Keiko raises an eyebrow, then leans over and whispers something to Splinter. He nods in agreement.

"Let's sort one thing out at a time" Keiko suggests. "Violet, Splinter and I have been talking quite a bit about your training…"

"NO! You can't suspend it!" I bury my face again, shouting out as I try and hide the fresh tears from them.

She shushes me, "Don't assume" she shakes her head playfully.

Splinter smiles, "No, you need to keep developing your skills, which is why we are going to split your training between us"

I glance up and look between the two as they exchange a smirk. I frown in confusion as Keiko continues, "That way, both you and your brothers will get the best of both worlds"

"So you're not leaving?" I ask her slowly, trying to piece this new information together.

She winks at me in response.

"You need to be more careful though Violet, you are carrying a child after all," Splinter carries on, "That is why you will not be doing some physical exercises"

I stealthily wipe my eyes dry again and look fully at them, releasing my knees and stretching my legs out. "Thank you, masters" I go to bow but they both stop me by shaking their heads.

"Don't worry about etiquette right now" Keiko explains.

Splinters stands up, turning to leave, his tail flicking as he thinks about what has been said. He stops in the doorway before leaving. "Perhaps you should rest…you look exhausted my daughter"

Keiko leans forward, coming much closer. "Now will you come out?" she asks gently.

I bite my lip, "I suppose…"

As I crawl out, I shiver with anxiety. She guides me over next to her and lets me hug into her soft fur.

"I know you're scared" she mutters, "That all this is alien to you"

I close my eyes, "I just don't know what's happening with my own body any more!"

She exhales slowly, "Yes, but can you not feel the love from your child?"

I nod slowly. "But-"

"Bishop has manipulated the course of nature, but not much. It hasn't harmed you or your child, so what's the problem?"

"I'm not ready!" I blurt out suddenly.

"And you think Michelangelo isn't either?" she guesses. I nod again. "Being a mother can have its challenges, but it's not hard" she smiles, "I know you'll be fine"

I yawn, causing Keiko to slowly move out of the embrace.

"You should rest as Splinter suggested" she helps me up and leads me towards the bed.

I go to complain but can't come up with a good argument. She leaves as soon as she believes me asleep.

I curl up into a ball once she's gone, biting my knuckle again. I close my eyes, focusing on calming myself down. All I manage to achieve is a fresh bout of sobbing.

"Violet?"

I don't move, crying into my knees still. Someone sits behind me, sighing when they see me fully.

"Aw Babe…" Mikey coos, laying down next to me and getting me to turn over to face him.

"Mikey" I gasp between sobs.

He pulls me into his arms, much calmer than I. "Shush…don't worry" He feels so warm to me. "I'm here now. I shouldn't have left you like that…not at that moment"

I shake slightly as I try to respond. "I should be more sorry…I caused all this…" I just about manage to keep my sentences comprehensible.

He gives me a curious glance, as if he's the one reading my emotions. "You'll be a great mother" he says suddenly.

I blush, "And you'll be the best father" I nod slowly.

A pain in my side makes me have to shift position again. Mikey lets me roll over but keeps his arms securely round me, refusing to leave me again.


	30. Answers

**Chapter 30: Answers**

_I stand in a box room, a single window before me. I go as close to it as I can and peer out through it desperately. On the outside I spot Mikey, lying on the ground lifelessly._

"_But what does it mean?" the voice returns._

_I close my eyes, trying to keep my thoughts calm. "Phoenix…burning…" I mutter, placing things together carefully._

"_Your answer?"_

_I keep my eyes closed as I speak slowly, "The burning phoenix represents the regenerative abilities of phoenix, but also how they can engulf others in their flames, or even take people over. The power can be in anyone, and control anyone"_

"_Correct Violet-san" the voice praises._

_

* * *

_

"This isn't the kind of training I was thinking of sensei" I moan as I sit before Master Splinters once more.

He remains stationary, apart from the very slow breaths he takes, eyes still closed. "Tapping into your avatar shows the willingness of the mind, focus and how in control of it you are"

"But _sensei_, I honestly don't think it's possible without-"

He cuts me off. "Enough talk, show me _now_ Violet"

I sigh and begin trying desperately to find the fiery being in my spirit. After an hour of trying, Splinters dismisses me, without mentioning about how I've done.

"Topside?" A playful voice asks me.

"Mikey…" I sigh, turning to face him. "What would the others say?"

He thinks for a minute then pulls a serious face. "_You must be more careful Violet, we nearly didn't get you back!_"

I giggle, shaking my head slowly. "Fine"

"Awesome!" he grins, grabbing my hands and pulling me closer. "I know just the place…"

I sigh. "Really?"

"It's not the park" he smirks.

This actually surprises me. "Huh?"

"I'll show you" he grabs my hand and pulls me forward carefully. We stop behind a pillar at opposite end of the lair to the exit. He gestures to be quiet then peeps round, grimacing slightly. "Guess who's there" he hisses.

"Leo?" I mutter back.

He nods. "Any clue how of how to get round fearless?"

"Not really" I bite my lip, thinking carefully. "He'll never let me leave"

"Nope"

We exchange a playful look then I dive over to the next pillar, quickly enough to elude Leo's gaze.

"Distract him" I mouth at Mikey.

He grimaces again but jumps out and goes towards Leo. I peek round again and watch Leo turn his back to my hiding place, so I quickly move down two more pillars, halfway to the exit.

As I dive for the next pillar, Leo turns around quickly and sees me. Damn.

"What are you two up to?" he asks, folding his arms.

"I was just…" Mikey mutters something incomprehensible.

I quickly speak up for him. "Mikey was just gonna let me get some fresh air…to…um…get me away from all the problems"

Mikey nods in agreement.

Leo doesn't look overly thrilled, as predicted. "Violet, its too dangerous…Bishop may still be after you"

"Well, that's why I wouldn't go if Mikey wasn't there" I add hopefully.

He shakes his head slowly. "You ought to be more careful though"

"So that's a yes?" Mikey grins.

"Go on" he sighs. "But don't be long"

"Thank you _Onii Chan_" I move in and hug him. He smiles at me and lets me move round him carefully before nodding back to me and walking away.

Mikey's grin widens as he pulls me out the lair. He laughs as he leads me through the sewers carefully, not letting anything be spoilt.

"Where are we going?" I ask, only to receive a cheeky smirk.

"Here" he chuckles as he turns my mask round so I can't see.

I sigh, "And this helps how?"

He suddenly picks me up. "It will make it more interesting Babe"

Soon I can tell we've surfaced, feeling the cool air hit me. He continues moving quickly, and not too much later, he places me down.

"Okay, you can look now"

I readjust my mask and eagerly look. I am faced with the beautiful lights of the city before us, over which is a picturesque night sky full of colourful stars.

"Oh Mikey" I hug into him.

He grins his famous grin. "That's not all"

"Huh?"

He leads me over to the edge and kneels down; I copy him. He then reaches out and removes a brick from the wall, showing me it gingerly. It has our initials etched into a love heart on it. He nods to me and I stick my hand in only to find a small box.

I pull it out and look carefully at it. With another nod from Mikey, I open it quickly. Inside is a small clear crystal; I think its quartz.

"Thanks Mikey" I smile, touching its cold surface and feeling the energy running through it.

"This is our little secret Babe…somewhere only we'll know about" he whispers to me, brushing my cheek with each breath.

I inhale slowly, "It's perfect" I turn my head slowly, "But only when you're here too" I kiss him.

* * *

_I sit in a room full of steam again. I inhale the mist around me contentedly._

_This room is different to the one Bishop put me in. The seating is made of stone and covered in little tiles, and there is a star pattern of lighting in the ceiling._

_I can feel little Hima's excitement, very happy with the conditions around us. I sigh happily, sinking into the chair more._

"_Enjoying yourself?" Someone asks._

_I glance to my left, only to find a figure next to me. I squint to try to make them out but can't. The voice is the same one from my other dreams though._

"_I guess" I mutter, looking away slowly._

"_That is good" I can almost sense the smile. "You must relax more often Violet-san"_

_

* * *

_

I open my eyes to find myself hugged into Mikey on our bed. The clock display reads five twenty-five in the morning…great!

A horrible burning feeling begins to jump up my throat, causing me to run to the bathroom. Once I'm out again, I'm so ridiculously awake there's no point really to get back into bed.

I head downstairs to get a drink only to sigh as I see the state of the living room. I automatically begin to tidy it, trying to move everything into neater piles when someone stops me by placing their hands on my shoulders.

"Vi…you shouldn't be doing _that_" Raph hisses at me, trying to remain fairly quiet so not to wake the others.

I giggle "Well who else is going to do it?"

I receive a glare in return. "You're…well…pregnant" he stutters, "You can't over-exert yourself"

"Fine mum" I roll my eyes playfully. He frowns more at me, so I add, "What? Do you prefer I call you Donny?"

"Leave it" he sighs. "Come on, I'll make you a drink" he offers.

A little unusual for Raphael, but I accept anyway. He leads me out the kitchen, and gets me to sit down. I subconsciously stroke the lower part of my plastron, feeling the bloating more prominently now.

"Don told us what happened yesterday," Raph mutters, placing some of my favourite tea in front of me, soon sitting next to me with a can of soda. "Are you okay?"

I inhale the scent of the tea…lavender and chamomile…YUM! I let my senses relax as I answer slowly, "I guess…it was just…kinda sudden"

"Well just remember we're all here for you" he murmurs, quickly finishing his soda and crushing the can. He stands up and goes to leave, stopping as he looks at me. "Vi? Why are you shaking?"

I try to smile, worry filling me again. "Please…stay" I gasp between sentences, "I don't want to be alone"

"Okay, anything you want" he sits back down, not too bothered. He folds his arms and closes his eyes.

I giggle slightly, quickly receiving a curious glance. "You reminded me of that time I forgot who I was" I exchange a smile with him, "And how I…you know…tricked you"

He rolls his eyes before resuming his position.

I sip at my tea carefully, gradually making my way through the cup. As I take my last sip, I feel a tingle run down my spine.

"Thanks Raph" I sigh happily, placing the cup back on the table.

"Anytime" he nods to me.


	31. A Dose of Difficulties

**Chapter 31: A Dose of Difficulties**

I open my eyes; it's dark here. I shift slightly and spot the light from the outer room; I'm in my nest again. I don't remember coming back in here, but I sigh in relief.

I slowly crawl out, finding Mikey still in bed, snoring softly. I smirk and sit next to him, stroking his head gently.

He shifts position slightly and opens his eyes. "Violet?" he asks sleepily.

"Oops…I'm sorry I woke you" I sigh, leaning down and laying a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay hun" he yawns before sitting up. "I'm probably late for training anyway" he winks as he ties on his bandana.

I glance at the clock…ten thirty. "Oh…today I have Keiko" I smirk, "Finally…some physical training!"

"Please be careful" Mikey comes, wrapping his arms round my stomach, rubbing my plastron tenderly. "Hima needs a lot of protection"

He turns me round in his arms and makes eye contact. "You know…you're cute when you're protective" I blush.

He rolls his eyes, coming in closer and kissing me quickly yet softly. He then rushes off, moaning about Splinter's punishment for his tardiness.

I pull on my own pink mask and head down to the study, finding Keiko waiting calmly.

We proceed to do some very slow training…almost like yoga. After about an hour, Keiko asks me to meditate with her, to help me relax more.

After our session, I go out of the study and crash into Ciara.

"What are you doing?" I ask her slowly.

"Sorry…I was just…seeing what was happening" she mutters. "All of you went off"

"We were just training" I sigh. "Come on…I wanted to talk to you" I smirk.

We go up to my room where I sit in my nest to relax, while Ciara sits in the entrance.

"So spill…what happened between you and Don?" I ask eagerly.

She blushes, smiling slightly. "Well…he took me into his lab after you'd finished with the nest building. He began saying he felt almost guilty for the way he'd been acting around me, and then he confessed. I said I wasn't sure about relationships, but he said he'd take it my pace, and so we began" she giggles.

"Nice" I smirk. "I remember when Mikey asked me, we were fighting for our lives" I laugh more, "But that's why I love him" I sigh.

I begin to rub my plastron, feeling how swollen I now am. I still can't believe how close I am to having the egg…and I know Mikey can't either!

* * *

"Begin" Splinter commands.

I empty my mind and focus on my avatar again, knowing I won't get it…again. He seems determined to prove I can tap into my avatar, but I did it in my sleep…once! It's not like I've done it all the time.

"You're not trying to your full potential" he sighs. "Okay, that's enough for today. If you're not going to try, I won't bother teaching you"

I frown, "But I am trying sensei! What am I not doing right?"

"You are giving up before you've even begun, which ultimately leads to your failure. You must forget your own limitations, and allow your spirit to soar" he closes his eyes, beginning his own meditation.

I sigh myself, bowing as I leave the room. "How the heck does he do that?" I ask myself.

"BABE!" someone grabs me from behind.

"Hey Mikey"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" he teases me, running his hands down my sides gently.

I mock frown, "Tuesday?"

"NO!" he moans. "It's…"

I cut him off. "…our anniversary" I stick my tongue out at him, "DUH!"

He grins and pulls me into a kiss. "Exactly" he then thinks over something to himself. "Speaking of which…" he mutters, "I've got to go sort out something" he winks cheekily at me.

"Fine" I sigh, "Just be careful…please!" I look at him with concerned eyes, "I've been getting bad vibes for a while now"

"Hey! You know me! I'll be fine" He kisses me again before running to the exit.

I wander off to the kitchen for some food, finding some cereal in the cupboard. I begin nibbling on it dry while thinking about everything again. After a while, I decide to go upstairs, but find myself nearly bumping into Raph.

"Yo Vi, what's up?" he nods to me.

"Nothing much" I lick my lips slowly.

He raises an eyebrow, "Where is everyone? I've only seen you and _fearless_ today"

"Mikey went out" I sigh, "But I don't know about Don and Ciara"

He shrugs, "How are you feeling?" he kind of gestures downwards.

I smirk, "Well, I know I look a bit of a state" he grins in response. "I feel okay…a bit bloated I guess"

He nods slowly, unsure what to say, but eventually he shrugs again. "Well…I'll see ya" he mumbles, going round me carefully and heads the direction I came from.

I run up the stairs, heading for my nest. I curl up in there, hugging my knees once more. "Please be safe" I whisper to myself.

I pull out my small wrapped present for Mikey, smiling briefly at it.

"Violet?"

I jump suddenly, flinging the present back where I found it.

Leo is stood in my doorway and looks kind of worried about something.

"Yes?" I ask slowly.

"Violet…I just got a call from Don" he grits his teeth.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling his worry more clearly now that I'm focused on him. He's full of fear too.

He looks down, "He lost Ciara"

I quickly come out of my nest, standing in front of him and grabbing his shoulders roughly. "What do you mean?" I demand, forcing him to look at me.

He sighs, "She was captured by the foot"

I freeze. "The…foot…"

"Violet?" he seems more worried now.

I pull out my shellcell rapidly, dialing Mikey's number as quick as I can. Each ring brings more fear into my body.

"Yes babe?" Mikey gasps, I can hear he's running.

"Mikey? Are you okay?" I demand quickly.

He curses about something before responding. "Well, now isn't exactly the best time…"

"Wait!" I inhale quickly, trying to hold back tears. "Mikey…is the foot after you?"

"How'd you-"

"Listen to me…Ciara was caught by the foot, and I think Khan is trying to capture you too…" I feel a droplet finally escape, "It's something to do with me…it's my fault"

"Don't worry Babe…I'll-" he cuts off suddenly, his phone hitting the ground.

I gasp, "Mikey? MIKEY?"

There's finally a chuckle, "Your boyfriend may have thwarted our plans by taking the crystal, but we have all the bargaining chips we need now. Return the phoenix crystal, or I'll slay both of them tonight. You have until midnight"

The phone is then hung up, leaving me speechless. Leo keeps asking me what's being said, but I'm totally frozen to the spot. I drop the phone to the floor, making Leo worried.

"Violet? What's wrong?" he demands.

"Mikey…" I mutter. "They got him too" I shudder as I begin to cry. "It is my fault" I bury my face in my hands.

Leo pulls me into his arms, trying to calm me down. "Violet, we've got to stay level headed. None of us knew this was going to happen"

"I did" I whisper, "I saw it coming…I dreamt it…it's my fault"

"Stop saying that!" I sense the frown, "You'd never be the cause of anything bad" he promises. "What do we need to do Violet?"

"Khan…wants a crystal" I shake my head quickly. "I think I know where it is, Mikey stole it from them apparently, and there's only one place I think he'd put it"

"Okay, let's get the crystal and re-group, then we can go save them both"

I nod slowly, trying to keep it together. But even now, I fear for both Mikey and Ciara…maybe I'll be able to take their place, like I demanded in that dream…


	32. Crystalline Risks

**Chapter 32: Crystalline Risks**

I carefully scale the wall to the spot Mikey showed me the other day, Leo close behind.

I jump up onto the ledge, sighing inwardly. "It's perfect…but only when you're here too" I repeat lamely to myself.

"Are you okay _imouto_?" Leo asks, concerned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I quickly move forward and kneel down, tracing out Mikey's and I initials carefully. I then tug out the brick again and place my hand in the gap, noticing how much I'm shaking. Leo places his hand on my shoulder to show his support, smiling to me. I nod and pull my hand out quickly. I then open my hand slowly to reveal a small oval crystal, so red it looks like it's made of Ruby.

"_Mikey…did you take this for me?_" I wonder as I inspect the gorgeous rock carefully. I feel tears escape my eyes again. I close my eyes, trying to hide the fact from Leo. I once more look at the crystal, but have to double check as I swear I saw a flame within it. But as I re-check it, I can confirm it is clear.

"The phoenix crystal" I mutter, allowing myself to gently replace the brick in it's place and stand up.

Leo smiles, "Now we can save them"

I nod half-heartedly, knowing it's not that simple. "Should we really give him what he wants?" I ask slowly, "Mikey stole this away from him…what if it's dangerous?"

"Let's think about that later, we haven't got long before the deadline" he sighs, "But we don't know where we have to go"

I close my eyes, trying to visualize the dream again. I begin to focus on the surroundings carefully, and then speak slowly. "I think I know"

"Well, Don was working on tracking the shellcell signal, let's go check in with him and find out if it matches your idea"

I nod, beginning to run back to the Battle Shell with Leo. We enter the back quickly, almost bombarded with questions when we re-enter.

"We got it Donnie" Leo nods slowly. "Any luck finding them?"

He sighs. "Kind of…It's not precise, but I can tell they're somewhere round here" he points to a highlighted area on the screen.

I walk closer slowly, working it out in my head. "There" I point to a building on the map. "That's where I met him in the dream"

"Let's go" Raph growls from the front, quickly turning on the engine. "Next stop, foot scum central"

"We'll get them…I promise" Leo looks between Don and I sympathetically before moving to the front with Raph. Keiko and Splinter are sat further forward as well, here to make sure we don't get into too much trouble.

Don locks eyes with me, equally as scared as I am. I wipe my eyes dry again, still trying to hide my tears. Don stands and comes over to me, hugging me carefully. It's then when I realize he's trying to hide tears too…he feels the same as me. I hug him back, sighing slightly as I try to relax.

We move away from each other, exchanging a small smile. I nod to him and he nods back.

"We'll get them" he repeats Leo's statement, holding out his hand.

"Yeah" I take it, gripping it tightly.

The van suddenly comes to halt, both of us nearly falling over. We laugh before realizing it's time.

I check my tessen before inhaling slowly and heading for the exit.

"Please be careful" Don says suddenly, "You really shouldn't be doing this…it's too close to-"

"I know Donny, but I have to…for Mikey and Ciara"

I bolt out the back, hearing the others shout after me, but I don't stop as I run for the location, knowing I need to get there quickly. I use a fire escape ladder to scale up the building quickly, jumping over the top and landing on the edge of the rooftop.

Immediately, I see Mikey and Ciara tied up in the middle. I begin running forward, only to find myself surrounded by foot ninjas…just like the dream.

"Khan! Let them go, I've got what you want!" I shout at him angrily.

He folds his arms smugly, "I'm thinking it would be fair to offer one of them"

I freeze. Not again.

"After all, you're only giving me one crystal. So all I offer you is one life"

I shake my head. "I can't…"

He begins repeating what I've already heard from the dream as I look between the two. Ciara's fear, and Mikey's determination…all of it's identical.

"I…don't know!" I feel the tears escape. "What if…" I see Mikey become scared as I almost whisper, "…I offered my life instead?" I dip my head.

Khan laughs, "You? Why would you offer such a high price?"

"Please…I can't choose between them…I love them both…"

Mikey is so against this turn of events; I can feel how angry all of this is making him.

"Let's get the first order of business done then…_my _crystal" he holds out his hand.

I walk forward slowly, holding out the crystal. As I reach him, I hold it just out of his palm.

"Let the girl go" he orders, his ninjas kicking Ciara behind me. I drop the crystal only to receive a laugh. "You're a fool! I will now destroy the one you love!"

"NO!" I scream trying to attack him. He throws me down, before pulling the still tied up Mikey in front of him.

"Violet!" I hear Leo yell from behind.

I glance back and see Don tending to Ciara while the others fight off the ninjas surrounding us. I quickly look back to Mikey, his eyes saying a million words to me.

"_Run Babe, please…you and Hima have to stay safe_"

I shake my head frantically. "Khan…please…take me instead!"

He laughs at my audacity and merely pushes me back down. "NOW! I will bring back the one true Shredder with the power of the crystal!" he cackles. "But all powerful items need an energy source" he narrows his eyes, grinning sinisterly at Mikey.

He lifts the crystal, the red aura of it expanding drastically. I watch in horror as the red reaches out to Mikey and shocks him.

Khan, once done, throws Mikey into me. I quickly wriggle round and hold him carefully.

"Mikey…we're going to be okay now…" I whisper, "Please be okay…" I see tear droplets begin to hit him. "You can't leave me! I need you!" I bawl out desperately, "I didn't leave you, so you can't leave me! You can't!"

Mikey lifts his head slightly, and with a grin mutters "My little flower…" but quickly collapses, looking so pale…almost…dead.

"Mikey don't go, you have to stay, because…" I close my eyes, pulling him closer, "Mikey…_DAISUKI DAYO!_" I cry out, not noticing how cleanly and naturally the Japanese escaped.

A pink mystical pattern begins to spread from my hands, engulfing my body slowly…I guess now everyone will know about the tribunal stuff. It reaches my face, and I lift my head, looking up to the sky as a giant bird made of yellow flames lifts me away from Mikey and off the ground.

As I reach the sky, the firebird surrounds me suddenly, making gold armor appear on my body. Almost immediately I hear both Splinter and Keiko gasp. A sudden tingling feeling appears around my face and a bird head shaped helmet appears on my head. Then, the most amazing thing happens, a pair of golden-feathered wings sprouts from my back.

I land carefully back next to Mikey, glaring angrily at Khan. I pull out my tessen, which become flaming weapons as soon as my power reaches them.

"_For what you have done…I will never forgive you_" I hiss, unsure whether it's in English or not.

I fly at Khan, attacking viciously, using powerful fire attacks to swipe at Khan. He dodges most, but is quickly weakening.

In a desperate attempt to change the odds, Khan holds up the phoenix crystal and claims he'll destroy it.

I hesitate, but soon a grin appears on my face as the crystal begins forcing itself over to me. Eventually, Khan can hold it no more and it lands in my hand.

"_Game over_" I growl as I unleash a powerful fire attack on Khan, which once it disappears, Khan is gone.

I land next to Mikey again, sitting next to him, picking him up into my lap. I hold the crystal in front of him, trying to force his energy back, but nothing happens. "No…"

Leo moves slightly closer. "Violet…it's over" he sighs. "…Come here"

"NO!" I hug him closer. "Mikey…I tried my hardest for you…I thought I needed you most…but now I know…you needed me more" I stroke his head delicately, crying again. "_Daisuki yo zutto_"

I hug into him, gripping the crystal tightly in my palm as I cry more. I can hear my brothers all upset as well. I squeeze the rock tighter and it shatters in my hand, the shreds cutting it badly.

"I feel it…" I inhale slowly. "_Mikey-kun_"

I lean in slowly, kissing him gently, letting my breath run through him.

As I pull away, I see his eyes flutter open gradually. "Babe?" he blinks carefully. I hug him into myself tightly.

"MIKEY!" I can't help but still cry. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"Nah…I'm not easy to get rid of Babe" he grins, coughing slightly. "Am I in trouble?" he asks cheekily as the others move in closer.

"I've missed you too" I nuzzle him again. It's then when a pain suddenly invades me. "Oh crap…" I mutter.

"What?" he asks, sounding scared. "Did he hurt you?"

"No…Mikey…the baby…" I grit my teeth.

"CRAP!" he tries to jump up, but is still low on energy. He holds his plastron as he sits himself up. "We've got to get home" He then realizes my appearance. "Babe…" he gasps. "You look like an angel"

I hold my front, "Less talk, I need to get back"

He grabs my hand. "Let's get back together" he says determinedly. "You can fly, it will be the quickest option"

"Fly?" I hiss. "Do you know how much pain I'm in?"

"I can help you with that" he promises.

I quickly pick him up and begin flying. "We'll meet you back at the lair!" Someone yells to us.

He presses a point on my side and a lot of the pain eases. I sigh.

"What?" he grins, sticking his tongue out, "Pressure points, every ninjas friend!"

I smirk, "Nearly there…" I begin to feel my control on this form waning. "Mikey…if I land, can you help me get the rest of the way?" I ask.

"Of course!" he nods.

I let myself descend to the ground, my armor dissipating to smoke. My wings disappear leaving a few feathers on the ground. I scream out as more pain hits me.

"Now it's my turn" he grins at me, picking me up and running, even though he's as low on energy as I am.

"Mikey…" I hug into him.

"Just hold it together for another minute" he hisses, still carefully pressing the pressure point for me.

Soon, I'm found myself dumped in my nest where a lot of pain hits me. The tortures of child birth begin.


	33. Epilogue

**Chapter 33: Epilogue**

"_Violet-san?"_

_I open my eyes suddenly and find the cloaked figures around me._

"_Violet-san, you have proven your true strength and willingness to this tribunal" One speaks. "We would like to offer you a position as an elite warrior here amongst our ranks"_

_I shake my head slowly. "So it was you who kept testing me in my dreams?"_

_Another one nods, "We had to be sure of where your heart lay"_

"_I'm honoured, mighty tribunal, but I must graciously decline your offer" I sigh. "My place is in New York, not here. I'm now a mother, I can not abandon my child or husband like that" I admit slowly, hugging myself. "I tapped into that mighty power once, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to do so again, I was under a lot of emotional stress at the time, driven by an unknown force…so yes, I may be your rightful Phoenix Warrior, but if I can even become that again is debatable"_

"_We could train you, teach you how to tap into such things…" Another suggests._

_I shake my head again. "I'm sorry, buy I've worked hard to protect my family…I don't think I could live without them right now"_

"_So we heard correct. The Phoenix Warrior truly is a noble being that ranks love above all" they all bow to me at once, which surprises me a lot._

"_There are few like you Violet-san, and we have yet to find your fellow warriors"_

"_Other warriors?"_

"_Griffin, Hydra, Pegasus, and Phoenix" they answer. "The Griffin being the leader for their wisdom, fortitude and guardianship who had the element of Earth. The Hydra was the healer because of their regenerative status but also represented fertilization with the element of Water. The Pegasus was more of a free soul, standing for knowledge, glory and inspiration, their traits being power and speed represented Air. And then there was the Phoenix, the powerful warrior who was truly divine, standing for the sun, rebirth, resurrection and immortality, the warrior who truly proved that the end is only the beginning…"_

"_Who used Fire" I finish, still staring in silent shock. "So I'm the one to fill the position?"_

"_Yes, but you are the only one who has appeared to us" the first one speaks again._

_I begin to feel myself waking up, fading from the presence of the tribunal._

"_We shall keep watching you Violet-san, perhaps one day you'll change your mind…"_

_

* * *

_

I open my eyes once more. "Mikey?"

I look about, I'm in my nest, all that's next to me is Mikey's present, but nothing else. I crawl out slowly to be faced with my mate, standing with his back to me.

"Mikey" I smile warmly at him. He turns around, holding our child, Himawari.

"It's a dudette" he grins.

He passes her carefully to me, and I can't help but smile at her. She is small, but her skin is soft and kind of jade coloured. Her eyes are a lovely olive green colour, and she has a small amount of light brown hair on her head.

"Hima" I hug her close, "You may not have picked the best time, but I'm sure we'll be a great family"

She laughs in my arms, giving us a big grin.

"Her grin looks like yours Mikey" I smirk at him.

He smirks back, "I'd hope so! She is _our_ child"

He hugs into me, pulling me closer. I giggle along with Hima. And there we stand, a new family, looking forward to the future, knowing there will be fun times ahead.

**The End**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **So that's it! All done! I originally planned a sequel about little Hima, but I decided not to follow it. I'm thinking of maybe having a break until I can totally devote myself to the fanfictions again, but with my course, I don't think that'll be for a while. If this thing ever becomes ridiculously popular (OMG! Shades of Pink still gets read most!) I may continue on the sequel, but at the moment, I'm leaving Violet's family alone.

I do plan to actually make the whole story a comic and host it on my Deviant art, but again...time restraints!

I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, as much as I've enjoyed writing this. It's given me lots of practice, so I plan to work on my totally original stories that I may get published in the future! :D

Any questions? Ask away, I'll happily talk to people over PM's about anything.

**Disclaimer: **I've only ever claimed to own Violet, Ciara, Keiko, Himawari and all my plots. TMNT is owned by Nickelodeon, and I'm greatful to them for not being jerks and demanding all fanfics/arts aren't immediately removed from any site...(please let the new series not suck...)


	34. Bonus Valentines Day Special

**Author's Notes: **Hello again (whoever reads this...), I decided as a special treat, I'd add a lovely little chapter to finish off a few of the hanging plot threads I left, and to get into the Valentine day spirit more so! Have a great day and enjoy! ~3

**Chapter 34: Bonus Valentine Special Chapter**

Don sat in his lab, carefully tying a pink bow around the small box he held. After almost a year, he knew he was ready; Ciara deserved it.

The noise of young Himawari crying came as no surprise, soon being answered by none other than Violet. Almost immediately, the baby began giggling…Don didn't know how Violet did it!

He left his lab, going to check on her. "Violet?" he came round the door, finding Violet cradling Hima in her arms, grinning slightly.

"Yeah Don?" She looked up at him, her hazel eyes glimmering playfully.

Don looked at Hima, who stared up to him, her own eyes looking turquoise in the light. Don wasn't sure why, but Hima's eyes had started as olive green, but kept becoming bluer as she got older. His guess was because of the mutation, but even then, often for children, their eyes began blue and gradually developed to another colour.

"I…um…wanted to know if…" he blushed suddenly, turning away.

Hima giggled, making Don smile as she attempted to speak. "Kay oh ee…"

"Yes Hima" he sighed, knowing she was trying to say Ciara, "I was going to ask if you think Ciara will be ready for this...proposal"

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Well, she has changed a lot since we rescued her…" she soon smiled, "I'm sure it will be the most magical day of her life Don"

"Thanks Violet" he fidgeted on the spot. "I just feel bad…seeing as Akamai made her sterile. I don't want to upset her"

The pink clad turtle sighed, "Don, girls don't always think about having kids…I didn't! She's never once implied she's considered it"

Hima began wiggling suddenly, "Kit!" she squealed happily, trying to get free.

Violet merely smirked and gently let her down, allowing her to crawl over to Lily the crococat, who purred as Hima came closer.

Ciara had told them that Lily was created by Akamai Voss too, but had said originally Akamai had planned to track her to find the turtle's lair, but soon discovered that the tracking system didn't work at all and never would for that one creature.

"What if she says no?" Don asked suddenly scared.

Violet laughed again, "Don…relax! You know she loves you to bits"

"Babe!" Mikey ran into the lair, scooping up Hima on his way over to the pair. "Hello my little sunflower" he tickled Hima under the chin, to which she laughed delightedly.

"Dada!" she gave him a huge grin, making him grin back.

"And you were scared to become a father…" Violet folded her arms before moving over and cuddling into him.

Mikey gave her a teasing glare. "You were too!"

"Hey everyone!" A cheerful voice announced.

Don blushed suddenly, seeing Ciara descending the stairs slowly, now dressed in a lovely lilac dress, her black hair tied into two neat pigtails. A few months after the incidence with the Foot, Ciara had pretty much come out of her shell, and soon after, she started enjoying life more, wearing lovely colours and acting much more optimistically.

"Ciara!" Violet smiled warmly to her sister. "How you feeling?"

Ciara came over, looking very happy and well rested. "Great! Hello Hima" she giggled as Hima began struggling again, trying to get to her aunt.

"KAY OH EE!" Hima almost shouted out.

Mikey rolled his eyes, passing her to Ciara carefully.

"Himawari, you've got to be a bit more patient" she gave the youngling an amused look, "I guess rashness runs in the family"

Violet laughed, "Yep, sure does" She moved over, extracting her child from Ciara. "It's _din dins_ time Hima"

Hima suddenly seemed interested, allowing Mikey and Violet to leave with her.

As they were leaving the room, Don heard Violet say how their daughter had a similar hunger to Mikey.

"Donny…" Ciara walked over to him, hugging into him gently. "Happy valentines day" she blushed as she hugged into Don, looking up at him sweetly.

"Well…I wanted to ask you something" he also blushed slightly, keeping eye contact as best he could.

"What is it?" she stared into his brown eyes carefully, seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say.

He smiled at her, grabbing her hands and leading her into his lab. "Come on" As they got inside, he covered her eyes and slowly began moving her towards the desk.

Ciara couldn't help but giggle. "Donny!"

"Almost there" he whispered to her.

As they got to the table, Don let go and allowed Ciara to see his desk. As she regained her visiom, she blinked slowly, quickly catching sight of the small box on the table.

As she picked it up, she lightly stroked the pink bow on it. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Ciara…" He turned her round, grabbing the box from her hands. "I'm sure we've both been waiting for this" He bent down on one knee carefully, taking up the traditional pose, "Ciara…will you marry me?"

He opened the box gently, revealing a ring with a pink coloured diamond heart on it.

She smiled suddenly, nearly squealing with delight. "YES! YES! YES!" She latched onto him almost immediately.

Don blushed as he took the ring and placed it upon her middle finger.

"It's so beautiful" she grinned at him, "This is the best present you could have ever given me…your love"

He stood up straight and soon moved in carefully, gently kissing her so not to startle her. She'd always been a bit warier about a kiss than Violet had been, but now she didn't seem to care in the slightest. Don moved his head back a bit only to find her lean up and kiss him more. He couldn't help but smirk slightly.

As she finally stopped, he inhaled slowly, stroking her face gently. "I promise I'll do anything and everything for you, my love"

"I could say the same…" Ciara looked at him fully, "But it goes without saying!" she winked at him, and that was far more rare an event than Donatello himself winking.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm to her, to which she quickly linked with.

"Yeah…we really need to tell the others I didn't reject you" she giggled again, her laugh making Don smile as he found it cute. "After all, this is a great day for us" she continued happily.

He couldn't help but add "Yeah…it's valentine's day"


End file.
